Lago Maguro
by Yuzed Nowari
Summary: Konoha es un pueblo aparentemente tranquilo. Naruto y compañia van de vacaciones allí, pero Sasuke tiene pensado algo más que solo relajarse, aunque para conseguir su propósito tenga una serie de obstáculos, y el final no sea como el imaginaba. Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

_**- Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto… (Naki: maldito suertudo)**_

_**- Esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretenerles a ustedes y porque es mi hobbi favorito, no tengo la intensión de ganar nada con esto.**_

_**Historia propiedad de: Yuzed Nowari.**_

_**Universo Alterno – Sasunaru.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lago Maguro**_

CAPITULO 1 "Retraso" "Mujeres problemáticas"

El ambiente de aquella sala era tenso, talvez aún más que en un principio, y el calor de todo buen día de verano, solo lo hacía más insoportable. Se suponía que serían unos minutos los que tendrían que esperar, y luego podrían marcharse de una vez por todas. Y eso era lo justo, después de todo lo que pasaron para poder por fin lograr que el pervertido de su jefe les diera sus tan merecidas vacaciones.

Pero, ¡Ajá! Siempre tenía que haber un pero, y esta ocasión no era la excepción. Luego de que todos ya estuvieran listos, con equipajes en mano, listos para salir, resultaba que _ELLAS_, aún no estaban listas. ¡Eso era el colmo! ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan demorosas? Y que conste que eso se aplicaba para todos los casos posibles.

Pero volviendo al tema, allí estaban ellos, esperando 'pacientemente' por ellas, ya sea sentados en los sillones, en las sillas, o hasta recostados en el suelo, porque como se mencionó antes, el calor era insoportable, pero bueno, que el verano no es precisamente fresco.

- Aaaah ~ al final todos nuestros esfuerzos por conseguir el permiso se irán al diablo.- dijo uno de los muchachos recostados en el piso, casi arrastrando la voz a causa del calor. Kiba tenía una de sus mejillas apoyada contra la fría cerámica, tratando de conseguir un poco de aquella helada frescura que desprendía.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- comentó Shikamaru con voz monótona. Miró la tabla de _S hogi* _frente a él, lo pensó un poco hasta que decidió mover una pieza. Sonrió y observó a la persona contra la que jugaba.

Shino como siempre, tenía su habitual cara de seriedad, bueno, solo lo que se podía ver de ella, porque esos lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos a todos lados, y tan característicos de él, junto con una camisa: blanca, de manga corta, sin ningún diseño impreso en ella, con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, los cuales permitían que fuera más fácil mantener el cuello de esta prenda en alto; no dejaban mucho que ver de su rostro.

Pero a lo que iba. Shino se quedó observando la tabla de Shogi por el motivo de que era él el otro jugador, tratando de buscar algún movimiento que pudiera hacer, mas al no encontrar ninguno miró a Shikamaru y le dijo…

- Has ganado Shikamaru… Al igual que las anteriores veces.- Y se levantó, para dirigirse a uno de los sillones. Esa era la novena partida que jugaban, a consecuencia de que las chicas se estaban demorando mucho, y a Nara se le había ocurrido la idea de entretenerse jugando una partida de Shogi, y el chico de los insectos se ofreció como su contrincante.

Un par de azulados ojos estuvieron observando durante todo el tiempo a sus dos amigos, como consecuencia de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ya que la otra opción para matar el aburrimiento era contar moscas, pero… ¡Con el bochorno que hacía ni las moscas tenían ganas de volar!

Naruto en su vida, jamás había pensado lo demorosas que podían ser las mujeres, y eso era a que solo convivía con una mujer: su abuela. No obstante está nunca se tardaba tanto, es más, le gustaba que todo estuviera listo en un dos por tres. Ahora, el solamente pedía que de una buna vez sus amigas terminaran lo que Dios sabe qué estuvieran haciendo, era por eso que en estos momentos se encontraba de espaldas al suelo: debido al retrazo de las chicas, aún permanecía en ese departamento, en el cual el calor se hacía insoportable, y lo único suficientemente frío era el piso.

- ¡Ya no aguanto! – Gritó el rubio de un momento a otro, reincorporándose hasta sentarse, rompiendo el silencio y, de paso, asustando a la mayoría de sus amigos, los cuales, dieron un ligero sobresalto por lo inesperado que fue.- Nos costó mucho conseguir estos días libres, y ahora ellas nos hacen esperar más… ¡No es justo! ¡Yo ya quiero irme! ¡Quiero mis vacaciones! ¡Vacaciones! ¡Vacaciones!– dijo momentos después empezando a hacer una de sus infantiles rabietas, agitando los brazos desesperadamente, y gritando a todo pulmón, con una voz de niño pequeño y chillona.

Los demás se quedaron algo consternados en un principio, por el repentino cambio de su compañero, pero pronto empezaron a reír, algunos con energía y otros con más disimulo, pero al final, todos reían. Vaya con Naruto, era en esos momentos en los cuales los chicos recordaban el porque el ojiazul era tan especial para ellos. Naruto en cualquier circunstancia o momento sabía, aunque inconscientemente, como hacer que todos se olvidaran de lo que les atormentaba o estresara, dando paso a que la relajación se apoderara de sus cuerpos.

El chico de cabellos rubios paró su infantil comportamiento al ver a todos sus amigos reír, y aunque le sorprendió, porque hasta los más serios del grupo reían, se dio el lujo de acompañarlos también, sonrojándose ligeramente al hacerlo. La tensión que en un principio se había apoderado del lugar se había evaporado y en cambio ahora reinaba una armonía tal, que cualquiera que entrara en aquel departamento se contagiaría con ella.

Sasuke, que ya estaba un poco más calmado, por el motivo de que había dejado de reír, miró a Naruto y no pudo evitar de quedar algo embobado al verlo. Era ese encanto y persuasión que el rubio poseía lo que le atraía tanto de él, por el hecho de que eran tan diferentes el uno del otro. Captó como la persona dueña de su atención giraba su rostro para verle, quizá al sentirse observado por alguien, y le regalaba una enorme sonrisa, cerrando los ojos, mostrando sus relucientes dientes. Y el azabache no pudo evitar alzar una de las comisuras de sus labios, formando una ligera sonrisa como respuesta.

El ambiente, como anteriormente se había mencionado, había dado un giro totalmente diferente. Y en el momento en el que todos los demás pararon de reír, una de las puertas de aquella morada se abrió, de la cual salieron tres chicas, tan diferentes las unas de las otras tanto física como sicológicamente – lo cual no quiere decir que alguna de ellas esté loca, o bueno talvez sí – cada una vistiendo un vestido veraniego.

- Bien chicos ya podemos irnos.- expresó una muchacha de cabellera rosa, Sakura, sonriendo ligeramente, dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar, pero antes de siquiera tocar la puerta preguntó.- A propósito, ¿Por qué las risas de antes? – Ella, junto con sus dos amigas, habían escuchado lo dicho por Naruto, y les había molestado un poco su comentario, por lo que se apresuraron en cambiarse para darle su buena regañada, por lo menos Ino y ella, ya que Hinata no podía siquiera evitar ponerse como tomate al tratar de hablar con el rubio; mas se detuvieron por un momento al escuchar risas provenir de la sala de estar. Y ahí estaba la incógnita, ¿Por qué las risas? Por lo menos ella no creía que era solo por el berrinche de Uzumaki, de seguro debió haber dicho algo después de eso… y lo sabría o dejaría de llamarse Haruno Sakura.

- Nada en especial, solo otro de los enfados infantiles de Naruto.- contestó Kiba a la pregunta hecha por Haruno, sonriendo, y esta solo se desconcertó por un momento al saber que era solo por la rabieta que había escuchado.- Y ustedes, ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? – Les preguntó, le entraba curiosidad, pero si era por una de esas cosas de mujeres era mejor no saber, aún así interrogó.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? – dijo esta vez Ino, la cual seguía manteniendo aquella alta coleta a forma de peinado, preguntando de manera un poco sarcástica, aunque no de manera pesada, mas al ver la mirada de duda en el chico perruno, prosiguió.- Es obvio, tonto, que nos estábamos arreglando.- le aclaró, un poco enojada porque el Inuzuka no entendía lo que estaba más claro que el agua.

- Pero yo las veo igual, no encuentro nada diferente. En cualquier caso se hubieran quedado como antes y nos hubieramos ahorrado mucho tiempo.- Y con ese comentario por parte de Chouji, el cual estaba comiendo unas papas cabe aclarar, todos los demás supieron que ese era el último momento de vida de su amigo, al ver como Sakura e Ino tenían unas auras acecinas encima de ellas, junto con una mirada de psicópata.

- ¡CHOUJI ERES UN DESCONCIDERADO! – gritaron la pelirrosa y la rubia mientras se abalanzaban contra el gordito.- ¡¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL? Y NOSOTRAS TANTO QUE NOS ARREGLAMOS PARA VERNOS BIEN - le seguían diciendo mientras una trataba de asfixiarlo, y la otra le hacía una llave en el brazo – hay que aclarar que esa era Ino –

Todos los demás se mantenían un tanto alejados de la pelea que se había formando, casi al punto en que ya estaban pegados a la pared, viendo con cierta pena y lástima a su castaño amigo, pero, vamos, si el también se lo había buscado. Al parecer el chico amante de la comida aún no entendía que hacer ese tipo de comentarios no traía lindas consecuencias, y en cuanto oyeron un extraño ruido que venia desde el brazo del Akimichi, tuvieron el mismo pensamiento en general: _'Si Chouji sobrevive a esto, va a pasar estos días con unos cientos de huesos rotos'_. Pensamiento que se confirmó en cuanto Sakura se levantó y luego se tiró contra el gordito, pegándole con el codo al más puro estilo de lucha libre.

Increíble que todo eso se derivara de un simple comentario… vaya que las mujeres eran…_especiales_ de comprender, pero bueno, eso las diferenciaba de los hombres, y esas diferencias muchas veces eran muy buenas, lamentablemente eso no se aplicaba a este caso. Ah~ al parecer tendrían que esperar un poco más, pero de que se iban de vacaciones, se iban, nadie les detendría, ni el 'casi-muerto' de Akimichi.

.

.

.

_**Woaa, mi primera historia subida aquí.**_

_**(Naki: Y realmente la única que has subido idioooota) **_

_**Ejem…Realmente este iba a ser un one-shot, pero me salió demasiado largo, y aún me faltaban más cosas que agregarle, así que lo dividí en varias partes, las iré subiendo en cuanto pueda.**_

_**(Naki: es por eso que son cortas)**_

… _**ojalá no me demore mucho.**_

_**(Naki: se demorará, la flojera es su mayor compañía, incluso se queja hasta para levantar una mano)**_

_**Ya fue suficiente sabes…**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si a ustedes les gusta, yo soy muy feliz .**_

_**(Naki: y yo más -.-)**_

_**Por ahora vamos con algunas definiciones:**_

_*Shogi: Juego de mesa de los generales, o ajedrez japonés, es un juego de mesa (tablero) para dos jugadores. La duración de este juego es de 1 a 2 horas aproximadamente, tiene una complejidad media, las estrategias que se usan son muy altas, destaca las habilidades de táctica y estrategia de sus jugadores. Pertencientes a la misma familia que el ajedrez y el xiangqi (ajedrez chino) todos ellos descendientes del juego indio chaturanga o algún otro tipo de pariente cercano._

**_Bien ceo que eso sería todo, hasta otra._**

_**Bye-bye…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**- Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto… **_

_**- Esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretenerles a ustedes y porque es mi hobbi favorito.**_

_**Historia propiedad de: Yuzed Nowari.**_

_**Universo Alterno – Sasunaru.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lago Maguro**_

CAPITULO 2 "Durante el viaje…" "Llegando a nuestro destino"

.

.

.

El viaje había avanzado de lo más normal, al menos lo más _'normal'_ que podían ir ellos.

Al ver que Chouji no tenía ya posibilidad de sobrevivir, Hinata logró calmar a sus dos amigas, alegando a que, después de todo, ella les había dicho que los muchachos posiblemente no notarían los cambios que se habían hecho, diciendo después: "_Así son los hombres ¿Recuerdan?"_ y todo eso con una tierna sonrisa, y a los chicos no pudo más que deslizárseles unas gotas de sudor, al comprobar que la dulce y tímida Hinata también tenía su lado feminista.

Pero luego de que todo se hubiera calmado, finalmente habían podido llegar a tiempo para tomar el bus que los llevaría al lugar de sus vacaciones, afortunadamente para algunos, les había tocado sentarse junto a uno de sus amigos, como en el caso de Kiba y Shino, mas el primero solo pudo empezar a quejarse y 'desahogrse', por no poder haber traído a su preciado can, Akamaru, con él, y el segundo simplemente lo dejó hablar, ya conocemos como es Shino, poco hablador. A Sakura le tocó con Chouji, el cual se lamentó internamente por su mala suerte, y de la pelirrosa se puede decir lo mismo, pero no se le podía hacer nada, ya que se repartieron los pasajes al azar. Y los otros que quedaron juntos fueron Hinata y Sasuke; en un principio los dos se sintieron incómodos, ya que ellos no se hablaban mucho, pero mientras el viaje continuaba se dieron cuenta de que no necesitaban hablarse, así que de a poco se fueron relajando.

Shikamaru, Naruto e Ino tuvieron diferentes acompañantes, pero eso no evitó que se la pasaran mal, puesto que pronto comenzaron una conversación con la persona a su lado. Shikamaru se sentó junto a una muchacha de ojos verdes, oscuros, y cabello castaño claro, casi al punto de parecer rubio, el cual amarraba en cuatro extrañas coletas, según le había dicho, su nombre era Temari, Sabaku no Temari.

El compañero de Naruto era alguien de su edad, un chico pelirrojo, de ojos aguamarina, con unas pronunciadas ojeras negras alrededor de sus ojos, por lo que se notaba que no dormía bien. Así que la conclusión que sacó Naruto era que ese chico debía ser una persona muy irritante y anti-social, y más por la expresión seria de su cara, sin embargo a medida que avanzaban, lo iba conociendo y su deducción había sido del todo errónea. Después de mucho hablar se presentaron, y el nombre de él era Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara.

Por último pero no menos importante, la persona sentada a un lado de Ino, era un joven un poco mayor que ella, según su apariencia, castaño oscuro era el color de su cabello, y poseía ojos cafés oscuros. Su nombre era Kankuro, Sabaku no Kankuro. Lo que siguió del viaje Ino y este chico se la pasaron platicando sobre 'las técnicas para controlar el cuerpo humano'.

A lo menos, el recorrido duró unas dos horas, y teniendo en cuenta que salieron hacia el terminal a las 11:00 a.m. habían llegado a su destino un poco antes de la una de la tarde. A los chicos les hubiera gustado pasar aquella semana que tenían de descanso en la playa, pero el dinero que habían logrado reunir no les alcanzó. Sin embargo no se deprimieron por ello, así que compraron los pasajes hacía una zona turística que quedaba a unos 12 kilómetros de la ciudad donde vivían,

El bus se detuvo a un lado de la carretera, e inmediatamente los muchachos bajaron, al igual que los jóvenes descritos anteriormente: Sabaku no Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, al igual que ellos, iban de visita a ese lugar.

Había un letrero cerca de un camino empedrado, en el cual decía _'Bienvenidos a Konoha'_ y abajo había una flecha, la cual señalaba el sendero, nuestro grupo de jóvenes se encaminaron hacia él, mas los tres Sabaku tomaron otro rumbo, despidiéndose respectivamente de la persona que le había hecho compañía en el viaje.

- Ten.- Dijo el pelirrojo a Naruto, entregándole un pequeño papel doblado por la mitad. El chico de curiosas marcas en las mejillas tomó el papel por acto de reflejo.- Podrías pasar a visitarme en uno de estos días.- y acto seguido se fue por el rumbo que tomaron sus hermanos.

Unos ojos negros estuvieron atentos a cada movimiento y acción realizada por el de ojos agua marina.

- ¿Quién era ese tipo, Naruto? – Preguntó Kiba, tan curioso como siempre, acercándose al rubio para arrebatarle el papel y empezar a leerlo.

- Ah, su nombre es Sabaku no Gaara.- comentó distraídamente, quitándole lo que Kiba había tomado de sus manos, o sea, el papel, el cual contenía una dirección.

- ¿Sabaku? – Dijo Ino, preguntándose a si misma.- El chico con el que me senté tenía el mismo apellido, sino recuerdo mal, su nombre era… Ganguro… ¡Ah! No, era Kankuro.- dijo después para sus amigos, los cuales pusieron su atención en ella, pero luego miraron a Shikamaru, el cual veía hacia el cielo distraídamente.

- ¿Pasa algo? – les preguntó este cuando sintió un montón de miradas sobre él. Se incomodó un poco cuando los muchachos se le acercaron repentinamente, hasta casi estar encima de él, mirándole como diciendo _'No tienes algo que comentar'_.

- Mmn… Nada.- le dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, observándolo dudosamente, consecuentemente al ver que este no tenía nada que decir, retomaron su camino.

- Vaya, pero que son problemáticos.- se quejó este, chasqueando la lengua al ver como los demás le dejaban atrás, y despreocupadamente les empezó a seguir, claro que a su ritmo.

Al poco tiempo de estar andando, pudieron ver a la distancia un pueblo bastante pintoresco, detrás de este se alzaba una enorme montaña, y por los lados le rodeaba un frondoso bosque. Aún con más ánimos se apresuraron a llegar al lugar.

- Oye, Naruto.- llamó la atención de este el azabache, procurando que solo le escuchase la persona a la cual se dirigía. Cuando Uzumaki tuvo su atención sobre él, hizo su andar más lento y prosiguió.- ¿Qué te dio ese chico cuando bajamos del bus? – le preguntó sin rodeos, deteniéndose completamente, dejando que el resto del grupo avanzara sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Sasuke se había fijado en la amena plática que el rubio junto con el pelirrojo habían entablado, y realmente le molestaba cuando ese chico hacía reír a Naruto, a veces odiaba que ese tonto fuera tan sociable con la gente, pero más le molestó cuando vio como ese tal Gaara le pasó aquel papel… ¿Gaara? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

- ¿Quién, Gaara?- le respondió Naruto, deteniéndose cuando este lo hizo.

- No tonto, la reina de España.- le dijo sarcásticamente. Rayos, ese Naruto era idiota o qué, bueno, eso lo sabía, pero para que preguntaba quién, siendo que los únicos que bajaron en aquella para habían sido ellos y los otros chicos.

- Pensé que ya se te había quitado lo amargado, pero sigues siendo el mismo idiota sin sentimientos positivos que conozco.- le dijo el rubio sin alterarse ante el comentario del otro. Sasuke solo entrecerró el ceño, e inmediatamente apareció una vena en su frente. El ojiazul al ver el enfado de su amigo contestó de mala gana.- Me pasó una dirección, su casa debe quedar por aquí cerca, después de todo me dijo que venía a relajarse. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada en especial.- le dijo cortante, tratando de sonar indiferente, dando a entender de que el tema no le importaba, aún enfadado por lo que el otro le dijo.- Solo no me da confianza.- susurró el ojinegro para sí, y hubiera pasado desapercibido con cualquiera, claro, cualquiera que no fuera Naruto, porque el perfectamente pudo escuchar lo que dijo, tanto tiempo a su lado le hacía poner más atención a lo que el azabache decía, dado que su compañero no solía decir mucho.

- Sasuke, ¿podría ser que sintieras celos? – preguntó, para él era más que claro, ya que el tono con que lo dijo no era propio de él, pero cuando Sasuke se ponía celoso, usaba esa voz irritante y casi arrastrando las palabras, aunque no entendía porque, sin embargo quiso hacerse el desentendido por esa vez para saber que le respondería el otro.

- Claro que no idiota.- le respondió y empezó a caminar, pero poco pudo avanzar porque fue interceptado por el ojiazul, el cual el cual acercándose un poco al otro, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, un pequeño roce nada más, que sin embargo era muy significativo para los dos.

Uchiha se quedó estupefacto por lo que había sucedido…

Naruto le había besado… A él… En la mejilla pero fue un beso…

Habría saltado de felicidad si no porque eso no era propio de él, y aparte sería estúpido,.

- ¿Sabes, Sasuke? A veces no entiendo tus celos, sabes que nadie te va a quitar tu puesto como mi mejor amigo – le dijo el chico de cabellos rubios para que su amigo saliera del trance al que había entrado, talvez no había sido muy bueno que le besara, dado que al azabache no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio y menos de esa manera, aunque siempre era divertido verlo como momia. Petrificado.

Antes siquiera de que el azabache abriera la boca para contestar, desde atrás se empezaron a escuchar silbidos, aplausos y comentarios como: _'Así se hace Naruto', 'Se lo tenían bien guardadito eh' _o _'Hasta que por fin se decidieron'_. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacía el lugar de donde provenían y vieron como sus amigos les chiflaban o le hacían señas, como poniendo el dedo pulgar en alto. Inmediatamente Naruto se sonrojó por la vergüenza y fue a reclamarles… Sasuke solo veía como el otro se alejaba corriendo, llegando en donde estaban los demás, para luego agitar las manos, dando quien sabe que excusa, y él solo sonrió, y su expresión pasó a una más suave, hay que ver, Naruto era muy ingenuo, el no estaba celoso - al menos no por la razón que dio el ojiazul- era solo que le molestaba que a un desconocido le entregara su confianza tan rápidamente. Retomando su camino se apresuró en llegar en donde se encontraban los demás.

.

.

.

_**¡Woah! El segundo capítulo, que hermosición (hermoso + emoción = hermosición) Agradezco inmensamente a los que me mandaron un reviews, ***__hace reverencia* __**MUCHAS GRACIAS, soy principiante, y bueno, no sabía si iba a gustar o no, a si que estoy muy feliz por vuestros comentarios: **__sasukenaru __**y **__Hanako-sempai __**(Naki: casi se pone a llorar porque comentaste su historia, y de hecho gritó hasta que le dolió la garganta ¬¬ si será idiota) bueno hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya entretenido, y si algo no les gusta o piensan que falta algo no duden en decírmelos, hasta otra.**_

_**Bye~ bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**- Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto… **_

_**- Esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretenerles a ustedes y porque es mi hobbi favorito.**_

_**Historia propiedad de: Yuzed Nowari.**_

_**Universo Alterno – Sasunaru.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lago Maguro**_

CAPITULO 3 "Llegando a Konoha" "El plan de Sasuke"

.

.

.

Lo primero que hicieron, en el momento en que pusieron un pie en el pueblo, fue buscar una dirección que había anotado Naruto en un papel. Aquella información fue dada por su abuela Tsunade, ella exactamente le había dicho:

'_En Konoha tengo un amigo que podría hospedarlos, su nombre es Jiraiya, y tiene un bar, pero también lo utiliza como posada, y como último recurso, si en el caso de que no los acepta, le das esto…'_

Y acto seguido le pasó un paquete, cuadrado y algo pesado, como si su contenido tuviera libros, ya que era exactamente de aquel tamaño, acto seguido los corrió a todos de su oficina.

Luego de que estuvieran recorriendo el pueblo, por fin lograron encontrar el lugar indicado, como les había dicho su abuela, el lugar por fuera parecía un bar, pero si uno alzaba la vista, veía unos tres pisos más, por lo que también debía ser una residencia. Entraron de a uno, y al estar todos, en lo que era el bar, se dispusieron a buscar a alguien que pudiera decirles donde se encontraba la persona que necesitaban.

El lugar estaba vacío pero observaron como en la barra, donde se servían los tragos, se encontraba un hombre, ya mayor de edad, de cabello blanco y largo, y por el estado en que estaba, se podría decir que ya se encontraba bastante ebrio, cosa que solo se confirmó cuando se acercaron a él.

- Eeh, oiga, viejo.- le dijo Naruto tratando de llamar su atención, y cuando el señor ese se giró para ver quien lo llamaba, los demás pudieron confirmar de que ese tipo estaba en lo más alto a lo que uno pudiera llegar borracho.- ¿Sabe donde podríamos encontrar a Jiraiya? – le preguntó el ojiazul al tener su completa atención, aún sabiendo que cuando una persona toma es casi imposible hablar con ella, experiencia propia que tuvo con su abuela.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres mocoso? – interrogó el tipo de pelo blanco, mirando a el rubio, que si bien lo veía borroso a causa del licor, podía por lo menos saber donde estaba.

- Pues, queremos saber donde está Jiraiya.- le dijo de nuevo Uzumaki, pensando que no había escuchado cuando le preguntó.

- Y yo te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – volvió a decir el, sentándose para quedar frente al chico, el cual lo miró con duda, de seguro no sabía que le había querido decir.- Yo soy Jiraiya, y ahora… dime para que soy bueno.- le aclaró al tiempo que tomaba una botella de ron y bebía directamente de esta.

Los muchachos por un momento se quedaron en su lugar, haciendo una pausa de silencio, para qué luego sus mandíbulas se desencajaran y sus ojos se abrieran enormemente, al ponto de que se habían tornado redondos y blancos, y lo único que pudieron decir todos fue lo siguiente:

- ¡EEEEEEEEEEHHHH ~!

Gritó que se escuchó hasta afuera del lugar, haciendo que por breves instantes la posada aquella temblara como gelatina…

- Jajaja, así que Tsunade los mandó.- rió el hombre ahora identificado como Jiraiya.

Ahora se encontraban en otra habitación, esta era más grande y lujosa, tenía un montón de almohadones, de diferentes colores, esparcidos por toda la pieza, además de que por los techos de ese cuarto se podían apreciar como unos lienzos de seda colgaban de el. Luego de que la conmoción de los chicos pasara, este sujeto los hizo entrar en esa habitación, pues no acostumbraba a conversar con sus clientes en el bar, en este momento todos se encontraban sentados en las almohadas.

- Si.- le respondió Naruto.- ella nos dijo que usted podría alojarnos por estos días, solo será una semana.- informó después, aún un poco desconfiado, pues ese tipo hace no mucho, estaba ya hasta el tope de alcohol, hasta podría ser que eso fuera lo que corría por sus venas en vez de sangre, pero ahora se encontraba de lo más normal hablando con ellos.

- ¿Y por que debería yo hacer eso? – Jiraiya sabía que le debía unos favores a su amiga, pero alojar a tantas personas no era bueno para su negocio, ni por tantos días, además de que aquellos favores se los podía pagar a Tsunade comprándole una buena cantidad de _Sake*.- _ Además, ¿Qué gano yo con esto? Nada.- preguntó y respondió a la vez.

Naruto miró a sus amigos por un momento y captaron en un instante el mensaje, pasándole la caja que su abuela le había dicho era su último recurso. Cuando la tuvo, se la pasó al viejo delante de él.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó consternado al ver el paquete, pero aún así lo aceptó.

- Tsunade-obachan lo mandó para usted.- le respondió el rubio, esperando que lo que fuera que le mandara su abuela fuera de utilidad.

Todos allí observaron como Jiraiya desenvolvía la caja, pero solo la parte de arriba, haciendo que el papel les impidiera ver su contenido, y les entró más curiosidad al ver la cara de aquel hombre, ya que de la serena expresión que tenía, había pasado a una en donde tenía una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

- Vaya, vaya, al parecer Tsunade aún sabe mis gustos.- dijo mientras tomaba algo de el paquete, lo que al parecer era una revista.- ella es la única que sabe como sobornarme.- y acto seguido soltó una estruendosa carcajada, a la vez que les enseñaba la portada de la revista, en la cual salía una chica casi completamente desnuda. Todos se sonrojaron hasta el punto en que parecían frutillas, aunque el rubor de Shino, Shikamaru y Sasuke era menos notorio.- está bien pueden quedarse, pero solo les daré cinco habitaciones, así que ustedes verán con quien dormirán.- les dijo luego, dando el tema por cerrado.

Después los condujo por los pasillos de lo que era esa posada, hasta el segundo piso, en donde les explicó brevemente que allí no se les serviría nada, ya que no era un hotel, y que por la noche, pues podrían sentir un poquito de ruido, al ser un bar. Al rato les dejó, indicándoles las habitaciones que podrían ocupar, para que ellos decidieran.

- Bien entonces, ¿Cómo lo haremos? – Preguntó Shikamaru, rompiendo el silencio que se formaba al no saber que hacer.- En primera, somos nueve, así que uno tendrá que dormir solo.- dijo luego, haciendo que todos se miraran amenazadoramente, pues ellos querían una pieza solo para ellos.

- Pues en ese caso.- dijo Shino, el cual a su pesar sabía lo que era mejor.- las chicas son tres, así que dos pueden tener una pieza y la que quede tiene la otra.- explicó lo más breve posible.

- Era lo que estaba pensando.- dijo Shikamaru, ya que no podría ser que una de sus amigas estuviera con uno de los chicos, ambos se sentirían incómodos.- bueno ¿Y quién será?

- Yo.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura e Ino, que al darse cuenta se miraron retadoramente, y empezaron una de sus habituales peleas.

- Ya he dicho que yo, frentuda.- reclamó Ino

- ¿Qué has dicho, cerda?

- Lo que has oído, fea.

- Maldita puerca, apuesto que con ese culo que tienes necesitarías dos habitaciones para entrar.- Se burló Sakura, bastante mosqueada.

¡Ja! Se que eso no es verdad, y en caso de que lo fuera, a mi se me pasa con un poco de ejercicio, en cambio a ti, la cara de estúpida y necesitada no te la quita nadie.- Contra-atacó la rubia.

- Ya veremos quien necesitará que le cambien la cara cuando mi puño esté estampado en tu rostro.- Y acto seguido, Haruno, levanto el puño, el cual parecía que estuviera en llamas.

- Ven nena, que mi culo te espera.- E Ino no se quedaba atrás.

En casi un instante después, ambas habían saltado para atacarse con todo lo que tenían, los demás solo las ignoraron, luego de mucho tiempo de convivir con ellas, ya estaban acostumbrados.

- Bien, ahora solo quedamos nosotros.- Shikamaru volvió a retomar la palabra, mirando disimuladamente como Hinata trataba de separar a las dos chicas, las cuales ahora empezaban con tirarse el pelo.- Creo que está bien que cada uno elija a su compañero, así que yo estaré con Chouji en la número 56.- dicho y hecho, ambos entraron en la habitación correspondiente.

- Entonces Shino y yo en la número 54.- dijo Kiba, entrando rápidamente a la habitación elegida para poder ordenar sus cosas, siguiéndole el paso Shino, el cual estaba como siempre: sereno.

- Bueno, Sasuke, ¿podemos tomar la 52? – preguntó Naruto a su amigo, el cual solo se encogió de hombros, le daba lo mismo, y pasaron a dicha habitación, dejando a Haruno y Yamanaka seguir con su pelea por saber quien dormiría sola en una habitación. Pobre Hinata que tenía que soportarlas.

La habitación en sí, era bastante lujosa también, habían dos camas, cada una en un extremo de la habitación, y cerca de una de ellas, en frente de la puerta, se encontraba una ventana, la cual tenía unas cortinas de seda azul, que combinaban con el tono blanco de las paredes, junto con el cobertor y Almohadas de las camas, que también eran azules. Una puerta a la izquierda de la entrada daba a lo que seguramente sería el baño. A los pies de la cama se encontraba un baúl, en el cual podían colocar sus pertenencias; dicho baúl estaba hecho de una madera curiosamente de tonalidad negra, y tenía detalles en plateado, definitivamente, era una pieza de lujo.

- Que bien.- dijo el chico ojiazul saltando hacía una de las camas, la cual se encontraba cerca de la ventana.- Yo me quedaré esta cama idiota.- le dijo mirándolo como si hubiera ganado el gran premio.

Uchiha rodó los ojos al ver lo infantil que era su amigo, a pesar de ya tener 19 años, hay que ver, algunas personas no cambiaban a pesar de los años. Sasuke dejó, en la que sería su cama, un bolso negro con el símbolo de su familia en una parte, curioso, pero todas sus pertenencias tenían en algún lugar aquel característico símbolo. Luego se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacía la puerta, bajo la observación de un par de ojos azules, cual cuyo dueño no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando el azabache había salido totalmente del cuarto.

- Aah ~ - suspiró el rubio, tomando una almohada y apretándola contra su pecho, un débil sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al tiempo que hundía el rostro en el cojín al cual se aferraba.- Sasuke.- susurró luego, escondiendo totalmente su cabeza.

El ojinegro ya había salido de la posada, se había asegurado de recordar bien el lugar donde se quedaban, ya que no quería perderse, porque a pesar de no ser muy grande el pueblo, los lugares se parecían entre sí, tanto que llegaban a ser una especie de laberinto. A lo que iba, Uchiha caminaba despreocupadamente por Konoha, viendo las tiendas, sin que ninguna llamara su atención, hasta que doblando por una esquina, se fijó en una en particular y se dio cuenta de algo que se había estado proponiendo durante todo ese mes, pero que sin saber como se le había olvidado.

Oh santo cielo… ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar? Había hecho un plan con lujo y detalles para lograr su propósito, y ahora… ¿Qué haría?... No sabía, pero tendría que improvisar, ya que todo se le había quedado en casa. Tenía que pensar…pensar, pensar, pensar…

- Mami, podemos ir al lago mañana.- escuchó que dijo un niño a una señora, la cual debía ser su madre, lógicamente.- Quiero ver de nuevo esas luces en el agua, eran muy bonitas.- comentó luego, y ya no pudo seguir escuchando porque se habían alejado.

- _"Un lago eh…creo que tendré que buscar información"_ – Pensó para momentos después seguir su camino, dejando ver a través de la ventana de vidrio, en la cual se había detenido, a una pareja, la cual estaba comprando al parecer unos anillos…

Más allá, Sasuke se había detenido nuevamente, esta vez en frente de otro local, de paredes pintadas con chillones colores, Cuando entró se escuchó el tintineo de una campanilla, no le dio importancia y continuo su camino hasta llegar a una vitrina en la cual se exhibían varios pasteles, de diferentes colores y forma, así como también de diferentes tamaños, se acercó a la joven que atendía… Si iba a conseguir información, sería a su manera…

.

.

.

_**Y con esto damos por finalizado el tercer capítulo, me siento tan feliz ^_^**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por sus review: **__sasukenaru __**y**__ Hanako-sempai__**…**_

_**(Naki: Vamos avanzando de a poco, y ambos estamos muy felices de que os guste, -_- mis más profundos agradecimientos. Y Hana-chan, espero continúes tu historia)**_

_**Bueno aquí el significado de una palabra:**_

_*Sake: El sake es una palabra japonesa que significa "bebida alcohólica". Sin embargo en paises de Occidente, se refiere a una bebida alcohólica preparada del arroz y conocida en Japón como __nihonshu__ (alcohol japonés)._

_**Y creo que eso sería todo ^w^ sin nada más que comentar me despido de todos, esperando no tardarme tanto en terminar. **_

_**Bye~bye.**_

_**(Naki: Sayonara ¬¬)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**- Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto… **_

_**- Esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretenerles a ustedes y porque es mi hobbi favorito.**_

_**Historia propiedad de: Yuzed Nowari.**_

_**Universo Alterno – Sasunaru.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lago Maguro**_

CAPITULO 4 "Por la noche…"

.

.

.

La noche ya había caído, y Sasuke aún no aparecía, por lo que Naruto ya se estaba desesperando, en este momento se encontraba con sus amigos en el bar, esperando a que por fin el Uchiha se dignara a aparecer, dado que estaba desaparecido desde la tarde. Sinceramente todos estaban preocupados, pero no tanto como Naruto, el cual se paseaba de aquí para allá, todo nervioso.

- Juro que cuando vea a ese idiota de Sasuke, no quedará nada de él.- dijo por décima tercera vez en la noche el rubio, con una mirada bastante molesta. Sus amigos solo le veían con aburrimiento, en un principio les había causado gracia la actitud de su amigo, claro eso fue hace unas cinco horas. El azabache había desaparecido alrededor de las dos de la tarde, y ni siquiera había ido a almorzar, y ya eran las nueve.

- Naruto, deja de dar vueltas, me estás mareando.- dijo Kiba el cual se tomó la cabeza para dejar de seguir con la vista a Naruto, el cual misteriosamente parecía que daba vuelta cada vez más rápido.- además ni que fueras su esposa, para controlar a donde va.- comentó luego, sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando el Uzumaki lo miró con una cara de asesino en serie, tal vez había hablado demás.

Sasuke en esos momentos se encontraba afuera del bar/posada en donde se hospedaban, no le había dicho a nadie donde estaba, por lo que talvez sus amigos se hubiesen preocupados… Nah… lo más probable era que ni cuenta se hubieran dado, y con eso en mente se adentró, viendo como se llevaba a cabo una riña entre los dos más revoltosos del grupo, no se lo esperaba, y menos lo siguiente que ocurrió:

Primero se estaban peleando.

Al momento después todas las miradas de sus amigos estaban sobre él.

Y luego los tenía encima haciéndole cualquier tipo de preguntas.

- Sasuke-idiota donde demonios estabas.- oyó decir a Naruto con una voz escalofriante, que le puso los pelos de punta, pero lo escondió realmente bien.- No has aparecido en toda la tarde, ya íbamos a enviar un equipo de rescate para que te encontraran.- dijo luego el ojiazul, ya más calmado, pero ya no seguía viéndolo de manera molesta, más bien era una mirada preocupada y hasta cierto punto angustiosa.

- ¿Te preocupaste por mi? – le dijo de manera indiferente, pero en su mirada se notaba un brillo especial, un toque de suavidad y esperanzas, y esa mirada no era para nadie más que para Naruto.- Eso es muy tierno.- le dijo luego, casi susurrando, pero los demás si habían oído.

- Huuy.- dijo Ino con picardía, mientras alzaba su dedo meñique.- Mejor será que los dejamos solos.- Y acto seguido se marchó con todos los demás, dejando a un rubio con la palabra en la boca.

- Esa Ino.- se dijo a sí mismo muy bajito, pero luego se calmó, soltó un suspiro y se giró a ver a Uchiha, y sonriendo le hizo señas para que le siguiera.- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Preguntó a su amigo, a lo cual este accedió sin rechistar, se acercaron a la barra, y ambos pidieron una cerveza.- ¿Y me vas a decir donde estabas? – hizo una nueva pregunta dando un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza.

- Ya lo sabrás.- le espetó, para instantes después dar un largo sorbo a su cerveza.

Y así se pasó la noche, aunque fue un tanto rara, ya que luego de beber hasta no poder más, los dos se habían ido a su respectiva habitación, dando pasos torpes al caminar, como cualquier persona ebria, pero lo curiosos era de que ambos iban abrazados: Naruto pasaba sus brazos por los hombros del azabache, cargando su propio peso también al hacerlo, y Sasuke pasaba una mano por la cintura del rubio, apretándole a veces, por lo que este se quejaba y comenzaban una pelea. Así siguieron hasta cuando ya estuvieron en el cuarto, y casi a tropezones lograron llegar a la cama de Uzumaki, en donde cayeron por un descuido, el ojiazul abajo y el ojinegro arriba. Sus miradas se conectaron durante unos momentos, hipnotizados por lo diferente que eran las de ambos. Y un silencio reinó en la habitación, nadie decía nada, tan solo se observaban, analizando cada detalle de los ojos contrarios.

- Lindos ojos.- dijo Naruto en un susurro, sonriendo ligeramente al ver como la persona encima de él chasqueaba la lengua, seguramente por haber arruinado el agradable momento.- ¿Podrías levantarte ahora Sasuke? – pidió, aunque interiormente, y sin ser conciente, no lo desease.

- Pensé que estabas cómodo.- dijo burlescamente, segundos después se levantó, caminando hacia su propia cama, y antes de acostarse en ella se giró y preguntó a su compañero.- ¿Me acompañarías mañana a un lugar?

- … Supongo que si.- dijo medio arrastrando las palabras a causa de la ebriedad y el sueño, cosa que se fundamentó cuando el chico dio un bostezo.- Ahora buenas noches.- y no tardó mucho en entrar al paraíso de los sueños.

A los momentos después Sasuke le siguió, durmiéndose profundamente.

.

.

.

_**Y ya vamos por el cuarto capítulo, sinceramente este es el más corto, pero como ya dije antes (Naki: primer capitulo) dividí las partes de lo que iba a ser un one-shot, y a propósito, en mi profile, al final, se ha puesto un pequeño anuncio de esta historia, de cómo la voy a subir y otras cositas más.**_

_**Ahora vamos con (Naki: lo verdaderamente importante para nosotros) los comentarios:**_

_**Estamos muy agradecidos con que os guste: **__sasukenaru, Hanako-sempai __**(Naki: me ha encantado el capítulo siete de tu fic, sigue a si ^_^) y a un nuevo lector:**__ ShinigamiXD__**, me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que te siga agradando.**_

_**Bueno no tengo nada más que decir, solo que serán varias partes, pero… ah! Esto lo pondré en mi profile.**_

_**En todo caso, mis más profundos agradecimientos y hasta otra.**_

_**Bye ~bye.**_

_**PD: con respecto al capítulo, tómenlo como un mini extra que tiene que ver con el capítulo 5.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**- Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto… **_

_**- Esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretenerles a ustedes y porque es mi hobbi favorito.**_

_**Historia propiedad de: Yuzed Nowari.**_

_**Universo Alterno – Sasunaru.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lago Maguro**_

CAPITULO 5: "Horror" "Que comience el plan"

Por la mañana, en Konoha las cosas eran muy tranquilas, pero ese día había un ajetreo bastante grande por las calles, y es que para por esos días, el pueblo organizaba un pequeño festival, para que así los turistas se pudieran divertir, podían ir personas de cualquier edad, era apto para todo público, en especial para los jóvenes, y también para las parejas, se podía pasar un grato momento en ese festival, y si las personas se divertían, aseguraba que esas mismas personas regresaran los siguientes veranos, y eso a su vez suponía grandes ganancias a la aldea, ¿Qué?, ¿Pensaron que lo hacían con fines solidarios?, claro que no, después de todo el dinero no crece de un árbol… aunque eso sonaba muy tentador, la idea de que un árbol te diera dinero. Pero cambiando de tema…

Sasuke aquel día se sentía de un humor de los mil soles, incluso si su orgullo se lo permitiera andaría cantando y repartiendo flores a cada persona, pero su orgullo le decía que esa sería la cosa más ridícula y bochornosa que pudiera hacer en su vida, además que el estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Entró en el baño, no entraré en detalles, ya que todos sabemos para qué uno va al baño en la mañana, cuando uno se acaba de despertar, y el azabache a pesar de su grandeza y de ser un todopoderoso a su manera – nótese el sarcasmo – era un ser humano normal, y tenía necesidades de _ESAS. _Y luego de asearse, salió todo vestido, ropa que por si sola era simple, pero que, talvez por ser Uchiha Sasuke, le quedaba terriblemente bien a él:

_[Una camisa celeste con unas finas líneas negras trazadas verticalmente, con los botones de estas desabrochados completamente. Debajo de ella una camiseta sin mangas de gruesos tirantes, enteramente negra. Pantalones de mezclilla también negros, pero que en la parte de las rodillas parecía que estaban desgastados, junto con zapatillas azul marinas. Y como toque una pulsera blanca hecha de finas tiras de seda, junto con un collar con el Pai-pai característico de su familia.]_

Luego, salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose a la habitación 56, en la cual se encontraban Shikamaru y Chouji, tocó un par de veces, dio un paso hacía atrás y esperó, pero al ver que nadie salía lo intentó con más fuerzas, sin embargo seguía sin salir nadie. Un poco cabreado golpeó nuevamente solo que esta vez parecía que su propósito era derrumbar aquel trozo de madera… ¡Hasta que por fin alguien salió a abrirle!

Un dormido Shikamaru apareció detrás de esta, y Sasuke iba a decirle lo que tenía que decirle en ese momento, para no perder más tiempo, pero lo único que pudo pronunciar fue…

- ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA…! – gritó el azabache, cayéndose al suelo y retrocediendo instintivamente hasta chocar con la pared detrás de sí, con una cara de terror y sorpresa al ver como había salido Nara. Sasuke tenía la típica cara de incredulidad, sus ojos miraba con cierta duda a Shikamaru, jamás pensó que este hiciese ese tipo de cosas, y el

chico de coleta alta solo veía a este un poco extrañado de su reacción.

- Oigan, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Se escuchó la voz de Kiba, el cual salía de su habitación, aún con los ojos cerrados, dando a cada segundo un bostezo.- ¿Les importaría hacer un poco de…?– Y la queja del chico de cabello castaño murió en su garganta en el momento en que abrió los ojos y observó lo más horripilante que hubiese podido mirar en su vida.- ¡WUAHHH ~! - Su reacción fue casi la misma que el ojinegro: Se cayó al suelo y retrocedió un poco, pero sus ojos estaban redondos, blancos y grandes, y varias líneas azules de horror aparecían en su cara, su mandíbula se había abierto hasta casi tocar el piso… Kiba estaba en shock.

- Tsk, que problemáticos… No entiendo porqué se ponen así.- dijo Nara con voz adormilada, estaba recién despertando, y al oír los insistentes golpes en su puerta no tuvo más opción que levantarse e ir a abrir. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Sasuke, pero más le sorprendió la reacción que este tuvo al verle, y la duda creció cuando Kiba salió y tuvo la misma reacción, claro que en grados mayores.

Uchiha que aún seguía algo consternado por tremenda imagen que se llevó, solo pudo señalar un espejo que casualmente estaba a la izquierda de la habitación de Nara, el cual al ver tal acción se giró hacia este, y observó lo que estaba reflejado en el cristal.

Pestañas encrespadas que le llegaban a la altura de las cejas, las cuales no sabía porque pero en esos momentos se parecían a las cejas de otros de sus amigos, el cual se llamaba Rock Lee. Los labios los tenía pintados de un rojo pasión, pero que pareciese que se los hubiera pintado una niña pequeña ya que el labial lo tenía hasta por las mejillas, en las cuales se podía notar una gran cantidad de polvo blanco, y encima de este varios puntos negros que parecían pecas. Sobre los parpados, a pesar de las largas pestañas, se podía notar como había suaves toques de polvo morado, pero pareciese que era la combinación de maquillaje rojo y azul, y como último detalle bajo sus ojos se podía apreciar algo que parecían ojeras, pero que realmente no eran pues estas eran de un color rosa chillón.

Shikamaru seguía con su rostro de siempre, y lo único que dijo fue…

- Que problemático…

- Shi-Shikamaru, ¿Por qué tu cara…? – Empezó a tartamudear el pelicafé, cuando se le pasó un poco la conmoción de ver a su amigo maquillado como una niña – una horrible niña – Cuando había escuchado un grito provenir del pasillo se puso de pie para ir a reclamar, pero el terror que sintió cuando vio la imagen del Nara fue tal que se le fueron las palabras.

- No tengo idea, ahora, Sasuke ¿Qué querías decirme? – Preguntó, dirigiéndose al azabache, pareciéndole importar poco el que tuviera la cara maquillada, y de una manera muy mal.

- …- Uchiha al parecer aún no recuperaba el habla, pero aún así, se levantó y sacudiéndose se puso nuevamente en frente del chico 'problemático'.- Solo era para que supieras que Naruto y yo estaremos recorriendo el pueblo hoy en día.- explicó brevemente, mirándole con cierta sospecha y desconfianza. Y se encaminó de nueva cuenta hacía su habitación, pero antes de entrar le dijo.- Será mejor que te quites 'eso', le puedes dar un infarto a cualquiera.

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Nara e Inuzuka se quedaron viendo entre sí por unos instantes, antes de sonreír con complicidad, si Sasuke había dicho aquello era porque ya se había decidido a decirle, uff, ya se estaba demorando. Todos sabían que esos dos se atraían desde hace mucho, aunque lo ocultaban de maravilla – nótese el sarcasmo –.

Cuando el ojinegro cerró la puerta soltó un largo suspiro, nunca en su vida se había asustado tanto, de hecho, por ser él un Uchiha, era casi imposible que algo le asustara, pero al ver a Shikamaru pensó que su vida se había terminado en ese instante. Miró hacía el frente y se desconcertó un poco al ver que su rubio amigo seguía como si nada, aunque después agradeció, ya que se hubiera avergonzado de que Naruto le hubiera escuchado gritar de esa forma.

Ya un poco más calmado se dirigió hacía la cama de Uzumaki, observando la graciosa posición en la que dormía su amigo: estaba destapado, le ropa la tenía desarreglada, le corría saliva por un lado de los labios, además de que tenía las piernas separadas y las rodillas un poco levantadas, la mano izquierda pasaba por encima de su cabeza, y la otra la posaba encima de su estomago descubierto, su respirar era calmado y pausado.

De un momento a otro a Sasuke ya no le pareció graciosa la imagen, sino más bien provocativa, e inconscientemente se sentó en una orilla de la cama en donde descansaba el ojiazul, recorriendo con la mirada a este, de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en su boca, ligeramente entreabierta.

Retiró con el pulgar de la mano derecha la saliva que caía por la mejilla del rubio, y su otra mano retiró la de su compañero, la que descansaba en su estómago, poniendo la suya propia, acariciando suavemente el plano abdomen. Escuchó un suspiro salir de la boca del chico rubio, cosa que le motivó a tocar un poco más arriba, colándose por entre la ropa, hasta llegar al pecho; sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalada al palpar la bronceada piel del cuerpo bajo él. Increíble que aún con todo eso Uzumaki siguiera como si nada.

El calor que emanaba el cuerpo bajo él, causó que fuese bajando su rostro. Quería comprobar si ese mismo calor también lo poseía esa boca tan tentadora. Fue cuando sintió el delicado respirar de su compañero chocar contra sus labios, que rompiendo cualquier razonamiento coherente, bajando completamente su rostro hizo presión con los contrarios, dando un beso superficial.

En casi un segundo Sasuke se había vuelto a parar, con una mano cubriendo su boca, y la cabeza un poco baja, dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos… ¿Qué había hecho? Se había aprovechado de Naruto mientras dormía. Había actuado como un acosador, pero… aún así no se había podido resistir al tener aquellos rosados labios a su libre disposición.

Sacudió su cabeza, y respirando con más tranquilidad, se dispuso a acercarse de nuevo, pero esta vez para mover con un poco de brusquedad el hombro del rubio, el cual se removió inquieto en su lugar, para que de a poco sus ojos se comenzaran a abrir. Se reincorporó, sentándose en la cama, dando un largo bostezo, para seguidamente estirarse como si fuera un gato, cuando pudo enfocar bien su mirada, se dio cuenta de que su amigo se encontraba a su lado.

- ¿Sasuke? – Preguntó, tallándose uno de sus ojos, para poder alejar el sueño, y al verlo mejor sonrió ampliamente.- Buenos días.- le dijo alegremente. Uchiha al ver esa sonrisa se sintió aún más bastardo de lo que ya se sentía.- ¿Uh? Ya estás vestido… ¡Ah! Espérame un segundo, no me tardo nada.- y acto seguido se puso en pie de un salto, y a gran velocidad se encerró en el baño.

El ojinegro iba a decir algo, pero no pudo ya que el otro ni siquiera le dejó decir una mísera palabra, así que soltando un suspiro de frustración, se dispuso a tender las camas, y a propósito ¿Cuántos suspiros había dado esa mañana? No los tenía contados, pero sin duda eran varios.

.

.

.

_**Ahhh, me siento muy feliz de que les haya gustado el capítulo 4: **__sasukenaru, Hanako-sempai __**y**__ ShinigamiXD. __**Ah y sasukenaru gracias por decirme que habilitara la opción de reviews anónimos así que, arigato gosaimasu. Espero que les haya gustado el 5° capítulo.**_

_**Así que sin nada más que decir**_

_**Bye bye.**_

_**(Naki: … Bueno, yo también quería agradeceros por vuestros comentarios, la verdad es que por ellos es que Yuzed anda tan animado… Y MAS VALE QUE APRECIEN EL QUE **__**YO**__** ESTE AGRADECIENDOLES A USTEDES, INSECTOS INSIGNIFICANTES… nunca más lo haré) Ma, ma tranquilízate, bueno ahora si, hasta otra. ^_^ **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**- Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto…**_

_**- Esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretenerles a ustedes y porque es mi hobbi favorito.**_

_**Historia propiedad de: Yuzed Nowari.**_

_**Universo Alterno – Sasunaru.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lago Maguro**_

CAPITULO 6 "Café y pasteles"

A las nueve de la mañana, ya casi todo el pueblo estaba en pie, comprando alimentos o ya sea para pasear simplemente. Dos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, uno de ellos mirando para todos lados, maravillándose con los diferentes locales ambulantes que se habían puesto la tarde pasada. El día seguía fresco, pues desde temprano que las nubes no querían dejar pasar los rayos del brillante astro rey.

- Woaa, que pueblo más entretenido, hace no más de un día que estamos aquí y ya nos encontramos con una feria.- exclamó feliz el ojiazul, deteniéndose en uno de los diferentes puestos, mirando atentamente algo en particular, un monedero de rana. Soltó un suspiro, lamentablemente no había traído dinero, ya que no sabía que habría una feria.

Sasuke había estado atento a todo lo que hacía el rubio, mirando divertido como este reaccionaba a cada cosa que le atrajese de los puestos, comportándose como un niño, y es que a pesar de ya casi tener veinte años, Naruto seguía teniendo la mentalidad de un chiquillo, y sus acciones demostraban aquello. Además de que el chico realmente no se vestía muy 'maduro', pero eso no quería decir que tuviera un mal estilo, no, de hecho a ese rubio revoltoso le venían las ropas que tuviera colores alegres, como la que llevaba en estos momentos:

_[Bermudas con cuadros naranjas y blancos, zapatillas blancas con unos estampados de llamas anaranjadas; una playera amarilla, la cual tenía varios cortes, por los cuales se dejaba ver una tela azul; también llevaba puesto un chaleco naranja crema, abierto y de mangas que cubrían solo hasta el antebrazo; y por último traía puesto un colgante en el cual había un cristal celeste, regalo de su abuela]_

Cuando el azabache vio que el rubio miraba con entusiasmo un monedero de uno de los locales supo que lo quería, sin embargo al ver el suspiro que soltó, junto con una mirada de decepción, entendió que no tenía dinero.

- Quiero aquel monedero.- le dijo Uchiha al vendedor, señalando el objeto que quería comprar. Este con una sonrisa asintió y se dispuso a entregárselo.

- ¿Eh? – Naruto se sorprendió por la acción de su amigo, y más cuando este le pasó el monedero. Se quedó viendo el monedero y luego al muchacho, realmente el ojinegro había estado comportándose extraño últimamente, pero le gustaba, de alguna forma se sentía muy feliz cuando este le sonreía, o hasta sencillamente que le mirase.

- Vamos.- le dijo el azabache, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Todavía faltaban cosas por hacer, dado que el día de ayer, él había estado planificando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su plan, y esa 'cita' era tan solo la primera parte. De pronto recordó que Uzumaki no había tomado desayuno; perfecto.- Naruto, acompáñame a un lugar.- le dijo, agarrándolo de la mano y tirando de él para que le siguiera.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco por el agarre, por lo inesperado que fue, pero más porque fue Sasuke quien lo hizo, sin embargo después sonrió y apretó la mano contraria.

Pronto llegaron a una cafetería, entraron y se posicionaron en una de las mesas que estaban apegadas a la ventana, uno frente al otro. Al momento les atendió una joven.

- ¿Qué se van a servir? – les preguntó amablemente, con una libreta en una mano y una lápiz en la otra.

- Pues yo quiero… mnn…

- Pide lo que quieras pero que sea rápido dobe.- le dijo, viendo divertido como el ojiazul, al no poder decidirse, hacía graciosas caras.

- Bien, en ese caso…- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.- quiero una tarta de yogurt con frambuesa, otra de crema de limón, también quiero la tarta de trozos de piña. Flan de chocolate, jugo de naranja, un _pie_ de manzana, este helado triple de sabores: mora crema, frutilla, y vainilla… Ah, y este _Mouse _de chocolate.- terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

La señorita apenas pudo terminar de escribir, ya que el ojiazul había dicho todo muy rápido, sin embargo siempre con la mirada puesta en Sasuke, el cual simplemente le miraba con una sonrisa, pequeñita, en los labios.

- ¿Y usted joven? – le preguntó la chica a el azabache, con un tantito de miedo, al pensar que él también pediría lo mismo, o talvez más, que el otro.

- Yo solo tomaré un café.- le respondió, sin quitar la mirada de la persona frente a él. Ya sabía que ese tonto se aprovecharía de la situación, pero el venía preparado, además, ya le gustaría ver cuando le diera dolor de estómago por comer todo eso.

La mesera se fue, dejando a los dos chicos solos nuevamente.

- Más vale que hayas traído un buen monto de dinero Sasuke, porque con el hambre que tengo, hasta te podría comer a ti.- dijo Uzumaki, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, mas era por pensar en que dejaría en quiebra a su amigo, pero Sasuke había interpretado de otra forma lo dicho por el rubio.

- Yo también.- y sonrió de lado. Naruto no supo a que se refería, dado que el azabache solo había pedido una taza de café, no podía referirse a que tenía hambre, ¿entonces que era? – Yo también quiero comerte.- le dijo aclarando la duda que se había formado en el rostro del ojiazul. Je, a veces podía ser tan inocente.

- I-Idiota.- tartamudeó el chico, sonrojándose fuertemente, a consecuencia de la indecorosa declaración. ¿Cómo podía ser que dijera esas cosas así nada más? Aunque podía ser que lo dijera como si quisiera acabar con él, no, no, eso sonaba todavía peor.

- Pero no lo haré, me podría causar indigestión.- y una sonrisa burlona se apareció en su rostro. Vio como el otro se indignaba e iba a gritarle, pero no pudo dado que la mesera venía con el café del ojinegro, y al lado unos pasteles individuales. Los dejó en la mesa, y cada uno tomó lo que ordenó.

Naruto inmediatamente tomó el cubierto y sacando un pedazo de su tarta de yogurt y frambuesa se lo llevó inmediatamente a la boca de manera indignada, para así no soltar la sarta de improperios que tenía pensado decir en contra de Sasuke, sin embargo, al saborear el trozo de pastel, se sonrojó levemente, ¡era delicioso!, la textura, el sabor y aroma se quedaban en su paladar, además de que tenía una dulzura que no era empalagosa.

Sasuke solo se quedó observando como el otro degustaba lo que comía, je, daba la impresión de que nunca hubiera probado algo como eso, era entretenido mirarle.

- …- el ojinegro tan solo le veía con una mirada apacible, observando los movimientos que su compañero hacía con monotonía: tomaba con el cubierto, sacaba un trozo de tarta, lo llevaba a la boca, la abría, y podía ver, aunque fuera por unos segundos, como el chico sacaba un poco la lengua para depositar el dulce y saborearlo, para finalmente tragarlo; así una y otra vez.- Se ve bien.- comentó a secas, después de estar viéndole por un rato.

Uzumaki dejó de lado el pedazo de pastel, que justo en el momento que el azabache habló, había tocado con la lengua, para luego alejarlo y responderle.

- Pues está delicioso.- pero antes de que se llevara de nuevo el bocado a la boca, Uchiha, acercándose un poco, tomó su muñeca, guiándola hacía su propia boca, probando el trocito de tarta que estaba en el cubierto.

- Es dulce.- dijo en un susurro, que el otro escuchó claramente.

- …- Naruto se había quedado de piedra por un momento, al ver como el otro le 'robaba' aquella porción de pastel, sujetándole por la muñeca, pero cuando recuperó el habla se soltó del agarre, aunque sin ser brusco.- Por supuesto que tiene que ser dulce, tarado.- le aclaró, comiendo más aprisa, queriendo que así se le quitara el rubor que se posaba en sus mejillas.

- Jum, yo no me refería al sabor de la tarta.- le dijo en tono superior y misterioso, bebiendo luego de su café. Al observar como el otro le miraba como queriéndole decir 'explícate' se acercó muy lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron casi pegados a la oreja del rubio y le susurró.- Yo quería decir que el sabor de tu boca es dulce.

Y la sangre se le volvió a subir al rostro…

**. tanto.:.**

En una plaza, detrás de unos arbustos se podía escuchar la siguiente conversación:

- ¿A dónde se habrán ido? – preguntó una voz femenina al grupo en un susurro.

- Maldición, si Sakura no se hubiera demorado tanto en el baño.- exclamó otra persona en el mismo tono de voz.

- Ya les dije que ayer comí algo que me hizo mal.- Sakura se escuchaba molesta y avergonzada, pero hablaba muy bajito.

- Chicos, no es momento de ponerse a discutir, en lo único que tenemos que preocuparnos ahora es en encontrar a Sasuke-san y Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata, pero su voz se escuchaba decidida, no como otras veces en la cual sonaba con miedo y timidez.- además Sakura no tiene la culpa de que el baño casi explotase por…

- ¡Hinata! – gritó la pelirosa elevando la voz.- _"Que vergüenza"_

- Hinata tiene razón, demonios, ustedes son demasiado problemáticos.- dijo otra voz, en tono perezoso.

- Tú cierra la boca Shikamaru, ya me tienes hasta la coronilla con esa palabra.- le dijo Ino a su amigo enojada.- Además, les hubiéramos alcanzado si ustedes nos hubieran despertado más temprano, ¿No, Kiba? – Dijo de nuevo, dirigiéndose esta vez al castaño.

- Mnn, pues hubiera sido igual: con la pintadita que le hicieron al rostro de Shikamaru…- gruñó Inuzuka.

- Ya dijimos que queríamos pintar a Chouji.- chilló la rubia.- además casi todo lo hizo esta fea.

- ¡Pero fue tu idea!

- Ahora comprendo el porque no tienes novio Sakura, si te pintas como me maquillaste, está más que claro.- dijo de manera tranquila el chico genio, con extremo aburrimiento.

Los arbustos se movieron un poco, escuchándose ruidos de golpes y chillidos con reclamos

- Me está dando hambre.- el gordito del grupo habló por primera vez desde que se escondieron allí, acto después se escuchó el gruñido de su estómago.- No desayunamos nada.

- Esto lo vale, Chouji.- Le dijo Hinata a modo de consuelo, levantando su pulgar en alto.

- Maldición, ¿Dónde estarán? – se quejó la rubia.

- No lo sabremos si nos quedamos aquí.- comentó con serenidad Shino.

- Tienes razón, bien, hay que salir.- dijo Kiba

- Si.- y con ese asentimiento en general, los arbustos se empezaron a mover, y de ellos salieron 7 personas, todas con gafas de sol – Shino ya las tenía – y gabardinas negras y junto con unos gorros

- Entonces separémonos.- ordenó Sakura.- Si alguno encuentra algo se lo informa al resto.- y cuando todos asintieron, se fueron por distintos caminos.

Vaya, era una lástima, ya que si se hubieran volteado y hubieran observado en la acera del frente, se encontraba una cafetería, y precisamente se podía ver a través de la ventana, una singular cabellera rubia, junto con otra azabache, las cuales parecían discutir.

.

.

.

_**Wooa, sexto capítulo, tengo prisa así que solo quería agradeceros a quienes comentaron,**_

_**MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS**_

_**Y lamento la demora, pero ya expliqué el porque de eso en mi perfil.**_

_**Bye bye…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**- Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto…**_

_**- Esta historia fue creada con el fin de poder entretenerles a ustedes y porque es además mi hobbi favorito.**_

_**Historia propiedad de: Yuzed Nowari.**_

_**Universo Alterno – Sasunaru.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lago Maguro**_

CAPITULO 7 "Encuentro inesperado"

Eso no estaba bien, en definitiva que no estaba bien, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Ah sí, ya lo recordaba: estaban de los más bien en aquel local, comiendo, peleando y riendo, pero de pronto Naruto había dicho que quería ir a un lugar, y él, tonta e ingenuamente se había dejado guiar, ahora se encontraban en camino hacía, lo que se suponía que era, la casa de ese pelirrojo llamado Gaara.

Eso afectaba en demasía sus planes, pero tampoco quería ser desconsiderado con Naruto… ¡Ah demonios! ¿A quien engañaba? Estaba celoso, no quería que el rubio se viera con el chico que parecía un mapache sin cejas, no, ese chiquillo revoltoso le pertenecía solo a él… un momento… ¿le pertenecía? Ah, maldición, ya hasta se estaba comportando como un maniático posesivo, pero era culpa de Naruto. En fin, solo sería unos minutos, nada más, irían, saludarían y luego se marcharían para continuar con su 'cita', si, eso harían, ¿o talvez no?...

- Woaa, esta casa es enorme.- exclamaba un ojiazul, mirando asombrado para todas partes. Estaba sentado en un amplio sillón de color mostaza.

La casa en si era bastante grande, de paredes blancas, y cuando uno entraba, había un pequeño desnivel, de más o menos unos diez centímetros. La sala en la que fueron recibidos Sasuke y Naruto era la principal, el suelo estaba cubierto de cerámica marrón, y en las esquinas se encontraban diferentes tipos de plantas. Del techo, el cual era de madera y en punta, colgaba un candelabro de ocho velas. a la izquierda se podía ver un pasillo, el cual debía llevar a las demás habitaciones.

- Si, aquí venimos con mis hermanos para pasar los últimos días de vacaciones, antes de volver a la universidad.- le comentó el de ojos agua marina, mientras dejaba en la mesita de centro tres vasos con jugo.

- ¿A que universidad vas? – preguntó Naruto.

- A la de Suna.- le respondió el otro.

- ¿Enserio? Yo también, es curioso que no nos hayamos encontrado.

- Pues si, aunque yo estoy en el edificio C-3, estoy estudiando arqueología.

- Wou eso es impresionante, ahora comprendo porque no nos hemos visto. Yo estoy en el edificio D-4, y mi sueño es ser fotógrafo.

- ¿Fotógrafo? ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, si soy fotógrafo, podré ir por el mundo, capturando las diferentes escenas que me gusten de cualquier parte, además, mi abuela dice que tengo un gran talento.

- Espero que te vaya bien.

- Gracias, pero uno de estos días podríamos quedar en juntarnos para…

Y a Sasuke no le podría importar menos la conversación que esos dos tenían, de cierta forma se sentía excluido, y por otro lado quería irse, había estado planeando todo eso para que saliera a la perfección, pero no contó con ese pequeño problema, después de todo, le había dicho a Naruto que quería que lo acompañara a un lugar, y no había especificado cual, por lo que talvez ese rubio idiota hubiera pensado que la feria era aquel lugar, cosa que no era así.

Estaba apunto de hablar cuando escuchó algo que lo alteró, era una voz que provenía del pasillo, pero no era solo por haberla escuchado, sino más bien el hecho de que sabía de quien era esa voz, aunque muy dentro de él solo quisiera creer que fue producto de su imaginación…

- ¡Gaa-chan! -

Maldición, no era producto de su imaginación, y lo confirmó cuando la persona dueña de aquella voz que lo volvía loco apareció por el pasillo, abrazando al pelirrojo, bueno, más bien saltó encima de este.

- Por Dios, quítate de encima que pesas tarado.- se quejó Gaara, tratando de alejar a la persona que tenía encima. Santo cielo, ese tipo era más cargante que el café.

- ¿Por qué? Yo estoy cómodo.- dijo esta persona, aferrándose más al chico, pero paró cuando sus ojos se posaron en las dos personas sentadas en frente, una le miraba con confusión, quizás por la escena, y la otra tenía una mirada como si quisiera desaparecer del lugar. Reconoció al instante esa mirada de ojos ónice.- ¿Sasuke?

- Sai.- fue lo único que salió de la boca del azabache. Naruto se confundió aún más, ¿esos dos se conocían? ¿Quién era ese chico que Sasuke dijo que se llamaba Sai?

- Oh Sasuke, que sorpresa.- dijo levantándose de encima del chico pelirrojo, para dirigirse hacia el otro azabache, el cual se levantó también.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo.- respondió Uchiha, quedando frente a frente con la otra persona.

- Pues es obvio, estoy pasando unos días de vacaciones con mi novio.- respondió este con una sonrisa, falsa cabe decir.

- Sht, ahora entiendo porque el nombre de Sabaku no Gaara se me hacía tan familiar.- comentó Sasuke, sin desviar la mirada del chico frente a él, sin embargo hablaba con voz monótona, como si no le importara lo que decía.- Tú me metías ese nombre hasta en la sopa.- dijo después, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Ah, esto, Sasuke…- interrumpió Naruto, sintiéndose más confundido todavía, estaba claro que se conocían, y desde hace mucho parece, talvez eran familiares, ya que el parecido entre ambos era mucho, claro que ese chico Sai, tenía el cabello mucho más corto que el de Sasuke.

- Ah, lo siento.- se disculpó el azabache, dándose cuenta de que había dejado de lado al rubio, maldito Sai, que con su presencia hacía que se olvidara de lo más importante.- Este chico es Sai, él es mi…

- … primo.- terminó de decir el otro, al ver que Uchiha no tenía intención de continuar, con una sonrisa. Le extendió la mano al ojiazul, el cual la tomó y también sonrió, eso si una tanto nervioso, las sonrisas de ese sujeto eran escalofriantes.

- Si, lamentablemente este artista de mierda es mi primo.- Sasuke pronunció cada palabra con voz venenosa, clara señal de que no se llevaba bien con el otro azabache. Y así era, le molestaba el hecho de que se parecieran tanto, pero más el de sus estúpidas sonrisas, ellos eran totalmente diferentes, y desde que se conocieron supieron que su único destino era llevarse mal mutuamente.

- Sigues siendo tan cariñoso como siempre, ¿no?, cacatúa pervertida.- le respondió el otro con el mismo tono de voz.

A Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja, enfureciéndose aún más con eso, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca para soltar otro insulto, la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de los cuatro jóvenes. Por ella pasaron una chica castaña, pero más parecía que su cabello era rubio, y un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, pero lo curioso era que detrás de ellos, otros siete chicos pasaron, sonriendo nerviosamente. Demonios, lo único que le faltaba.

- Nos encontramos con estos chicos afuera, parece que estaban indecisos sobre pasar o no.- Temari parecía tener su habitual humor, pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Nara, para luego desviarla hacia el frente.

- No-nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí.- dijo Sakura con nerviosismo, ya que Sasuke le enviaba una mirada asesina, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de que ellos le seguían.

Al final Sasuke y compañía se quedaron allí hasta la hora de almuerzo, para desgracia de este, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

.

.

.

_**Y YA VAMOS CON EL SEPTIMO… quiero agradecer a: **__Hanako-senpai __**(Naki: Hana-chan gracias por tu apoyo)**__ anny __**(Naki: nos alegra que te siga gustando) y a **__sasukenaru. **(Naki: esperamos que te guste)**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS**_

_**(Naki: … ¿qué?) No piensas decir nada ¬¬ (Naki: olvidalo, ya agradecí en un momento, no lo vuelvo a hacer, que yo, LA GRAN NAKI-SAMA agradesca es demasiado…) Oki oki ya no te molesto.**_

_**(X Laykan: Yu-kun si prefieres puedo reemplazar a Na-kun ^.^) **__**No, no quiero, Naki me agrada tu no. **__**(X Laykan: T.T me sigues teniendo miedo)**_

_**Si, pero bueno, nos vemos en otra oportunidad… (Naki: no que ibas a hacer algo ¬¬) A si, se me olvidaba… bueno, como los capítulos son cortos voy a hacer un 'detrás de escena' y aquí esta el primero, que lo disfrutéis…**_

_Nota: imagínenselos como chibis._

.

.

.

'Detrás de escena' 1° - No comparto lo que es mío.-

_(Se ve a todos en unos amplios camerinos)_

Yuzed: *entrando por la puerta y gritando* CHICOOS, buen trabajo a todos, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en el siguiente capítulo~.

Todos: Yooosh.

Yuzed: Bueno cuando terminen de arreglarse pueden retirarse *suena un celular* Aah, entonces, nos vemos en cualquier día, bye~ … *se marcha* mochi mochi, ah, hola, si si ya terminamos…

_(Se cierra la puerta)_

Hinata: Aaah, estoy cansada _*Hinata se estira y luego toma una toalla*_ pero ha salido bien ¿no?

Kiba: ¡Claro! *_responde energético y con una gran sonrisa_ _* _Porque somos los mejores artistas jajajaja._*Abraza a Hinata por los hombros* _

_(Sasuke como siempre, mantiene una postura calmada e inmutable, está apoyado en una pared, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, y por unos de sus hombros cuelga una mochila)_

Sai: _*acercándose con su siempre falsa sonrisa* _Ooh, al parecer ya has terminado de arreglarte 'primo'

Sasuke: … Sai… *_abre los ojos*_ ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE SOLO ES ACTUACIÓN, NO SOMOS PRIMOS! *_Sasuke está exaltado y sus ojos están en llamas*_

Sai: Bueno, bueno, solo quería saber si me podrías prestar un poco de tu gel para el cabello

Sasuke: No.

Sai: ¿Por qué?

Sasuke: Porque es mío, y lo que es mío solo es mío.

Sai: Ah, ¿y que tal aquel CD de LMC?

Sasuke: No, porque es mío.

Sai: ¿Y tus pantuflas de conejitos?

Sasuke: No.

Sai: ¿Y una de tus poleras de…?

Sasuke: Tampoco.

Sai: ¿Y la película de 'Saw 3'?

Sasuke: No.

Sai: ¿Qué tal uno de tus tomates?

Sasuke: menos.

_(Sai se queda callado hasta que ensanchando aún más su sonrisa dice)_

Sai: ¿Y si invito a comer a Naruto-kun?

_(Sasuke se queda callado y con un sonrojo baja la cabeza)_

Sasuke: No puedes *_susurro*_

Sai: _*con su sonrisa*_ ¿Por qué?

Sasuke: _*levanta la cabeza, aún sonrojado y grita* _PORQUE ES MIO Y LO QUE ES MIO NO LO COMPARTO.

_(La sala queda en silencio y todos se quedan mirando a Uchiha. Sasuke se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y se va de allí rápido. Lo último que se escucha es una puerta cerrarse fuertemente. Shikamaru y Gaara se acercan)_

Shikamaru: Vaya tío problemático, no entiendo su reacción si ya todos sabemos que lo quiere.

Sai: Creo que tendré que esforzarme más _*se gira para hablar con el pelirrojo* _¿Vamos a comer?

Gaara: Tú pagas. _*dice simplemente con su habitual serenidad*_

Sai: Claro, claro.

_(Cuando todos están listos se marchan y cierran la puerta del estudio con llave. Pero no se dan cuenta de que alguien a quedado adentro)_

Sakura: ¿Eh? Porque todo está tan oscuro… CHICOS SI ES UNA BROMA ME LAS PAGARÁN… _*Silencio*_

…**Ku ku ku ku, al parecer he encontrado otra presa, ku ku ku ku** _*Risa malévola*_

Sakura: ¡Kyaaaa! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es el fantasma del pedófilo-gay-sádico-zoofílico-pederastra de Orochimaru~!

…**..FIN….**


	8. Chapter 8

_**- Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto…**_

_**- Esta historia fue creada con el fin de poder entretenerles a ustedes y porque es además mi hobbi favorito.**_

_**Historia propiedad de: Yuzed Nowari.**_

_**Universo Alterno – Sasunaru.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lago Maguro**_

CAPITULO 8: "En la tarde, un parque de atracciones" "Montaña Rusa"

A las tres de la tarde en Konoha, la mayoría de las personas estaban en sus casas, relajándose o tomando una siesta, era un pueblo muy tranquilo…

- ¡QUE ME DEVUELVAS EL CONTROL!

Así era en la mayoría de las casas, y en algunas no…

- ¡PERO YO QUIERO VER ANIMAL PLANET!

- Mejor es ver 'El Gourmet'

- Chouji, no puedes dejar de pensar en comida ¿cierto?

- ¿Y que tal una película?

- En las tardes no dan películas, Shikamaru.

- ¡Kiba devuélveme el control que la novela ya va a empezar!

En la casa de verano de los hermanos Sabaku nunca había habido tanto alboroto, y más por un control remoto, pero era divertido verlos, bueno, los demás pensaban así, ya que unos ojos negros solo veían todo con sumo desinterés y aburrimiento, y no era Sai precisamente, sino Sasuke, el cual solo quería irse, pero sus amigos no tenían esos planes al parecer. ¡Eso es! Perfecto, ya tenía un plan, mientras ellos se divertían en esa casa, él y Naruto podrían seguir con la 'cita', sin interrupciones ni 'seguimientos secretos' pero para llevar a cabo su tan magnifico plan, necesitaría ayuda, y aunque no quisiera, la única persona que podía ayudarlo era…

- Parece que no te diviertes, Sasuke…

Si, el único que podía ayudarlo era su 'queridísimo' primo, Sai.

- Necesito tu ayuda.- le dijo de manera seria, a él nunca le gustaba andar con rodeos, por eso iba siempre al punto. Solo esperaba que el otro azabache le ayudara y que no empezara con sus comentarios.

- ¿Para que? – preguntó el otro, sonriendo de manera plástica, ja, no es que le gustara ver como las otras personas sufrían, pero Sasuke era otro cuento. Él no sentía ningún rencor por ese Uchiha, es más, solo quería que fueran amigos, que se llevaran bien, pero el azabache no pensaba lo mismo, así que esa oportunidad no la desaprovecharía.

- Tengo que irme, pero no quiero que ninguno de los chicos me siga.- trató de ser lo más breve posible.

- Eso sería fácil, pero creo que hay algo que no me quieres decir.- dijo el otro, por primera vez en el día poniendo una cara un tanto seria, o sino serena.

- Tsk…- diablos, Sai era demasiado intuitivo, pero ya que le iba a ayudar, sería justo que le dijera.- Necesito salir, pero también que Naruto venga conmigo.

- Así que se lo vas a decir.- dijo el otro, apareciendo en su rostro una leve sonrisa, pero esta era más sincera que las otras.- Ya era hora, después de todo lo que me has contado sobre ese chico, se me hacía raro que todavía no fuera tuyo.- y acto seguido soltó un suspiro, miró a la persona frente a él y poniendo una mano en su hombro le dijo.- Me alegro por ti.

- …- el ojinegro definitivamente no se esperaba eso, y poniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción susurró.- Gracias Sai.

El otro azabache se quedó un poco sorprendido, nunca hubiera esperado que su primo le agradeciera a alguien, y mucho menos que ese 'gracias' fuera para él. Le hubiera gustado decirle que repitiera eso, pero conociendo lo orgulloso que era el otro, de seguro no lo volvería a decir, así que solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y se fue de vuelta con el grupo.

Sasuke se había levantado del sillón, dirigiéndose donde estaba el rubio, e interrumpiendo la conversación que este tenía con Gaara, lo hizo ademán de que le siguiera…

- Oigan chicos.- dijo Sai, haciendo que todos posaran sus miradas en él.- Me gustaría que me hicieran un pequeño favor… En uno de los cuartos de atrás tengo varias pinturas que he hecho, y me gustaría saber su opinión sobre ellas.- continuó hablando, los demás solo asintieron, algunos preguntando cosas como '¿Eres pintor?' '¿Qué tipo de cosas pintas?' o 'Espero que tus cuadros no sean tan escalofriantes como tu sonrisa' y cosas por el estilo.

Naruto al ver que todos sus amigos se iban por donde Sai les indicaba, quiso seguirlos, pero un agarrón en su muñeca le detuvo, giró su rostro y vio como Sasuke negaba, luego el azabache le jaló hasta que llegaron a la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo ambos por esta. Esto confundió aún más al ojiazul, pero no quiso preguntar ni replicar, dado que él también quería irse, pero no quería ser así de mal educado con Gaara y sus hermanos.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron de nuevo al pueblo, pues la casa de Gaara quedaba un poco apartada de este, y se ubicaba en la cima de una pequeña colina. Uzumaki pensó que después de llegar a Konoha cada uno se iría por su lado, pero cuando Uchiha le guiaba hacía otro lugar supo que no era sí.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó, no es que desconfiara de su amigo, pero se le hacía raro que de un día para otro, el azabache se comportara tan, tan… Agh, ya no sabía ni que pensaba el otro, en primera, no entendía porque se comportaba tan amable y servicial con él, aunque no era que le desagradara, y en segunda porque insistía en pasar tanto tiempo los dos, y, repito, no era que le desagradara.

- Ya lo sabrás.- le contestó el otro simplemente, soltándolo de la muñeca, para agarrar su mano, pensó que el otro le haría el quite, sin embargo no fue así, es más, Uzumaki le correspondió el gesto.

Al poco tiempo, salieron nuevamente del pueblo, en la misma dirección en la que quedaba la montaña. El ojiazul quedó un poco perplejo cuando sus ojos se posaron en lo que estaba frente a él.

Grandes atracciones, ruido, grito de niños, varias personas recorriendo el lugar, el olor de frituras, dulces y demás comida chatarra, los llamativos colores de los diferentes tipos de juegos. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era esa gran rueda que giraba lentamente, y que al parecer se encontraba en medio de, lo que obviamente era, ese parque de diversiones.

- Wow, vamos Sasuke camina.- le dijo el ojiazul, llenó de energía, caminando, o más bien corriendo, para llegar a loas atracciones. Uchiha solo bufó divertido, Uzumaki era muy fácil de adivinar, pero eso era solo la segunda parte de su plan, aún faltaba el espectáculo principal, que si bien iba a ser algo cursi, pero no importaba, todo por poder pasar de un simple amigo a la pareja de ese revoltoso rubio.

- Quédate quieto Naruto.- le regañó al ver que el chico no paraba de ir de aquí para allá, viendo cada puesto con entusiasmo, quería subirse a todos, que rabia, tantas atracciones y solo un Naruto, pero la tarde recién comenzaba, había tiempo de más. Se acercó de nuevo a Uchiha, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

- Subámonos a uno.- le dijo, sujetándolo de la mano, para tironear de él y caminar al primer juego que estuviera cerca, que resultó ser nada más ni menos que la montaña rusa.

- Si quieres súbete tú, pero yo no.- A Sasuke nunca le habían gustado esos juegos, todo el mundo decía que eran emocionantes, pero para él eran muy aburridos, no sabía el porque, pero nunca lograban excitarlo de la misma manera que a las otras personas

- Pero no sería divertido subir solo.- dijo, aunque ya sabía como era el carácter de Uchiha, así que no insistió más y se fue. Se posicionó en donde se suponía era la fila, esperando poder subir. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no entraba en un parque de diversiones, la última vez que había ido, tenía unos cuatro años, cuando sus padres aún vivían. Sonrió con amargura, pero pronto se recompuso, era lindo tener aún en su memoria algún recuerdo de su mamá y su papá.

El ojinegro se quedó en el mismo lugar que antes, observando al rubio, por un momento vio una mueca nostálgica en el rostro de Naruto, pero de seguro era solo su imaginación, ya que esta se fue tan rápido como vino. Pensó en ir a comprar algo para el chico de marcas en las mejillas, y se encaminó hacia algún puesto de aquel parque.

El ojiazul, a penas se sentó en uno de los puestos de la montaña rusa, sintió de ante mano el vértigo que muchas veces le provocaba la altura, irónicamente aún ni se movían. Cuando los generadores empezaron a funcionar, y la máquina se empezó a mover, Uzumaki se aferró firmemente a la barra de protección

En un principio, el andar de aquella atracción era lento, pero a medida que avanzaba, la cosa se ponía violenta, y no pasó mucho para que esta tomara velocidad, recorriendo los largos y curvados rieles, dando innumerables vueltas, dejando de cabeza a las personas por unos instantes.

Sasuke al volver, traía con el dos latas de refrescos en cada mano, al parecer Naruto aún no bajaba, ya que no lo veía en ningún lugar cercano y seguía escuchando gritos provenir de la montaña rusa, por lo que se acercó a una banca no muy alejada de allí, sentándose, desde ese lugar tenía una excelente vista, podría localizar al rubio fácilmente.

Cuando Uzumaki bajó de la montaña rusa, se sentía un tanto desubicado, estaba mareado, mas aún así no sentía ganas de vomitar, ¡eso había estado súper! Quería volver a repetirlo, pero se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba… ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sasuke?

Ja, como siempre tenía razón, dado que desde ese lugar – aún seguía en las bancas – tenía una amplia visión del parque, por lo que no fue muy difícil encontrar a Naruto, y más por el llamativo físico de su amigo-que-pronto-ya-no-sería-tan-amigo-y-pasarían-a-ser-algo-más, después de todo, un chico alto, de cabellera rubia, de profundos ojos azules, cuerpo bien formado, y de mirada encantadora y atrayente no se veía en cualquier lugar. Cuando el azabache vio que miraba en a dirección que él se encontraba, hizo un sutil gesto con la mano para que le notase.

A lo lejos pudo divisar al tonto de Sasuke, sentado en una banca de madera. A paso apresurado pero tranquilo a su vez se dirigió hacía el ojinegro, ya que aún se encontraba mareado y no quería caerse, sin embargo no pudo evitar observarle mientras avanzaba, y era imposible no hacerlo, Sasuke desde que eran pequeños, siempre le había cautivado de una manera que en aquel entonces no sabía describir, pero que ahora fácilmente sabía que era… _'misterio'_… al contrario de las demás personas – mujeres por sobre todo – Uchiha no le parecía un ser 'sensual', 'serio', 'orgulloso' 'arrogante' o hasta 'irritante', según lo que cada persona pensase, no, para él Sasuke no era nada de eso, si bien, lo atractivo lo tenía de sobra, era serio, pero esa era la impresión que daba al no conocerle, lo orgulloso era de familia, y si le llegabas a conocer no era arrogante, ni mucho menos irritante, no… Uchiha Sasuke era una persona común en algún sentido, aunque era muy calmado y sabía que hacer en cada situación, no exponía sus emociones, pero con solo verle a los ojos podías entenderle… el azabache poseía una mirada 'enigmática', y para Naruto eso era lo que más le atraía de Sasuke, que con solo observarle a los ojos hacía que sintieras miles de cosas diferentes, según como te mirase.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al lugar en donde su amigo estaba… sonrió levemente al darse cuenta en que pensaba… el ojinegro era un chico misterioso, que sin darte cuenta te atraía como si fueras un imán…

- Te has demorado.- le dijo Uchiha cuando se encontró con el rubio, se había levantado y ahora extendía hacia el ojiazul una de las latas de refresco, la cual el otro tomó, y luego de abrirla bebió un largo trago.

- Uff, gracias Sasuke.- le agradeció después, sonriéndole.- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – le preguntó al rato.

- … - El de cabellos negros se quedó pensando un poco, pero luego miró a Naruto y encogiéndose de hombros se giró y empezó a caminar.- Podemos ir caminando y así encontrar algo.- expresó luego pero sin detenerse ni voltear a verle.

- A-ah, espérame idiota.- Uzumaki al ver que el otro ya se estaba alejando de él trató de llamarlo para que le esperase, pero como pensó no resultó, ya que el otro siguió caminando, por lo que tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarle…

.

.

.

_**LO SIENTO MUCHO~ T_T realmente no tengo excusa, la flojera me pudo más (Naki: Jes, no se porque tengo a alguien tan... tan extraño como tu) bueno, pero, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS ~. Sus comentarios me hacen tan feliz TvT (Naki: ¬¬ oe, ya para que si lloras tu mente se inunda y yo me ahogo u_ú) Aah, lo shiento *se limpia las lágrimas* **_

_**Bien, ya estoy mejor, me alegro que haya gustado el detrás de escena, y woosh, tengo también nuevos lectores.**_

_**Bien, quiero dar gracias a: **_

_**- **__Hanako-senpaii__** ~: muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo senpai ~ (Naki: sabes ¬¬ cuando dices 'senpaii ~' así, me recuerdas a Tobi -_-) Ooh, pero Yuzed es un chico malo ÒvÓ (Naki: no, eres idiota) Ah, y descuida senpai, que seguiré con la historia, no quiero que tu comadre fantasma me persiga. O_O**_

_**- **__SmileSkuashSKII__**: muchas gracias por tu comentario, mi ser muy feliz si a tu persona gustarle mi fic (Naki: -_- ¿Qué fue eso?) Ah, lo siento cuando me emociono escribo así. **_

_**Y sí, Jiraiya-sensei da miedo con sus revistas porn, ¬¬ pero ya lo conocemos, no cambiará.**_

_**No se si saque a Kakashi, ya que ya casi tengo terminada la historia, pero talves improvise ^_^, y si Sasuke le dirá a Naruto si lo ama… jujuju tendrás que esperar para saber. (Naki: Oe, Yu-baka, ¿Por qué no metes a Kyuubi-sama u_u) Maa, porque no se que podría hacer ^_^ (Naki: Te odio)**_

_**- **__sasukenaru xD__**: estoy tan feliz de que te siga gustando, y sip, Gaara-kun es muy moe ^x^**_

_**- **__wnd-neko: __**Ahhh, gracias siempre es bueno tener más lectores, agradesco tu comentario**_

_**Bien, hasta aquí que ya se me alargo mucho, vamos al detrás de escena**_.

'Detrás de escena' 2° - Llamemos a Orochimaru-

_(Nuevamente en los amplios camerinos)_

Yuzed: _*Con un megáfono en mano, lentes de sol, una boina negra y una bufanda blanca enrollada en su cuello*_ MUY BIEN HECHO A TODOS, AH ESTADO BIEN, AHORA ESPEREMOS QUE AL PUBLICO LE GUSTE ~.

_(Todos se le quedan viendo como a un bicho rarito)_

Naruto: ¿Y esas manera de vestirte, director? _*le dice acercándose a el, examinándole con la mirada*_

Yuzed: _*Con una sonrisa* _ Ah que está guay.

Todos: _*moviendo la mano como corriendo a una mosca*_ Ni hablar, es extraño.

Yuzed: _*deprimido, haciendo circulitos en un rincón* _Y yo que pensé que gustaría _*se recompone y con una sonrisa dice* _bueno, pero tenía que intentarlo, ah si, se me olvidaba, cuando se vayan, asegúrense que nadie se quede adentro del estudio… miren que ayer dejaron a Sakura, y no quiero ni saber que le pasó, porque hoy en la mañana, estaba en el piso, en forma fetal chupándose el dedo pulgar, así que ya saben _*se da la vuelta y se marcha. Se escucha la puerta cerrarse*_

_(Todos ponen sus miradas en Sakura, la chica está en una esquina de la habitación y pareciera que no hubiera dormido)_

Ino: ¿Y que fue lo que viste, Sakura? _*se acerca a ella y le acaricia la cabeza*_

Sakura: _*temblando*_ F-fue, a-algoo horr-riblee *_se toma la cabeza y empieza a negar* _Kyaaa, ¡El fantasma de Orochimaru me atormenta ~!

Chouji: *_comiendo unas donas* _¿El fantasma de Orochimaru?

Shikamaru: *_colocando una expresión de sorpresa y un poco nerviosa* _¿E-encerio te lo encontraste?

_(Los que no sabían quien era Orochimaru, solo se quedaron más confundidos, y es que hasta el sereno, por no decir perezoso, de Shikamaru se había inmutado con solo escuchar el nombre de aquel tipo)_

Naruto: _*acercándose a Sasuke*_ Nee, Sasuke, ¿Quién es Orochiraru?

Sasuke: _*con voz monótona* _Ni idea, y no es Orochiraru, sino Orochimaru.

¿?: Orochimaru era el antiguo director y propietario de este estudio _* Shino apareció desde atrás de Uchiha y Uzumaki, con una linterna apuntando su rostro, asustándolos un poco, bueno, el azabache, solo dio un pequeño respingón, pero el rubio dio un pequeño gritito*_

Naruto: ¡Shino! ¡No salgas así! _*A un metro de distancia y apuntándolo con el dedo*_

Shikamaru: Nadie sabe las razones exactas de su muerte, pero se dice que fue por las innumerables drogas que se inyectaba, según muchos, decía que era para ser inmortal, pero como ven, murió y ahora su alma ronda en este estudio _*finalizó Shikamaru, dejando el ambiente un poco tenso*_

_(Silencio ~)_

Kiba: _*Con una sonrisa* _¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si llamamos al loco ese? _*sonrie de forma sospechosa*_

Hinata: Ki-Kiba-kun, no creo que sea buena idea _*Con un sonrojo y frotándose las manos*_

Naruto: _*nervioso* _Yo apoyo a Hinata.

Kiba: _*Mirando al rubio burlonamente* _Oh vamos, no me digas que eres un pollo.

Chouji: ¿No será gallina? _*comiendo*_

Kiba: Da lo mismo, al final son la misma cosa ¿no? _*mira de nuevo a los otros chico*…_Entonces ¿Qué dicen?

Sakura: ¡Yo digo que no! ¡No quiero que de nuevo…! _*No alcanza a terminar, ya que se desmaya, y le sale espuma de la boca*_

Ino: ¡Sakura! _*Ino la empieza a zarandear, tomándola por el cuello de su blusa* _¡Levántate! _*Le empieza a dar cachetadas*_

_(Todos se quedan viendo a Ino y Sakura como si fueran extraterrestres)_

_(La puerta del estudio se abre, y pasan por ella tres personas)_

Rock Lee: _*energético*_ ¡Yoosh, Chicos! ¿Cómo va todo?

Neji: _*Con su mirada tranquila* _Hinata-sama ¿Ya está lista?

Hinata: Nii-san.

Tenten: _*sonriendo* _Hola… ¿Eh? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sakura? _*Mirando como Ino aún la sigue abofeteando* _

Kiba: Se ha desmayado después de escuchar el nombre de Orochipepe.

Neji/Lee/Tenten: ¿Orochi…pepe?

Shikamaru: Es Orochimaru, el antiguo y fallecido dueño de este lugar, Kiba quiere 'invocarlo'… Tsk, problemático. _*Explica Nara*_

Kiba: Vamos chico, el que se queda lo invito a comer.

Chouji: ¡Acepto!

Shikamaru: Que problemático, no hay remedio.

Ino: _*dejando de abofetear a Sakura* _B-bueno, si Shikamaru y Chouji se quedan, entonces yo también.

Lee: ¡Cuenten conmigo! ¡Ningún espíritu apagará la llama de mi juventud! _*con llamas en los ojos*_

_(Neji y Tenten solo se quedan viendo a Lee con una gota de sudor y vergüenza ajena)_

Naruto: _*Con una mirada resignada* _¿No tengo opción?

Kiba: No… ¿Qué dices Sasuke?

Sasuke: _*Con los ojos cerrados* _ Supongo que por hoy lo haré.

Kiba: ¡Bien, llamemos al espíritu de Orochimaru ~!

_(Ya con todos decididos, apagan las luces y se sientan en el piso, formando un círculo, adentro de este se encuentra una vela)_

Kiba: _*Cerrando los ojos y alzando las manos* _Ohh~ Espíritu de Orochimaru ~. Queremos hacer contacto contigo ~. Si me escuchas, ¡Aparece!

_(Silencio ~)_

Ino: *_con voz nerviosa* _ No ha funcionado, será mejor que nos va…

_**Ku ku ku... ¿Quién me ha llamado?**_

_(La luz de la vela cambia de color amarillo a uno azul-celeste, y de esta llama, empieza a salir una cabeza, luego unos brazos y finalmente una cola)_

_**Ku ku ku… Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Unos hermosos 'espécimen'**_

Naruto: ¡Gyaa~! ¡Un fantasma! _*Cae desmayado con los ojos en espiral y espuma saliendo de su boca*_

Sasuke: ¡Oi! ¡Naruto! ¡Despierta Naruto! _*zamarreándolo*_

_(Orochimaru dirige su mirada hacia Sasuke y cuando lo ve, sus enormes ojos de reptil se abren desmesuradamente)_

_**¡Tú! ¡Tú chico!... ¡Tu cuerpo! ¡Quiero tu cuerpo~!**_

_(Sasuke solo lo mira como diciendo 'no jodas y esfúmate')_

_(Orochimaru se abalanza contra Uchiha, pero no logra ni acercársele cuando siente un tirón en su 'cola fantasmal')_

_**Kabuto: ***__Con una sonrisa mientras lo arrastra hacia otra habitación__*** Lo siento, Orochimaru-sama, pero es hora de su medicina.**_

_**Orochimaru: Kabuto, ¿no puedes esperar?**_

_**Kabuto: No.**_

_**Orochimaru: Bien… ***__Mira a Sasuke__*** ¡Pero no lo olvides, tu cuerpo me pertenecerá…! Emm, ¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?**_

Sasuke: _*con cara de, 'eres estúpido o qué', pero luego una ampolletita aparece en la cabeza del azabache, dándole una idea* _ Itachi.

_**Orochimaru: Entonces… ¡No lo olvides, tu cuerpo me pertenecerá Itachi-kun! Ku ku ku **__*desaparece junto con Kabuto*_

-En otro lugar-

¿?: ¡Achú! _*saca un pañuelo y se suena*_

¿?2: ¿Estás bien, Itachi-san? No vayas a pescar un resfriado.

Itachi: Me encuentro bien, Kisame, será mejor darnos prisa, Pein odia que lleguemos tarde.

Kisame: De acuerdo.

-En el estudio-

_(Ya han prendido las luces)_

Kiba: Al final esto resultó ser pura mierda… ¿De quien fue la brillante idea de invocar a ese tipo?

Todos: _*Apuntándolo* _ NO DIGAS NADA QUE FUE TU IDEA, GRANDISIMO TONTO.

Neji: Ahora si, nos tenemos que ir Hinata-sama.

Hinata: Si… Hasta la próxima, chicos

_(Todos se despiden, quedando al último Sasuke)_

Sasuke: Genial _*sarcasmo* _me tendré que llevar al idiota este *_Carga a Naruto en uno de sus hombros, cierra la puerta del estudio con llave, pero… se han olvidado que de nuevo han dejado a Sakura dentro)_

…**.FIN….**


	9. Chapter 9

_**- Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto…**_

_**- Esta historia fue creada con el fin de poder entretenerles a ustedes y porque es además mi hobbi favorito.**_

_**Historia propiedad de: Yuzed Nowari.**_

_**Universo Alterno – Sasunaru.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lago Maguro**_

CAPITULO 9: "Un futuro no tan cierto" "La peor pesadilla de Naruto"

Llevaban unos minutos dando vueltas de aquí para allá por el lugar, buscando algo interesante, pero lamentablemente las demás atracciones eran más bien para niños pequeños, pero algo tendrían que encontrar. Y así estaban, caminando distraídamente, entre un montón de gente, que al igual que ellos, estaban disfrutando de el parque.

Iban sumidos en total silencio, uno un tanto incómodo, pero realmente ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

- Mnn… ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó el rubio, pero fue más para romper el intenso silencio, que para nada le había gustado, entre ellos.

- …- Sasuke se detuvo de golpe al saber que él tampoco tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que buscaban, miró disimuladamente a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un llamativo cartel de muchos colores, en el cual se podía leer claramente _**"Ve tu futuro"**_.- Allá.- le dijo corto y conciso a su compañero, señalando con el dedo índice un puesto, que resaltaba de los demás por la decoración tan efusiva que tenía.

Naruto solo lo vio confundido, no se esperaba que a su amigo le gustaran ese tipo de cosas, es más, si hasta el mismo decía que eso de saber tu futuro era una tremenda tontería, ya que el 99.9 % de todo eso – claro según Sasuke – era mentira. Y ni cuenta se dio que por estar absorto en sus pensamientos, ya habían llegado al dichoso puesto.

Ambos examinaron el lugar. A decir verdad, era bastante pequeño, mas aquel local era más bien un tipo carpa alargada, y en el interior de esta se encontraban: Una pequeña mesa redonda, en donde una esfera se encontraba delicadamente colocada. La persona que atendía dichoso puesto, era un hombre, que pasaba de los 70, de estatura baja y complexión encorvada, tenía cabello tan solo alrededor de la orejas y este ya estaba canoso, además de que sobre su nariz, larga y curvada, se encontraban unos lentes gruesos y de marco negro, haciendo que los ojos de aquel anciano se vieran enormes.

- O jo-jo-jo.- rió el hombre al ver a los jóvenes parados frente a él.- Han venido a saber de su futuro, ¿no es así? – Dijo afirmativamente, y con un movimiento de la mano los hizo pasar y sentarse frente a él.- ¿Y quién de ustedes dos quiere ver lo que le depara su futuro? – preguntó el anciano.

- Ehm… pues, supongo que yo.- dijo Naruto, dudoso, mientras se señalaba así mismo. Inmediatamente al decir esto los grandes ojos del viejito se posaron en él, viéndole fijamente, haciendo con esto que una gota de sudor recorriera el rostro bronceado del chico.

- Ojojoh, tu pareces ser un chico con un muy buen futuro.- exclamó en tono jubiloso el anciano, haciendo ademán con la mano, queriendo que Uzumaki se acercase, el cual un poco cohibido se sentó frente a este.- Bien chico, dame tu mano.- extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba para que el chico amante del ramen pusiera la suya arriba de este.

- … - el de marcas en las mejillas aún con un poco de desconfianza posó su mano sobre la más huesuda y arrugada, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el anciano le jaló un poco, acercando la mano y al mismo tiempo en la otra tenía una pequeña daga, con la cual hizo una pequeña herida en la punta del dedo índice.- ¿¡Pero que demonios cree que hace! – Gritó este escandalizado, tratando de zafarse del agarre, con un poco de asombro y terror en el rostro, el cual estaba un poco azul.

Sasuke por su lado, estuvo tentado a lanzarse encima de aquel vejete al ver el arma, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada tranquila y divertida que tenía este… no había peligro. Así que un poco más calmado se removió en su asiento, tratando de acomodarse.

- Ojojoh, tranquilo chico, esto es necesario.- volvió a hablar, con la misma voz cantarina, acercó la daga con las pocas gotas de sangre de Uzumaki a la bola de cristal que estaba sobre la mesa, la cual misteriosamente las succionó cuando estas cayeron en ella.- Esto tomara un minuto.- avisó después, estando sumamente concentrado en la esfera.

- Oh joder…- El chiquillo se miraba horrorizado su dedo índice, viendo como la sangre seguía fluyendo.- ¡Maldición! Como sangra, ¿Por qué las heridas pequeñas sangran tanto? Apuesto a que si tuviera un tajo en el brazo sangraría menos que esto…- se quejaba el rubio. Sasuke lo veía sin expresión alguna, con su misma mirada de 'no-me-interesa-y-puedes-joderte', aunque por dentro le divertía y fastidiaba a la vez que su amigo fuera tan escandaloso.- ¡Aaah! Y no para, joder ¡me voy a desangrar, me muero!

- Tonto…- susurró este con un goterón bajando por su sien, al ver como el otro movía exageradamente la mano 'dañada' como creyendo que con eso la sangre cesaría.- Ya basta Naruto, es solo un leve corte.- trató de calmarlo este, ya aburrido obviamente.

- Mal nacido, lo dices porque no…- pero no acabó la frase, al ver y sentir como Uchiha sorpresivamente le tomaba la muñeca derecha – la que tenía el dedo con la herida – y llevaba su índice hasta su boca, metiéndolo en esta y succionando con fuerza. El ojiazul solo veía consternado y desubicado a su compañero. No se esperaba aquella acción del azabache.- _"Definitivamente Sasuke está muy raro este día, no entiendo que es lo que le pasa, no es normal que se comport… ¡Ngh!"_ – Pero sus pensamientos acerca de la extraña actitud del chico 'amo-los-tomates', se vio fuertemente interrumpida al sentir como una húmeda y caliente lengua se paseaba alrededor de su dedo, haciendo circulitos alrededor de este. Y fue por eso que Naruto no pudo evitar soltar un ahogado jadeo ante lo inesperado que fue.- _"Demonios, ¿Qué pretende?"_ – Se preguntó internamente, pero un nuevo estremecimiento lo sacó nuevamente de sus preguntas mentales, al sentir como su dedo era engullido aún más por la boca de Uchiha, el cual lo ensalivaba completamente, debes en cuando succionando o dando un ligero mordisco en la punta de este…

Rayos, no quería admitirlo pero… se sentía excitantemente bien, que aquel mojado músculo tocara sin pudor de esa forma tan sensual su dedo, era delicioso… y por un momento la rubia cabeza se imaginó a esa misma lengua lamiendo otra cosa… algo mucho más grande y largo… ¡Y una mierda! ¿Pero que estaba pensando? No podía pensar esas cosas, y menos con Sasuke… Bueno, para que negar lo obvio…El ojinegro estaba muy bueno y eso no lo negaba nadie… Sht, ahora el solito se contradecía en lo que pensaba con respecto al azabache… Un momento ¿era su imaginación o su cara ya parecía un farolillo rojo?

- Bien…- murmuró el ojinegro al sacar aquella humedecida extremidad de su boca.- ¿Ves que no era para alarmarse tanto tarado? La sangre ya ha parado.- comentó sin ningún tono de voz en particular, pero se quedó mudo por un momento al ver que su 'amigo' le miraba como si fuera un bicho raro, o como si simplemente no estuviera allí y mirase a través de él, ignorándolo, aunque el tenue y brillante rubor que tenía en ambas mejillas le decía todo lo contrario. Sonrió satisfecho.

- Ooh, esto es interesante.- la voz del anciano los sacó a los dos de sus ideas mentales; mierda, se habían olvidado de que no estaban solos; pero tal parecía de que el señor ese no se había dado cuenta de nada ya que seguía mirando fijamente la bola.

- ¿Qué pasa, viejo? – interrogó apresuradamente Naruto, queriéndose volver arena para que el viento se lo llevase muy lejos, donde no hubiera ningún 'Sasuke' que hiciese cosas raritas como las de hace unos momentos… rayos, aún estaba rojo.- ¿Es algo malo?

- No, no, veamos, veo… a un joven, bastante mayor… ¡Ah! Eres tú.- el anciano miraba la bola, y luego levantaba la cabeza para responderle al ojiazul.- Estás en un escritorio, rodeado con un montón de papeles, al parecer en una oficina.

- _"Genial"_- pensó sarcásticamente.- _"En vez de viajes un escritorio, y en vez de fotos, papeles, este viejo debe estar jodiendo, esto es basura"_

- Vaya, alguien a entrado por la puerta…- Naruto salió de sus pensamientos para prestar más atención.-…es un pequeño, un niño de cabellos rubios.- ante esto, Sasuke puso un poco más de atención. El viejito seguía al pendiente de su esfera, mirando cuidadosamente con sus grandes ojos.

- … ¿Un niño? – susurró el chico de marquitas, un poco sorprendido, pues él…No, no podía ser verdad, solo eran las imaginaciones del vejete ese.

- Al parecer el pequeño ha corrido hacia ti, y tú lo has cargado…- Hace una pausa, mientras mueve las manos como tacando la bola, pero sin hacerlo realmente.- Otra persona a entrado… es una mujer…

- …- Sasuke dio un pequeño respingón ante lo dicho ¿¡Una mujer! …- "_¡Ah! cálmate Sasuke"_. Cielos ya estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas, podría ser la secretaria del rubio, pero… ese niño mencionado…- _"¡Ya basta! Yo no creo en esas cosa, no tengo porqué alarmarme"_- se reclamó mentalmente, y frunciendo un poco el seño volvió a prestar atención.

- Es una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellos azabache, piel blanca y ojos de color negros…- murmuró el brujo por lo bajo, pero ambos jóvenes lograron escuchar claramente.- ¡Oh! Al parecer es tu esposa, los dos poseen unos anillos en sus dedos anulares.- Dijo el hombre con mucha felicidad, pero esta era un poco fingida y solo él parecía 'disfrutar' de aquella felicidad.

Sasuke tenía una cara de total desagrado, casi desaprobatoria, pero además estaba sorprendido… al final era lo que había pensado, y muy, muy en el fondo, se sentía un poco desilusionado, porque sabía, que podría ser cierto… Tsk, algo debía haber en el aire, estaba pensando como un tonto, ya que él no descansaría hasta que Naruto fuera su pareja.

Por otra parte, Naruto había quedado en silencio, pensativo ¿¡Una esposa! Que disparate, eso era un total fraude, el nunca jamás podría tener una esposa, ya que…

- Ja...-un leve murmullo- JA JAJAJAJA.- Y luego vino la fuerte y fresca risa de Uzumaki, riéndose como si le hubieran contado la mejor broma de su vida. El anciano y Sasuke lo miraron incrédulamente, y es que no entendían, ¿Cuál era el chiste? – Eso ha estado de lujo, pero creo que debería esforzarse más, dado que, primero que nada…- hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y luego, con una gran sonrisa, dijo.- Yo quiero ser fotógrafo, y nada ni nadie me lo impedirá, no me pasaré mi vida detrás de un escritorio, sino sacando las fotos más maravillosas e irreales que jamás hayan existido… y segundo.- La sonrisa bajó un poco.- Yo soy homosexual.- ¡Oh! Sorpresa.- Es curioso pero ya lo he admitido, desde hace bastante tiempo.- acercó su mano a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón del ojinegro, que al parecer estaba ido por la tan reveladora respuesta, ya que este llevaba el dinero, y sacó una cierta cantidad.- Tenga, a sido muy divertido.- manteniendo su resplandeciente sonrisa se fue del local, a los segundos después, Sasuke le había seguido el paso, dejando detrás a un viejito muy conmocionado.

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio, uno con nuevas curiosidades y dudas, y otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy feliz al parecer. Y así pasaron los minutos, eternidades para Uchiha, y es que su compañero, al parecer no notaba lo incomodo de aquel mutismo entre ellos. Tosió un poco, llamando la atención del otro.

- Oe, Naruto…- hizo una leve pausa para saber como preguntar debidamente.- D-de verdad…- se regañó por tartamudear, tomo un poco de oxigeno disimuladamente, luego soltando el aire se giró para ver a su amigo.- ¿En serio eres homosexual? Quiero decir, ¿desde cuando?

- Pues si.- la sonrisa se borró.- y… al parecer desde hace mucho, no se cuando empezó, solo supe que en determinado momento… ya no me atraían las mujeres, digo, pechos y esas cosas, no eran de mi atención.- todavía seguían caminando, pero más lentamente, Naruto no miraba un punto en específico, y se notaba un poco desanimado, pero luego sonrió levemente, antes de decir.- Bueno, solo Sakura-chan, ella me gustaba ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Claro.- fue casi un susurro, dicho inconscientemente, pero luego su rostro expresó una mueca de estar pensando, hasta que, golpeando con su puño izquierdo la palma de su mano derecha, como su hubiera descubierto el misterio del mundo, dijo.- Ah, entonces por eso era…

- ¿Qué cosa Sasuke?

- Esa es la razón del porque te gustaba Sakura.- Naruto aún lo seguía viendo como si tuviera una enorme verruga en la nariz.- Es tan simple y evidente que hasta tú lo entenderás… la razón por la que te gustaba Sakura… es porque parecía un hombre…

-… un…- Naruto ladeo su cabeza en señal de que no comprendió del todo.-…hombre…

- Si nos ponemos a pensar.- dijo el azabache como si fuera un profesor.- A Sakura nunca se le han notado muchos sus pechos, era y es, más plana que una tabla.- El ojiazul pensaba interrumpirle pero no le dejó.- otra cosa, era que tenía el cabello corto, así que era más difícil diferenciarla entre un chico y una chica, por último… ¿nunca te fijaste en la línea de vellos que tenía sobre los labios? Porque esos bigotes eran muy notorios, Naruto…

-…- El rubio solo mantenía la cabeza gacha, temblaba ligeramente y mantenía sus puños cerrados con fuerzas.- ¡Sasuke! – Gritó levantando el rostro, el cual tenía una línea de sonrojo de manera horizontal, estaba apenado…- ¿Cómo puedes decir todas esas cosas de Sakura-chan, no es tu amiga? Espera que se lo cuente, la matarás de la depresión que le dará, claro después de matarte a ti primero por lo que has dicho, maldito bastardo sin sentimiento.

Sasuke sudó gotita, Oh-oh, eso no estaba en el plan, si la de cabellos rosas se enteraba, era capaz de decapitarlo, cortarlo en partes y luego dárselas de comer a los peces, y el no quería morir así, no de esa manera

- O-oe, N-naruto, era solo una broma.- trató de excusarse, pero el ojiazul se había adelantado, dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde.- ¡Naruto, espérame, era solo una broma! ¡No le digas a Sakura!... ¡Naruto espera!

Pero el otro ni siquiera le escuchaba, ya que, realmente todo lo que había dicho el ojinegro… era verdad, maldición, ahora que lo pensaba bien, Sakura realmente, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, Sakura era… bastante fea.

Sería mejor que ella nunca se enterara de aquella conversación, o sino, se iría a descansar a un lugar muy bello, en donde se encontraban su mamá y su papá, ¡Y todavía tenía mucha vida por delate!

Un momento… ahora que se fijaba mejor, ¿Por qué estaba tan oscuro? Eh, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

Miró para todos lados, pero no podía ver nada, solo lograba verse a si mismo por la delicada luz que emitían unas velas… de llamas verdes… ¿Verdes?

- Shi shi shi, pero que suculento manjar me he encontrado.

Escuchó una voz hablarle desde atrás de su espalda, chillona, riéndose de manera escalofriantes, giró la cabeza con cuidado, pero hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo… ahora, delante de si, había una persona… pero esta estaba apoyada con los pies en el techo, quedando de cabeza, vestía una capucha negra que estaba cerrada, su piel era, literalmente, blanca, sus ojos estabas remarcados con negro por los bordes y por sobre sus labios se dejaban apreciar unos largos colmillos puntiagudos.

- Va-vam…vampi-vam…- solo balbuceos podía dejar salir el rubio, mientras miraba a la 'persona' delante de si con asombro y miedo.

- ¿Eh? Que dices…

- Vam-vampir… va-vam.- y seguía balbuceando…

- Ah, quieres decir… ¿Vampiro? – dijo el hombre que estaba de cabeza, con una voz muy chillona.- Pues si soy un vampiro Shi shi shi.

Y Uzumaki paró sus balbuceos; el color se le había ido y entre-abrió los labios un poco… el 'vampiro' se le quedó mirando curioso y esperando ver que iba a pasar

El silencio reinó por largos segundos, brillando por su presencia, nadie decía nada, el extraño ser se preocupó un poco, y cuando iba a decir algo no puedo ya que…

_**- ¡G Y A A A A A!**_

.

.

.

_**Jajaja, realmente he disfrutado haciendo este capítulo, creo que es mi favorito, espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo, así como yo al escribirlo. (Naki: pff, pfff, pffff, Gyajajaja, Te jodieron Sakura-puta) Wuaaa, se está riendo, el fin del mundo, o no, viene el Apocalipsis, sálvense quien pueda TT_TT.**_

_**Bueno, quiero agradecer a:**_

_Hanako-senpai: __**Senpaii~ TvT muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, me alegra que te guste. Ah y me importa un pepinillo si tu asistente 'Haruto-baka' está enojado conmigo ¬¬ (Naki: -_- cálmate) Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado ^_^**_

_sasukenaru: __**Yoosh, gracias por seguir esta humilde historia, pero, ku fu fu, para la declaración tendrás que esperar (Naki: jum ¬¬) ya que tengo varias sorpresitas…creo**_

_SmileSkuashSKII: __**Gracias por tu review TwT que feliz me haces al saber que mi historia es de tu agrado, ah y ya se donde voy a poner a Kakashi jijiji, tendrás que esperar para saber, espero no defraudarte con este capitulo.**_

_Kawaii: __**Jajajajaj, lo siento pero es que, nunca me imaginé que fueras tú. Y no te preocupes "nechan" seguiré esta historia y no las dejaré como las otras (Naki ¬¬ más te vale, porque los golpes que one-san te da no serán ni una caricia comparados con los que YO te daré ò_ó) Jaja -_-U he entendido.**_

_wnd-neko: __**Gracias a ti tambien por tu comentario, y tienes razón en todo, me alegra que a Kuro-kun también le guste (Naki: Y con respecto a Itachi, si va a salir, pero de una manera muy especial juju *o*) **_

_**nuevamente, gracias a todos los que comentaron. Ahora al detrás de escena.**_

'Detrás de escena' 3° - Publicidad –

Yuzed: _*Entrando de improvisto y disfrazado de un tazón de ramen* _¡Chicos! ¡Gran Trabajo, como siempre el público ha quedado satisfecho!

Todos: _*Con miradas incrédulas* _¿¡POR QUE ESTAS VESTIDO ASI!

Yuzed: _*Con voz nerviosa* _ A jajaja, he perdido una apuesta con Naki, pero eso no viene al caso, bueno, pero, han dejado a Sakura de nuevo adentro del estudio, _*mirándolos con reproche* _ ¿Es que acaso no me escucharon cuando dije que tuvieran más cuidado? ¡Los psicólogos no son baratos!

Todos: _*Haciendo reverencia a su director* _Lo sentimos mucho

Yuzed: ¡ESO NO ME DEVOLVERÁ MI DINERO! GRUPO DE IDIOTAS… _*respira profundamente y suelta el aire* _En fin, lo hecho, hecho está… Ah, por cierto, Ichiraku Ramen ha decidido darnos una dotación gratis de ramen por todo el mes…

Naruto: ¿Enserio? _*Con estrellitas en los ojos* _Ah… ¿por casualidad eso tiene algo que ver del porque estas vestido así?

Yuzed: _*deprimido, asiendo circulitos en una esquina* _S-si~… ¡Gya, ya me tengo que ir! Nos veremos hasta otra, muchachos, cuídense, y por favor, que esta vez Sakura no se quede dentro. _*Se va*_

_(Silencio~)_

Ino: ¿Y que hacemos ahora? _*pregunta, sentada en uno de los sillones, tomando una bebida de uva*_

Shikamaru: Debemos irnos, se ha acabo por hoy _*le respondió Nara tranquilamente*_

Naruto: ¡Oi, Kiba! Me debes una cena, me he quedado cuando se te ocurrió la idea de invocar al espíritu de Orochimaru _*dijo apuntándolo con su dedo*_

Kiba: _*con una sonrisa triunfal* _Te has desmayado, no vale.

Naruto: ¿Quee? _*indignado*_

_(De pronto la puerta del estudio se abre, dejando pasar al famoso hermano mayor de Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi)_

Itachi: Sasuke ¿Ya estás listo? _*le preguntó a su hermano, con aquella voz calmada y serena*_

Sasuke: Claro _*Se levanta del sillón en el que estaba y se acerca a su hermano, pero antes de llegar se detiene y mira a Naruto* _Usuratonkachi…

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres ahora, Bakasuke? _*Mirándolo molesto*_

Sasuke: _*Ignorando el insulto* _Te invito a cenar a mi casa ¿Aceptas?

_(El rubio se queda pasmado después de escuchar la proposición, pero luego sale de su trance y con una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa se acerca al azabache)_

Naruto: _*Tirándose literalmente a los brazos de Uchiha menor* _¡Sasuke~! ¿Te había dicho lo genial que eres? _*colgándose de su cuello*_

Sasuke: _*Con una sonrisa orgullosa* _No, pero eso lo se de sobra.

_(Ambos chicos siguen hablando, ignorando a todos los presentes los cuales solo los miran incrédulamente)_

Itachi: ¿Me he perdido de algo?

Kiba: Nada que no hayas sabido ya Itachi-san _*aún mirando el lugar en donde están el ojinegro junto al ojiazul*_

_(Silencio~)_

Itachi: _*suspirando con resignación* _En fin, se me estaba olvidando, me he encontrado hace poco a su director… me ha pedido que les entregue esto _*Sacando un paquete 'misteriosamente' de su abrigo*_

Naruto: _*Apareciendo de repente con Sasuke al lado* _¿Qué es? _*curiosoda~d*_

Shikamaru: _*tomando el paquete* _Veamos… hay un mensaje:

**Em, jaja, muchachos, se me ha olvidado decirles, que Ichiraku Ramen a accedido a darnos la dotación de ramen gratis con la condición de que les demos publicidad ¬o¬U, así que aquí están las cosas que deben usar para hacerlo, la manera en que lo hagan ya es cosa vuestra… bien, em, si no quieren esta bien, pero perderemos la donación, así que eso es todo… nos vemo~s**

**PD: T^T no me maten por favor, su ustedes no quieren no hay problema…(Yuzed Nowari (°x° su tan querido director)**

_(Todos quedaron con la incertidumbre de saber que contenía el dichoso paquete, por lo que lo fueron abriendo… hasta que… solo encontraron un montón de ropa)_

Sakura: ¿Qué es esto? _*Tomando uno de los trozos de tela*_

Chouji: _*Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa* _E-esto es…

Todos: _*gritando (claro menos Itachi -_-)* _ ¡¿DISFRACES DE INGRADIENTES DE RAMEN?

Sasuke: _*sobresaltado* _¡Me niego a usar algo tan ridículo como esto!

Kiba: *_Nervioso_* ¡No quiero ser un ingrediente!

Ino: *_Indignada*_ Ni a palos, esto no está a la moda

Sakura: _*Con una vena palpitante mirando el disfraz* _Esto es un asco no lo haré

Shino: _*Tranquilo*…_Negativo…

Chouji: _*mirando con hambre el disfraz*_ A mi no me importaría hacerlo

Shikamaru: _*Aburrido* _ Que problemático…

Hinata: _*Tartamudeando con un sonrojo* _E-esto se-sería ver-gonzoso.

Sai: _*Con su típica sonrisa* _Fu~, me gustaría ser el huevo cocido.

Itachi: _*un poco intranquilo y frustrado* _ Yo no tengo que ponérmelo ¿verdad?

_(Todos hablaban sobre los disfraces y en que no estaban de acuerdo a usar eso, en que tampoco era necesario y que era mejor irse a casa… pero un golpe en la muralla calló el barullo y todos pusieron su atención en la persona que realizó aquello)_

Naruto: _*mirando a sus amigos con unos ojos amenazantes* _¿Quién no está de acuerdo?

_(Los chicos tragaron duro al observar como Uzumaki les miraba de manera tan profunda y escalofriante, además de que las palabras que salieron casi arrastradas de su garganta no ayudaban mucho)_

Naruto: Me vale un reverendo coliflor lo que penséis _*tomo aire* _ ¡Os pondréis los malditos disfraces! ¡No estoy dispuesto a perder 'mi' preciada donación de ramen porque solo se les venga en gana! Y el que se resiste…_*Hizo sonar sus nudillos*…_Puede irse preparando…

_(Nadie dijo nada, y solo pudieron asentir)_

**- 10 minutos más tarde -**

**¿?/ ¿?/ ¿?**: R, A, M, E, N, ¿Qué dice? Raa~mee~n.

_(Al final, todos, TODOS, se pusieron los 'hermosos' disfraces, para luego ir a afuera del estudio a ponerse a hacer publicidad para la tienda de 'Ichiraku Ramen') (Cada quien tenía un papel que cumplir)_

Sasuke: Odio esto _*susurró por lo bajo queriendo que Naruto no lo escuchase* _Y odio más este estúpido disfraz _* Pues a Sasuke le había tocado ser un fideo, y debía repartir folletos*_

Shikamaru: Te apoyo… _*Nara estaba en las mismas de Sasuke: como fideo y repartiendo volantes del local* _Señora, tenga, cuando quiera puede darse una vuelta por este lugar, el servicio es excelente al igual que la calidad de la comida… pero si quiere puede no hacerlo, Tsk, que problemático, yo si fuera usted no iría, pero debe hacerlo… aunque tampoco es obligación… problemático…_*La señora solo tomo el papel un poco nerviosa y se fue*_

Shino: … _*Shino estaba igual que los otros dos, pero él solo pasaba el papel sin decir nada*_

Naruto: _*Cantando* _ Me~ gusta~ el ramen, me gusta el ramen, el ramen es muy rico si si si

Kiba: _*Rojo por la vergüenza* _ Oi, Naruto, esto no es necesario, ¿podemos parar?

Naruto/Chouji: Claro que no _*siguen bailando* _

_(Kiba solo soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras seguía bailando, bueno, al menos lo que podía, porque con el disfraz de la botella de soya que le había tocado no podía moverse mucho. Miró disimuladamente a sus compañeros de 'baile': Naruto estaba vestido de komatsuna (1) y Chouji de un naruto. Volvió a suspirar… esa vergüenza no se la quitaría nunca)_

Sakura: …Bien, aquí tienes _*decía la pelirosa con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la pequeña a la cual le había puesto recientemente un broche con la forma de una tazón de ramen* _ Aaah~ *_suspiró. Miró disimuladamente a la persona que se encontraba al lado suyo, y no pudo evitar reprimir una leve carcajada* _

Ino: _*mirando a Haruno con el seño fruncido, mientras sostenía las muestras de ramen que le había tocado entregar a ella* _¿De que te ríes?

Sakura: Je, no puedo evitar el pensar de que fue un disfraz muy acertado el que te ha tocado *_Contestó con simpleza, observando el traje de 'un trocito de carne de cerdo' que tenía Ino*_

Ino: _*molesta* _Maldita, por lo menos mi disfraz es deseable, no como el tuyo. _*contraatacó la rubia, mirando con burla el traje de 'cebolleta verde' de Haruno* _Ah nadie le gusta la cebolleta, pero en cambio un buen trozo de carne siempre es apetecible,

Sakura: Puerca descerebrada.

Ino: Frentuda teñida,

_(Y así siguieron las dos auto-proclamadas rivales-amigas)_

Hinata: E-etto, ¿no le gu-gustaría probar un poco de Sake? _*ofreciéndole a un caballero que pasaba por allí, el cual negó amablemente con una sonrisa. Suspiró* _¿Por qué me ha tenido que tocar el disfraz de botella de Sake? Hubiese preferido cualquier otra cosa. *_Con los ánimos por el suelo, Hinata se dedicó a seguir ofreciéndoles muestras de Sake a la gente que pasaba por allí*_

_(Pero sin duda, los que más trabajo tenían eran Sai (el cual estaba vestido de huevo cocido {como él quería}) e Itachi (con un traje de brote de bambú). Ambos pelinegros estaban entre un mar de chicas; el trabajo de ellos era saber cuales de las personas querían tener un descuento en Ichiraku Ramen, y explicarles en que consistía y que tenían que hacer para obtenerlo; pero claramente aquellas 'señoritas' querían tener descuento en otro tipo de cosas (¬¬))_

Shikamaru: Sakura, _*dirigiéndose a ella* _¿Podrías ir a buscar más folletos?

Sakura: Claro

_(Haruno se encaminó de vuelta al estudio… pero ni en sus más remotas pesadillas se pudo haber imaginado lo que vio cuando abrió la puerta del lugar)_

_(El espíritu de Orochimaru se encontraba adentro… eso hubiera pasado, sino fuese porque el 'singular' fantasma, llevaba un 'AFRO' bastante esponjoso en la cabeza, y se encontraba bailando al más puro estilo de los años 70)_

_(Ambos se quedaron mirando, casi petrificados, sin mover ni un solo músculo, analizando quien de los dos se movería primero)_

Sakura: No he visto nada. _*Dijo para luego darse la vuelta y tratar de salir huyendo, pero un agarrón en alguna parte de su disfraz la detuvo, pronto se vio jalada por Orochimaru hacía el interior de una habitación*_

_**Ku ku ku, lo siento chiquilla, pero tendré que llevarte con Kabuto para que borre esa imagen de tu memoria, ku ku ku.**_

Sakura: _*Con cara de horror* _¡NOO~! ¡KYAA~ SUELTAME~!

_(La puerta del estudio se cierra)_

Kiba: ¿No oyeron un grito? _*dejando de bailar*_

Chouji/Naruto: No para nada… _*Cantando* _ R, A, M, E, N, ¿Qué dice? Raa~me~n,

Me gusta el ramen, sabroso y especial.

Me gusta el ramen, su sabor me hace llorar

Me gusta el ramen, delicioso y sin igua~l

EL RAMEN ES GENIAL.

…**FIN…**

(1) = El komatsuna (_**Brassica rapa var. pervidis or var. komatsuna**_) es un vegetal conocido como espinaca japonesa. Crece en Japón, Taiwan y Corea, y se utiliza para condimentar sopas y ensaladas ya sea frita, picada o hervida. Su uso más común es como aderezo del **ramen**, una sopa japonesa de fideos.


	10. Chapter 10

_**- Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto…**_

_**- Esta historia fue creada con el fin de poder entretenerles a ustedes y porque es además mi hobbi favorito.**_

_**Historia propiedad de: Yuzed Nowari.**_

_**Universo Alterno – Sasunaru.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lago Maguro**_

CAPITULO 10: "Recuerdo" "Extraño Lugar"

Sasuke había tratado de alcanzar a Naruto, pero ese tonto se había ido tan rápido que no pudo alcanzarlo, y más por estar casi en el centro del parque de atracciones, consecuentemente había más gente por estar los mejores juegos, pero aún así, le vio de lejos, después de todo era bastante llamativo el color de su pelo, pero le extrañó el lugar a donde iba, sin embargo, parecía que el ojiazul no se daba cuenta, ya que su mirada estaba algo perdida, eran más bien mecánicos, tal vez estaba tan concentrado recordando algo, que no se dio cuenta de que entró en el lugar que más detestaba… _**La casa de los sustos**_.

Suspiró.

- Cielos, Naruto…- cerró los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrió se dirigió al mismo lugar en donde entró el rubio, caminando tranquilamente, después de todo, Naruto se demoraría 'recorriendo' el lugar… si claro, de seguro estaría escondido por allí, esperando que los 'fantasmas' no le encontraran.

Rió de medio lado, cielos, aún recordaba que cuando pequeños, hubo un carnaval, en el cual también había una casa de sustos, y como era de esperarse, Naruto haciéndose el muy valiente, decidió entrar, e Itachi, su hermano mayor, le había dicho que fuera con 'Naruto-kun' ya que como él era el mayor, no podía dejar que nada le pasase al otro, bah, que tontera solo se llevaban por un par de meses y ya, aunque debía admitir que había sido divertido…

…

_- Sasuke apúrate, ya quiero entrar.- le grita un mini Naruto, parado frente a una 'casa', el pequeño ojinegro apura un poco el paso, para llegar junto a él. Pagan y ambos entran.- Wow, esto será genial.- exclama divertido._

_- Mnph.- Sasuke, sereno como siempre, solo se dedica a caminar._

_Pasa un buen rato en el que no sienten nada, hasta que empiezan a escuchar unos pasos detrás de si. Naruto se da la vuelta pero no hay nada. Siguen su trayecto, y a cada centímetro que avanza, Naruto va teniendo cada vez más miedo. Zumbidos, lamentos, llantos, risas de niños, canciones, que si bien se pueden escuchar tiernas, en aquel lugar daba mucho espanto._

_Pronto Naruto se detiene, y comienza a temblar, como gelatina. Sasuke, que parecía que no se inmutaba con ese tipo de cosas, también paró para ver que pasaba con su amigo, y cuando lo vio allí, en medio de aquel corredor, tiritando y abrazándose a si mismo como si con eso se pudiera calmar, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y los labios apretados, tuvo unos deseos increíbles de abrazarlo._

_Sin embargo, solo le toma de la mano y le da una leve sonrisa como diciendo 'todo estará bien, porque estoy contigo', y es cuando Naruto deja de temblar, que prosiguen a seguir para salir de allí._

_Cada vez que avanzaban salían nuevas cosas, como en un principio que les atacaron un grupo de murciélagos, Naruto se aferró a la espalda de su amigo, pero se tranquilizó cuando el azabache le dijo que solo eran de papel. Luego fueron arañas de goma y serpientes de hule que cayeron del techo, pero en ninguna de las ocasiones, el ojinegro soltó la mano del ojiazul._

_Faltaba poco para salir, solo giraban en la siguiente esquina y estarían nuevamente a la luz del sol, pero algo los hizo detenerse, ya que algo había pasado por sus espaldas, como una ráfaga de aire. Naruto se dio la vuelta y no vio nada, pero entonces cuando se giró nuevamente, se encontró de frente con el rostro de un payaso: de piel pintada de color blanca, los ojos en forma de cruces, el típico peluquín anaranjado-rojizo. Pero este tenía una sonrisa macabra y debajo del ojo izquierdo tenía dibujado una pequeña lágrima negra._

_- ¡Ahhh! - Naruto pegó el grito al cielo en cuanto pudo, y rápidamente se había escondido detrás de la espalda de Sasuke, pero el chico no parecía sorprendido. El payaso solo amplia su sonrisa y luego desapareció, como una ilusión. _

_Pasado un rato, los dos sueltan un suspiro, y cuando se disponían a partir nuevamente, algo agarra a Naruto de su chaleco, elevándolo del suelo._

_- Fu~ Creo que me quedaré con este pequeño espécimen, parece ser único en su tipo.- el payaso tenía agarrado a Naruto. Sasuke ya estaba que se tiraba encima de ese loco, pero antes de siquiera poder hacer algo, aquel tipo ya estaba en el suelo, quejándose por el golpe recibido, que que pasó, pues, Naruto por la desesperación había activado su mecanismo nervioso de auto-defensa._

_Mini Uchiha fue hasta quedar al lado del pequeño rubio, fue en ese entonces que Sasuke se dio cuenta de que parecía que el chico estuviera en un trance, ya que solo temblaba y no veía nada en específico._

_- ¿Naruto? – Grave error. Cuando el chico de marcas escuchó a su pequeño amigo, en modo de auto-defensa le pegó en la mejilla, tirando un poco a Sasuke.- Idiota ¿Qué haces? _

_- ¿Sa…suke?- Al parecer ya se había calmado un poco, aunque cuando vio a Sasuke en el piso se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.- L-lo siento…¡Ah! Sasuke lo siento mucho._

_- No importa, ¿ya estás mejor? – Vio como el otro asintió, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.- Vamos, Itachi-baka debe estar esperándonos.- le ofreció una mano para que pudiera pararse, el otro un poco apenado la aceptó, incorporándose para depués salir junto a Uchiha, muy apegado a él, pues aún tenía miedo, siempre lo tuvo con respecto a los fantasmas cosas tenebrosas._

_- Sasuke, Naruto-kun ¿Por qué han demo…? – El hermano mayor de Sasuke, hizo una pausa al ver como su pequeño hermano menor tenía la mejilla inflamada.- ¿Ha pasado algo? Tu mejilla…- Preguntó Itachi a su hermano, y cuando iba a tocarle la mejilla este se corrió.-…Sasuke…_

_- Estoy bien, no es nada, pero ya es hora de irnos.- Contestó cortante, no es que le cayera mal su hermano, solo que era muy… muy… pues bueno, era muy Itachi a veces._

_El resto del paseo Naruto se pasó con él, casi podrían hacerse pasar por siameses, eran como una lapa pegada a una roca._

…

- Bienvenido a la casa de los sustos, esperamos que disfrute su estadía.- Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de la joven que atendía allí le habló. No dijo nada, y tan calmado como solo él podría serlo, estaba a punto de entrar cuando un potente grito lo alertó…

- **¡G Y A A A!**

… Más velos que un rayo, y que la luz al prenderse, el ojinegro ya estaba en el interior de esa atracción de terror. Si sus oídos no le fallaban, ese chillido que había oído le pertenecía al cabeza hueca de su amigo, Naruto… diablos, no quería ni saber que pudo haber ocurrido…

Estuvo corriendo por la enorme casa por varios minutos, hasta que al doblar en una esquina, por fin encontró lo que tanto estaba buscando, aunque, no de la manera en que esperaba verle…

- ¡Ah! Sasuke, que sorpresa, ven, ven, siéntate…- Uzumaki estaba sentado en una almohada de color negro, y frente a él se encontraba el supuesto 'vampiro', esto podría pasarse por una situación normal si ambos… no estuvieran tomando el té, vestidos como señoritas refinadas.

Uchiha se quedó estático por leves segundos, mirando la peculiar escena frente a él; con el dorso de la mano derecha se restregó los ojos, y luego volvió a mirar, pero la imagen de antes ya no estaba, suspiro de alivio. Se encaminó nuevamente, sin embargo no había dado ni tres pasos, cuando el suelo debajo de sí, se resquebrajó, rompiéndose y haciendo que Sasuke cayera en un vacío…

… Que sensación más extraña, sentía su cuerpo ligeramente más liviano… Empezó a abrir sus ojos, solo pudiendo apreciar la casi total oscuridad del lugar en el que se encontraba, ¿Qué había sucedido? Lo último que recordaba era… Se sobresaltó, y casi de un salto ya estaba de pie; ahora podía ver mejor en donde estaba, era un bosque, aunque este estaba repleto de árboles secos, altos y delgados, de ramas curvadas y puntiagudas; se asustó un poco, ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Sea como sea, debía salir de ese escalofriante lugar.

Se quedó observando con más detenimiento el paisaje de su alrededor, no era el lugar más bonito del mundo, pero no estaba tan mal, si, sabía de sobra que el sitio parecía sacado de una película de terror, pero al menos agradecía que la luna iluminara, aunque sea un poco, aquel terrorífico bosque.

No demoró mucho en encontrar un sendero que de seguro, le llevaría a alguna parte en donde hubieran personas… al menos eso esperaba.

- _"Esto apesta, no debí alejarme de Sasuke… ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estará ese bastardo?"_- pensaba el chico mientras caminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos solo siendo guiado por aquella senda.- _"Solo espero encontrar un lugar pronto"-_

Alrededor de media hora estuvo meditando, en donde estaba, porque estaba allí, si no encontraba a alguien que sería de él, en donde podría haber un puesto de ramen, y en muchas otras cosas.

Se detuvo súbitamente cuando escuchó la suave melodía de una pieza de baile, corrió un poco más hasta que divisó a lo lejos una mansión, de donde provenía la música que había oído. Se acercó hasta ella y a medida que más se acercaba, las luces y las voces de personas se hacían más claras, ¡Perfecto! Estaba salvado…

- Que dolor…- susurró mientras se incorporaba, llevando una mano a su cabeza, y sobando su sien. Cerró ambos ojos al hacerlo, tratando de alejar aquella incomodidad que sentía. A los momentos después, cuando ya estuvo más relajado, levantó la cabeza para apreciar su entorno, viéndose en una amplia habitación, que en aquel instante se encontraba a oscuras.

Se levantó de apoco de la cama en la que había estado recostado, pudiéndose apreciar a si mismo, con la tenue luz de luna que pasaba a través de la ventana, y se sorprendió, que él recordara, él estaba vestido de manera casual, totalmente contraría a como se encontraba ahora, con aquel traje de gala en color blanco cremoso y liso, camisa de seda en el mismo color, y una corbata de un negro intenso que resaltaba por el traje y combinaba con su cabello.

- _"¿Cómo he llegado a esto?" –_ pensó para sus adentros el azabache, mirando esta vez la habitación en busca de alguna salida. Cuando la pudo divisar, se acercó a ella, encontrándose al salir, un amplio y ancho pasillo, de paredes de un verde bosque, con detalles en otro tono de verde, esta vez un verde oliva.

Vagó por un largo tiempo por el largo corredor, buscando por donde poder salir, y así poder encontrar a Naruto, ¡demonios! Ahora recordaba, había entrado en 'la casa de los sustos' por Naruto, y cuando luego… luego… Tsk, y luego ya no recordaba más.

Se detuvo un momento cuando a sus oídos llegó la armoniosa, agradable, fina y delicada tonada de una pieza de vals desde algún lugar. Siguiendo dicha melodía, ya que no fue tan difícil con los agudos sentidos que poseía, fue que dio con una larga secuencia de escalones, tapizados con una larga alfombra de color bruno… "_Interesante"_ fue lo que pensó el joven, alzando una de sus cejas, para luego bajar por las escaleras.

El recorrido no fue extenso, y mientras lo daba, se percató de que se encontraba en una residencia exorbitante, y medio aristócrata. Las personas que debían vivir allí tenían que ser bastante adinerados. Dejó su curiosa revisión cuando los murmullos de gente hablando se fueron agravando a medida que llegaba hasta el pié de la majestuosa escalera de madera.

Al llegar abajo, impresión fue poco comparado con lo que sintió al observar el espacio en donde había llegado a dar, un amplio salón iluminado por múltiples candelabros colgados estratégicamentes por el techo, iluminando todo, y dando un panorama muy vistoso, las murallas de aquel salón eran de un amarillo muy pálido, casi blanco; grandes pilares de mármol con detalles en dorado se podían observar en diferentes puntos, gente hablando y bailando por doquier, de vestuarios increíbles, elegantes, finos, con detalles delicados y exquisitos a la vista de cualquiera; grandes mesones cubiertos de manteles de tinte mostaza, con las putas blancas, en los cuales podías ver cualquier variedad de comidas, singulares, de presentaciones deseables, manjares que nunca había visto, un banquete digno de un rey; y las ventanas, anchas y altas, de vidrios gruesos, y molduras de bronce, ataviadas con gruesas cortinas de seda blanca, casi transparentes, y arriba de estas, otras de tela de raso, en un naranja metálico, con un diseño hexagonal que dejaba ver el visillo de seda blanca de abajo.

-_"¿En dónde me encuentro?"-_

_**Aaaaahh, LO SIENTOO, pero no tengo excusa, bueno, si la falta de inspiración es una ¬¬ (Kage: -_- no, no lo es) (Naki: … esto se siente raro ¬¬U) Sii ^.^U, pero volviendo al tema, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo… de seguro deben estar pensando, 'y ahora que demonios está escribiendo o.O' pero Jajaja, todo esto nos llevará a algo ^.^: Agradecimientos a:**_

_Hanako-senpai: __**Senpai, TuT por favor perdóname y no mandes a tu comadre para atormentarme… y sabes, realmente me estaba pensando en meterte en un detrás de escena, pero no sabía si te molestaría ^.^U En el próximo aparecerás. **_

_SmileSkuashSKII: __**Jajaja, es justo lo que pensaste, bueno a medias ^^U, traté de hacer parecer a Sasuke como una mujer Jajaja, (Kage: -_- felicidades por adivinar ***__con voz de muerto*__**) ¬¬U ah y Kakashi-saan, aparecerá en el próximo capítulo (Naki: ¬¬ bueno, eso esperamos)**_

_Aoi-chan:__** Muchas gracias por leer y tu idea para el detrás de escena me parece que la tomaré, muchas gracias xD.**_

_**Bueno, bueno, gracias por leer nuevamente, ah, y un aviso, en mi perfil, casi llegando al final, he puesto un pequeño anuncio sobre otro fic que tengo en mente, me gustaría saber que les parece y me den su opinión, ^.^ se los agradecería, y espero actualizar pronto, ah otra cosa, si alguien quiere algo especial para un detrás de escena, me avisa, por favor, y si quiere aparecer también, en eso estoy con falta de inspiración ¬¬, ah y por último (Naki: ¬¬U) No me mires así, es lo último, bueno, como decía, para el proximo capitulo, voy a necesitar personas, así que si alguien quiere salir ^.^ me avisa, y me dice el nombre que quiere, ahora sí, AL DETRÁS DE ESCENA.**_

'Detrás de escena' 4° - Ilusión...-los tres minutos-

Yuzed: ¡Compañía! ¡Atenció~n! _*con voz firme* _Lo lamento, pero no podrán irse a sus casas, como ven… _*Corre una cortina, mostrando como afuera una torrencial lluvia se desata*…_ Ha empezado a llover, y creo que durará un buen rato.

_(Silencio~)_

Yuzed: Bueno~… ¡Yo me voy! _*sale rápidamente*_

Todos: ¡OI! ¿¡Y TÚ POR QUE TE VAS!

(_Demasiado tarde… el director ya se ha ido)_

Sasuke: Tsk, no importa lo que diga el director, yo me largo… nos vemos chicos *_se dirige a la salida*_

Naruto: ¡Espera, Sasuke! _*delante de la puerta, impidiéndole pasar* _¡N-no puedes irte!

Sasuke: _*un poco sorprendido y pensando* _"Naruto me está deteniendo… ¿p-por que? _*se sonroja levemente* _no será que… él… posiblemente…"

Naruto: Sasuke, tú… no puedes irte… no puedes dejarme _*con ojos llorosos*_

Sasuke: Naruto _*susurro* _*_pensando* _"esto… esto no puede ser real"

Naruto: Sasuke, yo… yo siempre _*se ruboriza y empieza a jugar con sus manos* _Debo decirte que siempre te he amad—

Naruto: ¡SASUKE! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡OI! ¡OI! ¡SASUKE! _*zarandeando el cuerpo del azabache*_

Sasuke: _*balbuceando* _Yo también Naruto… _*medio inconsciente*_

Naruto: ¿De que hablas, idiota? ¡Despierta de una vez! _*le da una bofetada*_

_(En otro lado de la habitación)_

Hinata: P-pobre Sasuke-san _*mirando con lástima al chico que sigue inconsciente*_

Shikamaru: Cielos, que problemático

Sakura: _*llegando junto al grupo* _¿Qué le ha pasado a Sasuke-kun?

Ino: Ni idea, ha dicho que se iba a ir y Naruto a tratado de detenerlo diciendo que no puede irse y ¡zaz! De un momento a otro se ha quedado de piedra.

Shino: _*mirando analizadoramente a Sasuke* _ Puede estar imaginando cualquier cosa.

Todos: _*Observando al ojinegro que sigue siendo zarandeado por el rubio* _Supongo.

_(En resumen: al tratar Naruto de detener a Sasuke, ha hecho que la mente de este haya creado la ilusión de un Naruto confesando y correspondiendo sus sentimientos)_

_(En la actualidad)_

Naruto: _*bofetada* _ Despierta~

Sasuke: ¿Q-que pasa?

Naruto: Al fin _* voz cansada* _te he dicho que no puedes irte _*señala la puerta* _está cerrada con llave.

Sasuke: _*deprimido* _ En-entonces e-él no… _*susurros incoherentes*_

Naruto: _*pensando* _"Sasuke… se ha vuelto loco"

Kiba: ¡Oe~! Naruto _*llamando al rubio desde una habitación cercana*_

Naruto: ¿Qué ocurre Kiba? _*dejando a Sasuke con sus balbuceos y depresión en un rincón; se dirige a donde el castaño*_

Kiba: A que no adivinas que hay aquí _*Naruto llega donde Inuzuka, sorprendiéndose*_

Naruto: E-esto es…_*con estrellitas en los ojos* ¡Rame~n!_

_(La habitación que Kiba había encontrado era nada más ni menos que la cocina del estudio, y en medio de una mesa de allí, se encontraba un bote de ramen)_

Naruto: Woo, ¡lucky! _*tomando el envase y viéndolo con adoración* _

_(Los demás chicos se acercan a ver la recién descubierta cocina)_

Chouji: Waa, aquí hay un montón de cosas. _*viendo dentro del refrigerador*_

_(Todos los demás comenzaron a curiosear, mientras el rubio ponía a calentar agua)_

Sakura: ¿Vas a comértelo, Naruto? _*refiriéndose al bote re ramen*_

Naruto: Claro _*sonriendo*_

_(Al poco tiempo, los demás encontraron algo también para servirse, exceptuando a Uchiha menor, que seguía en la sala principal; Naruto por mientras que se calentaba el agua, buscaba unos palillos)_

Naruto:… ¿Dónde estarán? _*abre un cajón* _que suerte, los he encontrado. _*estaba a punto de tomarlos cuando…*_

Kiba: _*tomando los palillos* _Oh, gracias Naruto.*_se va*_

Naruto: _*histérico* _ Nada de gracias, dame eso _*quitándoselos, Kiba solo se encoge de hombros y se va; Uzumaki se acerca hacía la estufa para retirar el agua hervida* _bien. _*vacía un poco en el envase y lo cierra* _ahora a esperar 3 malditos minutos.

Sakura: ¡Ino-cerda! Dame ese chocolate yo lo vi primero _*tironeando del chocolate junto con Ino, pero este les resbala de las manos y va a parar a la cabeza de Naruto*_

Naruto: Oigan, ¡tengan más cuidado! _*con una vena mirándolas con reproche; le lanza el chocolate y cuando vuelve a mirar el envase de ramen… ya no estaba* _ Aahh ¿Dónde está? _*mirando en todas direcciones*_

_**Kabuto: ju ju, esto le gustará a Orochimaru-sama **__*saliendo de la cocina con el envase de ramen*_

Naruto: _*con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados* _Puede que me asusten los fantasmas… y puede que nunca se me quite… pero_ *mira amenazadoramente a Kabuto* _ ¡Nadie se mete con MI ramen! _*corre y se lanza sobre ese* _Devuélvemelo, ¡ES MIO!

_**Kabuto: **__*Luchando* __**Suéltame mocoso. **__*Se le desliza el ramen de las manos, saliendo disparado hacia Chouji*_

Chouji: _*le cae el ramen justo en las manos* _Oh~ Ramen.

Naruto: Chouji, eso es mío _*caminando hacia él* _

Chouji: Ah, entonces ten _*se lo extiende, pero un mono que salió de por allí, se lo arrebata y empieza a correr por los muebles*_

Naruto: ¡Maldito mono! ¡Dame mi rame~n! _*Persiguiéndolo*_

_(El mono corría por toda la cocina, siendo seguido por Naruto. En un momento, este mico usó la cabeza de Sakura como base para saltar, empujándola en el proceso, haciendo que esta cayera sobre Ino, chocando sus frentes)_

Sakura: A yayayai _*sobándo el lugar adolorido; ve pasar a Naruto* _¡Narutooo~! _*se levanta y lo persigue*_

_(El mono sigue corriendo, pero el rubio lo alcanza y logra quitarle el envase de ramen)_

Naruto: Por fin…

Sakura: Maldito Naruto estas me las pagas _*tomando a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa, haciendo que por la impresión a este se le cayera el ramen*_

Naruto: Ahhh, Sakura-chan déjame por favooor *_siendo jalado por la pelirosa*_

Ino: Maldita frentuda, ¿Cómo se te ocurre golpearme con tu frente de marquesina? _*agarrándola del pelo*_

Sakura: Cerdaaa, déjame *_soltándo a Naruto y agarrando el pelo de Yamanaka*_

Naruto: Menos mal, *_recoge su ramen, pero se da cuenta de que no tiene los palillos* _Ah ¿Dónde estarán _*deja el ramen en una mesa y empieza a buscar los tan dichosos palillos, pero por más que busca no los encuentra, así que vuelve por su ramen… pero no está* _Nooo, ha desaparecido de nuevo

(_de pronto le llega el olor de su alimento favorito, y siguiendo este rastro, va a parar a la sala principal) _

Naruto: ¡NOOO! ¡SASUKEEE! _*Viendo como el pelinegro estaba en un rincón de la habitación comiendo SU ramen; Uzumaki se tira al piso a llorar desoladamente*_

_(Con Sasuke)_

Sasuke: Naruto~ …¿Por qué~? _*un aura de depresión lo rodea, y sorbe el ramen mientras cascadas de lágrimas le caen por las mejillas*_

_(Conclusión:_

_Sasuke, al estar decaido porque su 'fantasia' era eso, ha ido a la cocina _

_Ha visto el recipiente de ramen, _

_Lo ha tomado y ha vuelto a su sombrío rincón,_

_Se lo ha puesto a comer_

_Totalmente inconciente de lo que sucedia a su alrededor)_

…_**FIN…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**- Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto…**_

_**- Esta historia fue creada con el fin de poder entretenerles a ustedes y porque es además mi hobbi favorito.**_

_**Historia propiedad de: Yuzed Nowari.**_

_**Universo Alterno – Sasunaru.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lago Maguro**_

CAPITULO 11: "Realidad que no me pertenece" "Baile en el extraño lugar"

Todo dentro de aquel lugar era tan agradable, sentía una extraña sensación familiar, como si ya hubiese estado allí, hace muchos años, o simplemente, en otra vida.

Grandes grupos de personas, hablando, esparcidos por diferentes partes del salón principal, algunas otras bailando en el centro de este, o también disfrutando de los aperitivos de las mesas. El ambiente invitaba a la relajación y diversión. Risas, conversaciones, la armoniosa melodía de la música, sonrisas junto con miradas cálidas, parejas dialogando animadamente, la atmósfera tan acogedora, el decorado de las paredes, simplemente elegante, refinado, distinguido y a la vez tan distinto.

Y eso era lo que lo tenía tan pasmado y desconcertado, el ambiente, el entorno, el espacio en donde se encontraba estaba fuera de lugar ¿O era él el que no concordaba con el tiempo y momento? Podría ser, y era lo más lógico, ya que por donde mirase, se encontraba con cosas que le recordaban aquellos lugares en donde vivían los nobles, la realeza, personas importantes y de puestos elevados en el mundo.

Época. Eso era. La época, no era el suyo, y eso era evidente de saber con solo observar su paradero, y las personas tan distintivas con las cuales estaba rodeado.

El lugar y contexto eran muy parecidos a los de Inglaterra, Londres, con sus fiestas elegantes y refinadas.

- Señor, ¿Qué hace? – Una de las personas de la servidumbre, lo pudo saber por su vestuario, se acercó a él, con perplejidad en su rostro femenino. El muchacho se impresionó al reconocer a la mujer delante de sí, pero no pudo ni tan solo abrir la boca, cuando esta volvió a hablar.- Debería estar ya cambiado a su traje, personas importantes han venido y no pueden verle así, por favor venga conmigo.- La sirvienta se encaminó hacía uno de los múltiples pasillos de la gran habitación, adelantándose unos pasos del joven.

Naruto aún seguía desconcertado por verla a ella allí. Instintivamente se dejó guiar por el lugar, aún viéndola con la misma expresión que había cogido en cuanto la reconoció.

Demoraron un poco, caminando por el espacioso corredor, sin decir nada, conservando el silencio casi sepulcral que los había envuelto desde que empezaron a andar.

Se detuvieron frente a una de las tantas puertas que habían pasado, pero esta era de un color marrón rojizo, y fácilmente podrían pasar dos personas por ella, aparte que en la parte inferior de la entrada, se encontraba incrustada en la madera, el delicado diseño de una enredadera en un tono negro.

- Por favor, entre, en seguida alguien vendrá para ayudarle.- le dijo la chica, haciendo una leve reverencia después de terminar.

- Hinata…- susurró el dueño de la vista azulina, diciendo algo por primera vez, pero sin salir de su estupefacción. Y es que aunque quisiera no podía, no podía asimilarlo, no podía comprenderlo ¿Cómo había llegado su amiga de ojos perla a aquel lugar? Y otra interrogante era ¿Por qué estaba vestida de aquella manera?

- ¿Si? – Hinata le miró, de aquella manera cándida que poseía, esperando que continuase, pero al ver que el chico se le quedaba viendo como si fuera un fantasma, sonrió tenuemente, sacando sus propias conclusiones internamente.- No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien.- Se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola, y retrocediendo los mismo pasos que había dado, se posicionó detrás del rubio, dándole un suave empujoncito para que se adentrase en su aposento.- Tiene que estar tranquilo, solo… confíe en usted.- Le dijo. El chico trató de girarse, sin embargo solo obtuvo un casi golpe en su rostro por la puerta al cerrarse.

Sin mucho ánimo, volvió a mirar hacia delante, analizando la estancia en la que ahora se hallaba, y debía reconocer, que no estaba nada mal; era espaciosa, muy espaciosa, cerca de una muralla se encontraba una gran cama, de color marrón chocolate con una colcha de color naranja pastel que te atraía hacía ella para descansar. Las paredes le daban una combinación agradable a la estancia, siendo de una tonalidad trigo, con rasgos ondulares de color ocre que la hacía más vistosa. A través de un gran ventanal, con cortinas de un naranjo más fuerte, pudo apreciar levemente un amplio jardín de rosas blancas, iluminadas por la luz de la luna, la cuál traspasaba el cristal de la pieza, dándole a los muebles, colocados tácticamente para dar mayor amplitud a la pieza, unas sombras largas que subían por las murallas, dando una visión más misteriosa y a la vez lúgubre al dormitorio.

Se acercó al lecho, sentándose y dejándose caer con los brazos abiertos, hundiéndose ligeramente en las mantas, desordenando sus cabellos y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos a la vez que apreciaba el tejado de madera.

- _"No tengo idea donde estoy, ni se como salir de aquí ¿Qué es lo que a pasado?"_ – Se acomodó de perfil, encogiéndose un poco en forma fetal.- _"¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Cómo? Lo vea como lo vea, no encuentro una manera lógica" _– cerró los ojos tratando de rememorar lo último que había hecho. Frunció el seño al percatarse de que no podía hacerlo. Se encogió aún más.- _"Quiero salir de aquí"._

La puerta se abrió con suavidad, sin embargo Naruto no quiso levantarse, ni siquiera mirar de soslayo para saber de quien se trataba. No, no quería más sorpresas.

- Ahh.- Suspiró quien recientemente había llegado. Se acercó con tranquilidad hacia el joven de cabellos rubiales, tocando su hombro con gentileza.- Vamos, Naruto, no hagas un berrinche en momentos como este.

Las pupilas de Uzumaki se dilataron al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar para él, se giró rápidamente y hasta con cierta rudeza, para poder mirar fijamente al hombre recién llegado, a su vez que en sus ojos se instalaba un brillo de felicidad y tranquilidad. No pudo más y, levantándose con brusquedad, se arrojó a los brazos de aquel humano que tanto apreciaba. Este solo correspondió, transmitiéndole un poco de confianza al hacerlo.

- Iruka-sensei.- dijo Naruto tratando de que las lágrimas no se le escaparan, ¡cielos! Se estaba emocionando de sobra, se suponía que debía tratar de pensar con calma y que las impresiones no le controlaran.

- Tranquilo.- susurró, tomándolo por los hombros para poder separarlo un poco de él.- Sinceramente no entiendo porque estás así Naruto, además, hace bastante tiempo que no me llamabas 'Iruka-sensei'.- sonrió de manera fraternal, sentándose en la cama, instándole al oji-cielo a hacer lo mismo.

- Iruka-sensei, yo…- El chico trató de explicarse, y también tratar de contarle lo que le sucedía, para que le diera una solución, o como mínimo, le pudiera decir que pasaba y donde se encontraba, pero el castaño no lo dejó hablar.

- Llevas desaparecido desde la tarde.- reprochó, mas su mirada seguía siendo cálida, esbozó una débil sonrisa a la vez que cerraba los ojos.- Supongo que no se puede hacer nada… en fin.- suspiró y le miró fijamente.- Ya tendremos alguna ocasión para que me cuentes, por ahora el tiempo esta en nuestra contra, debemos apresurarnos.- decía mientras se levantaba e iba a una gran armario, abriéndolo y rebuscando algo.

- Si, pero, sensei…- el rubio trató de poder entablar de nuevo la conversación.

- Naruto.- volteó a verle, con un rostro serio, volvió a donde se encontraba el chico, esta vez llevando un traje negro consigo.- Me encantaría poder escucharte, pero ya le conoces y sabes que no le gusta que te demores.- continuó diciendo, haciendo con un gesto de la mano que el muchacho se levantase.- Después me lo podrás decir, por ahora…- le levantó los brazos al chico, sacándole la parte superior de su actual vestimenta al momento.-…es urgente que estés en el salón, la ceremonia ya debió de haber comenzado.

El ojiazul solamente se avergonzó por la acción ejercida por quién consideraba su padre. Pero lo mejor por el momento sería seguirle la corriente, ya se había dado cuenta de que no se encontraba en _Konoha_… aparentemente…

- ¡Sasuke!

La persona nombrada giró la cabeza para ver quien le llamaba.

Se sorprendió notablemente al visualizar a uno de sus amigos, Nara Shikamaru se acercaba a él tranquilamente, con un rostro de hastío total.

Al llegar con el azabache le miró con un poco de preocupación, pues este tenía una expresión de aturdimiento combinada con una de horror. ¿Y como querían que reaccionara? ¿Qué hacía Shikamaru en aquel lugar? ¿Cómo había llegado?

Pudo notar en medio de su éxtasis que el chico pelicafé también estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Vestido de una elegante manera. Maldición… ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Dónde se encontraba? No podía pensar con claridad, la lógica en este momento no servía pues, no podía recapitular nada de lo que estaba o estuvo haciendo antes de llegar a… donde sea que estuviera en ese instante. _"Me estoy comportando como un estúpido o sencillamente me he vuelto loco… tengo que analizar la situación"_

- Shikamaru…- dijo a modo de saludo cuando se pudo recuperar de la impresión. Vio como Nara asentía, como respuesta. Le observó más detenidamente, fijándose en como volvía el aburrimiento en su rostro.- ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó el ojinegro, tratando de iniciar una conversación para poder sacar información. Su amigo le miró con desconcierto, alzando una de sus cejas, como queriendo decir "Es broma ¿no?" Haciendo que Uchiha adivinase que lo había arruinado.

- Tú me has invitado, Sasuke.- le respondió con simpleza, poniendo una cara de fastidio.

- Me sorprende el que hayas aceptado, es por eso.- mintió. El azabache tenía la leve sospecha de que, conociendo como era Shikamaru en realidad, no le hacia gracia al pelicafé el estar allí.-_"Actua igual"_ – pensó.

- Jes.- resopló y sonrió, pero la sonrisa le salió desganada, y más por la expresión de sopor de su semblante.- Has adivinado.- le miró.- de verdad no quería venir, pero, Sasuke, eres mi amigo y es por eso que me he tomado tal molestia.

- Te lo agradezco.- dijo Uchiha con serenidad y un rostro impasible, aún no entendía muy bien del todo la situación en la que se encontraba, sin embargo podía decir claramente y sin dudas, de que aquella celebración, era organizada por él. Se sumió en sus pensamientos por leves segundos, tenía que conseguir un poco más de información.- ¿Has venido con alguien, Shikamaru? – preguntó tratando de sonar de manera casual.

- He venido solo.- le respondió el otro, tratando de no hablar demasiado, no porque no quisiera hablar con Sasuke, sino que simplemente le resultaba agotador dialogar con alguien, y más si esa persona era su amigo, Uchiha Sasuke. Ese tipo podría estar en situación de muerte y no decir ni una palabra. La actitud tan conservadora de Uchiha, por lo menos para él, era agradable, ya que no necesitaban un tema para sentirse cómodos.

- Disfruta la fiesta, Shikamaru, debo encontrar a alguien.- se despidió de Nara y se dirigió al sitio en donde estaban los bocadillos, no tenía hambre, solo quería tener una mayor visión de la estancia, para poder ver si veía a alguien conocido. Resumiendo, solo contaba con la información de que él era el organizador de la fiesta, suponía. Eso era todo, y no era de mucha ayuda en esos momentos. Lo que necesitaba era la ubicación de donde estaba. Pensando con la mente fría, ¿A quién podría preguntar? Sería muy extraño hacer aquella interrogante, teniendo en cuenta los sucesos pasados.

- Ah, Sasuke, me alegro haberte encontrado…- Alguien más le habló en cuanto llegó al bufete en donde estaba el festín. Aquella persona le abrazó a modo de saludo, dando palmadas en su espalda. El ojinegro no respondió al gesto, no porque fuera descortés, sino que, nuevamente, estaba sorprendido, ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¡Primero Shikamaru y ahora él!

- Kakashi.- dijo Uchiha cuando se recuperó, Hatake le soltó y le sonrió, o eso es lo que pudo observar, ya que el cubre-cuello que traía puesto no le dejaba ver más que ambos ojos, tan diferentes el uno del otro, _ocelo_ derecho negro, _ocelo_ izquierdo rojo. Le examinó un poco más, viendo que traía un traje entre gris y plateado, junto con una camisa de coloración lavanda.

- Vaya, vaya, tú siempre tan frío e imperturbable, pensé que te sorprendería el verme aquí.- le miró fijamente, observando todos los cambios que había tenido ese muchacho, y si que eran muchos. Estaba más alto, y su mirada tenía un brillo singularmente maduro, resaltando por el traje blanco que traía puesto, el cabello lo tenía más largo que la última vez que le vio.- Estás diferente.- susurró para si, contemplándolo esta vez con un poco de melancolía.- Ya no eres aquel mocoso que corría por el jardín, que curioseaba toda cosa que le pareciera extraña.

- ¿De qué hablas, Kakashi? – preguntó un poco desorientado Sasuke, en cierta forma sentía que el peliplata no estaba hablando de él, sino de alguien más, pues el conocía a ese hombre desde hace más o menos un año y medio, cuando junto con los demás chicos fueron aceptados en el local que tenía Hatake...

_- Está bien, les acepto chicos, pero más vale que sean madrugadores, me molesta la gente incumplidora.- decía un hombre joven a un grupo de nueve muchachos. Todos estaban dentro de una pequeña oficina._

_- Muchas gracias, prometemos no defraudarle.- contestó un azabache, ahora más tranquilo por haber podido conseguir empleo, y mucho más feliz porque lo hizo junto con sus demás amigos._

_- De acuerdo, empiezan mañana por la mañana.- comentó el peliplata, dando por terminada esa pequeña reunión con sus nuevos trabajadores._

_Se escuchó un "Si" en general por parte de todos, bastantes animados, dado que después de una buena temporada de vagancia y sin encontrar un trabajo de media jornada, que les permitiera tener tiempo para poder ir al instituto, al fin lo habían conseguido…_

Uchiha se había quedado rememorando las cosas que habían sucedido en todo el tiempo que, hasta hace poco, estuvieron trabajando. Fueron momentos muy divertidos…

- Sasuke, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó el hombre mayor, debido que de un momento a otro el chico se había quedado cavilando en cosas que él no tenía idea de que se podrían tratar.

- No pasa nada… Tú te vez igual que siempre.- le dijo, tratando de sonar convencido, pues no conocía cual era su relación con aquel hombre en aquel 'espacio', puesto que a su juicio, se daba por hecho de que se localizaba en otra 'dimensión'.

- ¿Tú crees? Gracias, eso me hace sentir más joven jajaja.- rió energéticamente, y el ojinegro menor solo se permitió un sutil gesto de sonrisa.- Es bueno verte de nuevo, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Mmn, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? – trató de que mencionar la pregunta como algo eventual, y también con un poco de broma impresa en su voz. No quería que ocurriera lo mismo que con Nara, delatarse no era una opción, por lo menos no hasta haber indagado lo suficiente.

- Pues, veamos…- Hizo amago de estar pensando, cerrando los ojos y poniendo su puño en su barbilla.- Creo que fue…- abrió los ojos, observándole intensamente.-… Fue cuando cumpliste los 6 años, la última vez que te pude ver fue en tu 6° cumpleaños, poco antes de que fallecieran tus padres y Madara-san tomara tu tutela.- mencionó de forma usual, como si fuera lo más corriente, y para él lo era.

Sasuke solamente pudo abrir los ojos en señal de asombro y sorpresa, ¿Kakashi hablaba de quienes creía que hablaba? No podía ser cierto, aún seguían resonando en su mente las palabras: sexto cumpleaños, fallecieran, padres, Madara y tutela. ¿Qué clase de horrible falsedad y mentira era aquella? Ese sujeto no podría ser su tutor, ni nada, sus padres no podrían haber muerto, _"Esto… esto tiene que ser una broma… una horrenda y tormentosa pesadilla" _era lo que pensaba el chico, aún estupefacto por la información recién recibida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – cuestionó en tono preocupado, viendo como el joven que consideraba como su sobrino estaba en perplejo y en shock. No sabía que le había pasado como para que el azabache pusiera es expresión tan desconcertante para quien le conociera. No creía que pudiera ser por lo que dijo, después de todo, el chico ya sabía eso.

- No es nada…- susurró el ojinegro, aún incrédulo, escéptico.- Es solo que…

- No importa, aún te cuesta aceptarlo, supongo.- Kakashi trató de calmarlo un poco, le ofreció un vaso de agua que estaba en una de las mesas, al cual el ojinegro lo bebió de un trago.- Aunque eso ya este en el pasado, imaginó que debe ser difícil para un niño de seis años, el ver a sus padres morir frente a sus ojos.- sintió como el cuerpo del menor se estremecía ante sus palabras, y supo que lo había arruinado de nuevo.- Sin embargo…- pensó en algo que le levantara el ánimo, y una persona cruzó su mente.- … Debes estar feliz ¿no? Y es que pese a todo lo que pasó en tu infancia, le conociste a él…- Observó como Sasuke le miraba nuevamente, al parecer más tranquilo.-… Yo le debo mucho a él, ese joven te sacó de tu solitaria y amargada burbuja, si me permites agregar.- expresó, dejando escapar una graciosa, divertida y pequeña risilla cuando terminó.

- …- Uchiha no dijo nada, no sabía de qué hablaba Hatake, y no quería meter la pata, mas agradecía que hubieran cambiado de tema. Soltó un suspiro disimuladamente, y retomando su habitual expresión, ambos se dirigieron hacía hacia un grupo de personas.

Al llegar se felicitó mentalmente por ya controlarse y no poner caras de confusión y aturdimiento, aunque internamente ya se esperaba una situación como la que tenía enfrente.

- Sasuke-kun, buenas noches.- exclamó la joven de ojos esmeraldas en cuanto apreció a los dos hombres que se acercaban.- Buenas noches, Kakashi-san.- saludó al otro individuo.

- Oh, Sakura, Ino, Inuzuka-kun, Aburame-kun, ¿Qué tal la están pasando? – dijo el peliplateado en cuanto llegaron con los demás jóvenes.

El ojinegro no había dicho ni una sola palabra, sin embargo todos los demás se lo tomaron con normalidad, después de todo su amigo no era la persona más habladora, al igual que Shino. Se enfrascaron en una amena plática, sin ningún tema principal, solo comentando diversas cosas, y claro, Uchiha solo hablaba si es que por lo menos tenía conocimiento de lo que se decía, o si tenía la seguridad de que no se metería en problemas por decir algo inapropiado.

¿Y le has visto, Sasuke? – Preguntó Ino en determinado momento, dirigiéndose a la persona que estaba a su lado, con un poco de impaciencia en su voz

- ¿A quien? – dijo el chico, realmente ignorando a que se refería la rubia.

- ¿Cómo que 'a quien'? – Reprochó ella.- Me refiero a…

- ¡Kakashi! – Un grito proveniente de otra persona no le dejó terminar.

Todos miraron hacía el lugar de donde provino dicho grito, observando como un hombre, de más o menos la edad de Hatake, venía en la dirección en que ellos se encontraban, junto con otro individuo. Sasuke miró indiferente al castaño, pero no pudo evitar sentirse asombrado y fascinado al reconocer al segundo sujeto, el cual parecía un poco avergonzado o turbado, ya que miraba en todas direcciones con una expresión de incomodidad.

Iruka, en cuanto divisó una cabellera plateada, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, y jalando del brazo a Naruto, ambos se encaminaron hacia cierta dirección.

El ojiazul aún seguía un poco pasmado por la fascinante estructura de la mansión, además de que el diseño y los colores hacían un bonito juego y daba una armoniosa visión de la estancia. Sin embargo esto no evitaba el que se sintiera un poco nervioso, no conocía su situación y por donde quiera que mirase había gente desconocida para él, que si bien no se miraban amenazantes, no le agradaba verse en un lugar rodeados de extraños, menos Iruka-sensei y Hinata, que por cierto no le había vuelto a ver desde que le dejó en su habitación.

Al llegar al punto al que lo había llevado el castaño mayor, se asombró notablemente al reconocer a las personas delante de sí, ¿Qué ocurría? La cabeza le dolía de solo intentar comprender la loca e ilógica experiencia que estaba viviendo, bien, mejor era el tomárselo como una divertida y a la vez escalofriante situación en donde se encontraba en un mundo paralelo.

- ¡Ah! Iruka, Naruto, me alegra el poder veros nuevamente.- expresó caballerosamente Hatake, en cuanto el rubio y el castaño llegaron al sitio en el que se encontraban. Tomó primeramente la mano de Uzumaki y besó el dorso delicadamente, luego hizo el mismo procedimiento con Umino, pero al final le dio una breve pero intensa mirada. Todo esto era normal para la mayoría de los presentes, exceptuando a un joven de brunos cabellos, el cual parecía un poco reacio e inconforme con la acción ejercida por el ojinegro mayor.

- Kakashi, siempre es un placer tenerte aquí.- respondió el pelicafé al saludo del otro adulto, sonriendo de manera tenue, observó a los demás acompañantes. Haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo, a lo cual la mayoría respondió igual, para luego retirarse y dejar a los cuatro hablar en un espacio más personal.

- Pero bueno, ¿sucede algo? Ustedes dos parecen dos completos desconocidos frente el uno del otro.- comentó el peliplata al ver la actitud de Naruto y Sasuke, los cuales se miraban con curiosidad, pero a la vez con suspicacia y recelo, no muy cómodos con la presencia del contrario.

- No, es solo que…- El de ojos cielo trató de dar una excusa, pero solo balbuceó algo inentendible. No sabía su nexo con el azabache, en aquel demente tiempo, de hecho, el verle allí le inquietaba un poco y a la vez le embelesaba y complacía, pues se veía realmente bien en aquel traje tan refinado, dándole un aura más misteriosa de la que normalmente poseía su amigo. Por un momento, cuando le vio por primera vez, estuvo tentado a soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, pero se contuvo con un poco de dificultad.

- Es algo sin importancia.- completó Uchiha, arriesgándose a ser descubierto con lo que estaba a punto de ser.- Te vez encantador esta noche.- le dijo al rubio en un tono de voz suave y hasta sonaba dócil, tierna y bondadosa, cosa que maravilló al chico a quienes iban dirigidas tales palabras. Sasuke no sabía que hacía, solo estaba actuando por mero impulso, pero sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras. Tomó la mano de Naruto, e hizo lo mismo que Kakashi, besó el dorso suavemente, tomándose unos segundos en ejercer tal acción.

- Vaya, no conocía ese lado tuyo, Sasuke.- dilucidó el hombre que cubría su cara, rompiendo la atmósfera que se estaba creando alrededor de los dos jóvenes.

- Kakashi-san, me da gusto que esté bien.- Empezaba a entender algo por lo menos, sin embargo lo mejor sería tratar de apoyarse en las palabras del azabache para cuando hablara. Según lo visto, Uchiha y él tenían una relación muy unida, como para que este se permitiera tales gestos. De un momento a otro el corazón del rubio comenzó a latir con intensidad y rapidez a la vez que su mente procesaba la idea de que su amigo y él, en esa 'época', fuesen algo más, talvez… una pareja.

- Sasuke…- una voz a las espaldas del grupo de hombres hizo que estos se voltearan para saber de quien se trataba, asombrándose los dos más jóvenes al ver a una persona de varonil porte, vestido con un pantalón de tela de color negro, con una camisa blanca, con solo los dos primeros botones desabrochados, el pelo recogido en una coleta baja, dejando que algunos mechones morenos enmarcaran su rostro sereno y pacífico, contrarrestando con su nívea piel, un par de ojos opacos e impenetrables, que tenían una largas ojeras, dándole un aire más enigmático.

- Itachi…- susurró el menor de los Uchiha, esta vez casi desmayándose al ver nuevamente a su hermano mayor, después de casi, como mínimo, tres años de no haberlo contemplado.- Esto es una sorpresa.- alzó la comisura de sus labios, formando una afable sonrisa, y empleando un tono sutil, hasta ufano.

- Supuse que te sorprendería verme después de tan largo periodo.- El zabache mayor se posó al lado de su hermano, abrazándole afectuosamente, siendo correspondido con la misma efusividad por parte del otro. Al separarse, Itachi observó al chico rubio, clavando sus inescrutables iris ónice en los zafiros ojos del joven, y luego de estar así unos breves instantes, sonrió contento y con orgullo.- Naruto, has crecido mucho.- y luego de tal frase, se acercó a él, pasando sus brazos alrededor de este, estrujándolo suavemnte, con cariño y gozando el momento.

- Itachi-onii_tan*_.- dijo el blondo en cuanto la muestra de afecto terminó. Mirando aún algo consternado al mayor de los Uchiha, realmente ya creía que iba a dar por hecho que se encontraba en una dimensión paralela a la suya pero con otro ambiente, un época más antigua.

- Es bueno saber que no has cambiado tu manera de referirte a mí.- le comentó amena y acogedoramente, mirándole con una expresión cándida.- Kakashi, Iruka-dono, también es bueno verles.- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a los dos adultos mayores.

- Lo mismo digo Itachi-kun.- le respondió el castaño, saludándole con un ligero apretón de manos.- Oh, ya comenzará el baile principal.- comentó luego viendo un gran reloj de madera que estaba apoyado en una de las paredes cercanas y a su vista. Se giró para hablarles a los dos más jóvenes del grupo.- Y no puede comenzar si la pareja primordial no sale primero.

La manera en que el castaño lo dijo salió tan casual y común, que ha Uchiha menor le tomó dos segundos comprenderlo, y a Uzumaki un poco más de tiempo, pero el resultado fue el mismo, ambos sonrojados por la contingente declaración, que parecía tan corriente y evidente como que el día era claro y la noche oscura.

No se dieron cuenta, por estar sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, que ya se encontraban en medio del salón. La música había dejado de sonar y todos los invitados les miraban intensamente, rodeándoles, dejándolos en medio de un círculo de personas.

Pronto la tonalidad melodiosa de los primeros acordes de una pieza de vals, se dejó esparcir por todo el recinto, siendo en un principio sutil, agravándose a medida que los minutos pasaban.

Los dos seres que estaban en el centro del salón, se mostraban cohibidos, uno más que otro, tímidos y reacios a querer empezar.

Sasuke, miró discretamente a la multitud, que estaban expectantes a que empezaran. Observó a quien sería su pareja de baile, y no pudo evitar suprimir la boba sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, en verdad tenía suerte. A lo largo de su vida, solo había tenido dos veces la oportunidad de bailar con el chico que le hacía hacer cosas nada propias de él, y que le quitaba más de un suspiro al día. No quería desaprovechar aquella ocasión, así que tomando con cuidado una de las manos del ojiazul, la guió hasta posicionarla sobre su hombro derecho, luego, bajando esta misma mano, la dejó caer con delicadeza en la cintura del otro, tomando con su mano izquierda la otra del chico, entrelazando ambas palmas, y subiéndola hasta la altura de su cara, besando nuevamente el dorso de esta.

En el momento en que el azabache tomó su mano, la atención de Naruto estuvo enteramente centrada en él, olvidándose de las personas que le observaban. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda en cuanto su mano estuvo en el hombro del ojinegro, y arder la piel, a pesar de ser por sobre la ropa, en cuanto el de morenos cabellos posó su mano en su cintura. No apartó la vista de la contraria en ningún momento en que se llevaron a cabo las acciones, y cuando sintió los fríos labios contrarios tocar su mano, la vergüenza le asaltó de inmediato, que Sasuke se comportará de aquella manera, no era muy habitual, y se sentía fuera de lugar, mas era por pensar en que Sasuke; el que él conocía, su amigo y confidente, el chico que le distraía con solo estar presente, el que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le atraía de una manera que nunca imaginó; no fuera aquel que hacía tales dulces acciones, y eso a su vez le deprimía, pero… ¿Por qué no aprovechar el momento que se le estaba regalando? No creía que pudiera estar otra vez así con Uchiha.

El rubio, sujetó el hombro derecho del azabache, sintiéndose ahora contento y hasta cierto punto impaciente por comenzar. No recordaba la última vez que tuvo la ocasión de bailar con él. Subió su brazo izquierdo hasta colocarlo en el antebrazo del otro, como formando un arco al doblarlo, sonriéndole tiernamente y con un poco de vergüenza, y es que aunque supiera que se estaba comportando como una chica enamorada de su mejor amigo, o como un chico el cual se ha enamorado de su maestra, no podía esconder aquel bochorno, su cuerpo le traicionaba

Al ver que el blondo estaba más confiado, comenzó a moverse, siendo el él que marcara el ritmo del paso. Iniciando con un movimiento lento y suave, solo desplazándose unos centímetros de lado a lado.

Hubo un momento en el que el sonido de la orquesta, empezó a subir de volumen, por lo que Sasuke, afirmando el agarre de la cintura contraria, incitó a su pareja a moverse más libremente, ahora trasladándose por toda la pista de baile, girando suavemente en algunos puntos en que escuchaban la suave tonalidad del vals. Ambos se miraban, sin despegar la vista de los ojos contrarios. Observándose con tal afición, que se perdían tratando de memorizar cada detalle, de grabar en su memoria los deslumbrantes ojos de cada uno, de poder recordar por siempre aquel sentimiento que sentían en común, pero que no sabían que el otro lo sentía. Se sumieron en un tiempo en el que solo estaban ellos dos, no tomándole importancia a los demás, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando demás parejas entraban en el círculo que se había formado, imitándolos a ellos y danzando.

El ojiazul estaba tan concentrado en su pareja, que sin ser conciente, se apegaba más y más al cuerpo opuesto, buscando sentir más a fondo el calor corporal de Sasuke, a la vez que inspiraba el aroma tan vigoroso que su amigo desprendía.

En algún momento dejaron de bailar, deteniéndose ambos, en medio de todos, que seguían danzando armoniosa y sincronizadamente. Y tanto a Uzumaki como Uchiha, el tiempo pareció congelarse, era como si el ambiente de pronto perdiera lucidez, volviéndose opaco, casi grisáceo, originando que las demás cosas, las acciones de la gente a su alrededor, se realizaran en cámara lenta. Solo siendo ellos conciente de que el tiempo pasaba, o talvez era todo lo contrario, y ellos se habían estancado en el tiempo, creando, y queriendo creer, que el momento durara eternamente.

Poco a poco, se fueron acercando, destruyendo la distancia que separaba sus rostros, el uno del otro, no dejándose de mirar a los ojos en ningún momento, como había sido hasta ahora, sin embargo, desviaron sus miradas a las bocas opuestas, en cuanto la aproximación era casi nula, contemplando los labios de su compañero con deseo, haciendo que en sus pupilas apareciera un brillo de impaciencia por terminar de una vez lo que añoraban.

En el momento en que se efectuó un mínimo roce entre ambas bocas, tenue, casi irreal y ficticio, todo se volvió negro, resquebrajándose aquel lapso en el que se habían enfrascado tan sólidamente.

Naruto solo pudo percibir el como algo le jalaba, y la imagen del azabache parecía derrumbarse, quebrándose como si solo se tratara de un pedazo de cristal con el reflejo de él, percatándose de que su visión se hacía turbia después de eso. Sasuke, únicamente pudo ver la figura del ojiazul desvanecerse en el aire, no muy diferente a una ilusión desaparecer. Quiso tratar de alcanzarle, pero repentinamente todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y la ya conocida sensación de caer en un vacío, fue lo último que pudo percibir antes de cerrar los párpados con pesadez…

.

.

.

- ¡Ugh! – gruñó molesto en cuanto empezó a despertar. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido, y no sabía la razón.- ¿Dónde…? – No terminó la frase. Pestañeó repetidas veces para poder aclarar su visión, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba recostado en una superficie fría y sólida. Con clama y cuidado se fue levantando, apoyándose en sus manos para poder levantarse a si mismo. En cuanto pudo sentarse, soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Observó mejor el lugar en donde se encontraba, adaptando sus ojos a la oscuridad que le envolvía.- Este lugar…- susurró para si mismo.-… Mnn.- una punzada en su cabeza le sacó un quejido, volvió a mirar su entorno, encontrando un bulto bastante llamativo a su lado.- ¿Y esto…? – con un poco de fuerza lo tocó, asustándose y retirando su mano rápidamente en cuanto 'aquello' había soltado un gemido adolorido.

-…Ramen… no escapes… regresa.- escuchó unos leves balbuceos, provenir del extraño cuerpo.

- ¿Naruto? – Observó con más detalle la figura a su lado, notando una llamativa melena de dorados cabellos y vestimenta bastante vistosa.- ¿Cuándo llegamos aquí? – entrecerró los ojos, queriendo rememorar lo último que había hecho o visto cuando estaba conciente, pero no podía, solo recordaba el momento en que entró a '_La casa de los sustos'_, vio a Uzumaki usando un horrendo vestido, junto con una singular 'cosa' tomando el té, sin embargo aquello era una ilusión, entonces el suelo se rompió y cayó… eso era todo.

Levantándose tranquilamente, se dispuso a despertar a su durmiente compañero, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido, aunque tenía el leve presentimiento de que algo se le escapaba, de que otra cosa importante había ocurrido, pero de seguro eran solo imaginaciones suyas.

Movió con un poco de brusquedad al ojiazul, sin resultado alguno. Demonios, no se quedaría a esperar a que el chico despertara por si solo, ¡dormía como roca! No, definitivamente si lo esperaba saldrían de aquel lugar muy, muy tarde. No había opción, tendría que cargarlo.

- Tsk…- chasqueó la lengua, claramente disgustado, pero el sonrojo que surcaba sus pálidas mejillas decían todo lo contrario, demostrando lo avergonzado que se hallaba al ser conciente de lo que eso significaba, tener a Naruto en su espalda, pegado a él, transmitiéndole su calor corporal, sintiendo la pausada respiración del blndo en su cuello.- Tonto.- murmuró bajito, observando con cariño al chico que aún seguía en el piso. Se agachó para poder recogerlo, y haciendo movimientos dificultosos, pudo lograr subirlo en su espalda, dejando los bronceados brazos caer por sus hombros, y él, sujetándole por aquella concavidad detrás de las rodillas, teniendo así un mayor equilibrio de pesos, además de que de esa manera era más fácil desplazarse.

Menos de un cuarto de hora fue lo que estuvo vagando por la 'casa', un poco inquieto ya que en todo el trayecto, nada se le había aparecido, lo que era un poco sospechoso. Mientras caminaba, buscando la salida, reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado, ya que el presentimiento de que de algo se estaba olvidando seguía allí, pero por más que tratara de evocar los sucesos, no podía.

Cuando pudo divisar un haz de luz venir desde una dirección, se apresuró, lo que más podía teniendo una carga extra, para poder irse de ese insólito lugar, que no le presagiaba nada bueno.

Al llegar afuera, soltó todo el aire que ni sabía que había estado conteniendo. Alzó la mirada hacía el cielo, notando como el celeste y el naranjo se fusionaban, formando el comienzo del atardecer. Y se extrañó. Porque que él recordase, cuando entró a la pasada 'atracción', aún se mantenía claro, y supuso que no debieron de haber estado demasiado tiempo allí dentro, a menos que… se estuviera olvidando de algo. Nuevamente no le tomó demasiada importancia, y se aventuró a retomar su camino, observando como el número de personas alrededor no había disminuido.

- Mmm…- Escuchó como el individuo que cargaba en su espalda se removía un poco, indicio de que en cualquier instante despertaría.

Naruto de a poco y con pesar fue abriendo sus orbes azulados, sintiendose confundido al principio, ya que el movimiento que el azabache hacía al caminar lo descolocaba un poco. ¿Qué había pasado? Trató de enfocar algo, sin embargo lo único que pudo divisar fue una oscura mata de cabellos brunos, y eso le desorientó más. Tardó más o menos un minuto en poder comprender la situación en la que se encontraba: No estaba en la casa de los sustos. No recordaba nada más allá de cuando vio al 'vampiro'. Sasuke lo estaba cargando… Sasuke… lo estaba… cargando…

- ¡¿Sasuke? – Gritó cuando comprendió el último punto, mas al gritar estando cerca del oído de Uchiha, se ganó una mirada molesta y hasta adolorida se podría decir.- …Lo siento.- susurró luego cuando comprendió que no debió reaccionar tan precipitadamente.

- Que bueno que al fin despiertas, torpe.- dijo de manera seca, aunque interiormente se sintiera más tranquilo al ver que el chico estaba ya conciente.- Oye…- llamó la atención del otro.- ¿Recuerdas algo? – le preguntó al estar seguro de que le escuchaba.

- Pues… la verdad no mucho.- lo último lo dijo con un poco de timidez, que no sabía porque había salido, talvez era por la vergüenza de no poder rememorar.

- Mnn.- fue todo lo que dijo el otro, dando paso a que el silencio se hiciera presente entre ambos.

El joven Uzumaki se quedó pensando. Realmente era poco, casi nada, lo que aún mantenía en su memoria respecto a lo acontecido ese día, y al igual que Uchiha, tenía la sensación de que algo importante había pasado, pero solamente era una corazonada. Por otro lado, totalmente contrario a aquello, era el hecho de que el ojinegro le estuviera cargando, no es que le molestara, pero… ¿Qué había sucedido? Estaba seguro de que de algo se había perdido, sin embargo… el poder estar así con Sasuke, le gustaba, podía sentir el calor de el cuerpo contrario en su pecho, el singular aroma a lavanda que poseía su amigo, la sedosidad de su cabello en su cara y el suave, pero a la vez firme agarre de aquellas pálidas manos detrás de sus rodillas, que era lo que permitía que estuviera elevado del suelo y recostado en la espalda de Uchiha.

La vergüenza se apoderó de él en cuanto estuvo conciente de todo lo anteriormente pensado. Estaba feliz, ridículamente feliz, Sasuke le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Era su mejor amigo, pero no podía evitar aquel sentimiento que había crecido en su pecho de un día para otro. Desde pequeños que habían convivido juntos, y talvez era inevitable que terminara enteramente prendado del otro. Ellos se conocían tan bien, el uno al otro, cada gesto, frase, mirada, todo. No podían ocultarse nada. Pero el hecho de ser mejores amigos, lo tenía un poco desilusionado, pues la mayoría, que no fueran familiares y amigos, los describía a ambos como _hermanos_, y hasta él mismo por un tiempo pensaba así, en que Sasuke para él era su hermano, rival y amigo, nada más. Sin embargo, cuando vez a tu _hermano_ tu corazón no empieza a latir desenfrenadamente, a un amigo no lo miras como si quisieras comértelo, por tu rival, no estarías dispuesto a dar la vida de ser necesario. Así que con todo esto, Naruto se dio cuenta de que no podía considerar al azabache de ninguna de esas maneras, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de eso que se planteó algo ¿Se había enamorado de Sasuke? Si se lo preguntase a alguien, lo más seguro es que le responderían que _no_, pero él sabía que la respuesta era un _si_.

- ¿Quieres bajar? – Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto escuchó la pregunta del otro.- Pareces incómodo, ¿quieres bajarte? – volvió a preguntar. Uchiha notó al instante el como su compañero se había sumido en un total silencio, y recapacitó en que tal mutismo era causado, talvez, por como estaban.

- No, estoy bien.- fue lo único que dijo el rubio, en un susurro. De verdad que en ese momento, lo último que quería era dejar la cómoda posición en que se encontraba. Envolvió el cuello del otro, sujetándose más y moviéndose un poco para acoplarse mejor a la espalda de Sasuke, para finalmente posar su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del chico.- Se está bien así.- y con ese débil comentario, volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero no con la intención de dormirse, sino para poder sentir con mayor percepción cada acción que realizara el ojinegro.- ¿A dónde vamos?

Sasuke se quedó callado por un momento, planeando que hacer ahora. Levantó la vista, y sus ojos se iluminaron tenuemente al apreciar la atracción que se encontraba unos metros más allá de ellos.

- A un lugar que sé que te encantará.-

.

.

.

_**GOMEN NEEE~ T_T en verdad no tengo excusa, se qué tal vez no me perdonarán por tanta demora, pero es que… realmente no tengo excusa (Naki: Cof cof, idiota) ¡Tú, revuélvete a la cama y no te levantes! ¬_¬#**_

_**Emm, bueno quiero agradecer enormemente a:**_

_Hanako-senapi: __**Gracias senpai, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, me alegro de que tu comadre no haya venido a por mi ¬¬U. Y de verdad estoy feliz de que el capítulo pasado te haya gustado ^_^ **_

_Mi Koushiro Yamato: __**Jajaja, me han encantado tus teorías sobre la casa de los sustos XD con la opción tres me he reido hasta que me ha dolido el estómago, pero sobre porque les ha pasado eso a Naruto y Sasuke prefiero dejarlo a la imaginación de los lectores (Naki: -_- de seguro ni siquiera tú sabes que tiene esa casa cof cof) ¡A la cama, joder! ò_ó. ^_^ muchas gracias por tu review.**_

_Aoi-chan: __**MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR COMETAR, XD y la otra historia tengo pensado subirla en cuanto termine esta lol. He puesto la continuación un poco (muy) tarde… O_O espero que nada malo pase~ ToT**_

_SmileSkuashSKII: __**Gracias, y si la casa de los sustos es rara, te confieso que esto no lo tenía planeado, salió de la nada, y con respecto a lo del mono ¬¬ no lo se, simplemente quería un mono en le extra XD**_

_Sasukenaru XD: __**GRACIAS, todos los comentarios me animan mucho, y jajaja, como le dije a Skuash, el cap. 11 salió de una parte muy (muy) loca de mi mente XD espero estés satisfecha con esta actualización.**_

_: __**lol me alegro de que te haya gustado XD**_

_**Bien, eso sería todo, casi, a si, si Karla-dono ya a llegado hasta este capítulo, quiero decirle TuT gracias dono~, me hace muy feliz el que te guste. Este capítulo va dedicado a Kawaii neechan ¬¬, (aquí lo tienes neechan, espero que esté lo suficientemente largo para ti) Y pss, el extra lo pondré aparte, ya que no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo, pero prometo no demorarme mucho. Espero que les guste este cap.**_

_**Aquí una palabra:**_

_*Tan: Esta expresión la usó Naruto para referirse a Itachi, le dijo: Itachi-oniitan, y no, no me equivoqué, no quise poner chan, ni san. Es tan: (1)_Este sufijo se utiliza para referirse a un personaje ficticio. (2)También se lo puede usar como un sufijo similar a chan, pero de una manera mas afectuosa. 

_**Como ven, yo lo ocupé con la descripción de la opción (2). Eso era lo último.**_

_**Agradeceré el que no me manden amenazas ni tomatazos T_T (porque si lo hacen, Sasuke-senpai les perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo ¬¬)**_


	12. Extra 5 final

_**Kon'nichiwa queridos lectores. Después de mucho meditarlo, me he decidido a que este va a ser él último 'extra', debido a que no se me ocurren más temas y/o ideas para estos (GOMEN NE T_T pero sin Naki, no puedo pensar bien, al final tenía razón y no puedo hacer nada sin que esté presente) así que este será uno especial, ya que va dedicado a todos ustedes, gracias por todos sus review, no saben lo inmensamente feliz que me hacen cada vez que recibo uno. Aparte de que va dedicado a vosotros, he cambiado el formato script; **__**que es el que se utiliza en las obras de teatro, poniendo el nombre del personaje que habla antes de la frase (información dada por Takaita Hiwatari), por el formato prosa, **__**lo he hecho porque quiero darle un poco más de emoción a este 'extra special' y además porque me es más fácil escribir así, y como va a estar larguito ¬¬U.**_

_**Bueno eso sería todo, a todos los que han comentado, este extra os lo dedico ^_**___

_**Nota: Debo aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de las manzanas (luego se darán cuenta de porque digo esto)**_

EXTRA

'Detrás de escena' 5° - ¡Tengamos fiesta! –

- Chicos, traigo malas noticias.- Una voz levemente apagada y triste, llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en la habitación.- Lamento comunicarles que la fiesta que teníamos planeada para hoy… se cancela.

- ¡¿QUEEE? – un grito general salió de las gargantas de las personas presentes que se debió haber escuchado hasta México.

- ¡Lo siento mucho!... pero.- Yuzed susurró algo in-entendible a los oídos de los demás.- Es que…- Y de nuevo murmuró algo que solo él pudo escuchar.- Pos esa razón…- Cada vez que algo salía por su boca, no se podía entender el final de la oración.- Así que por eso ¡Lo siento! – Para terminar, se inclinó levemente, dando una reverencia a los presentes.

- Director.- La voz de un chico rubio atrajo su atención.- No hemos entendido nada.- dijo luego, mirándole con curiosidad.

- Es… bueno… lo que quiero decir es…- Hizo una pausa y luego miró a todos, soltó un suspiro y con voz más tranquila continuó.- Naki se ha enfermado, tiene una fiebre muy alta y debo ir a cuidarle.

Por un momento al director le sorprendió el que todos se lo tomaran con tanta calma, pero cuando observó como poco a poco los individuos de aquella sala se les dilataban las pupilas, supo lo que vendría.

- ¡¿NAKI-SAN SE HA ENFERMADO? - Nuevamente un grito casi le deja sin tímpanos.

- ¡No es necesario que me griten, grupo de idiotas! – todos se calmaron un poco al escuchar la encolerizada voz de Yuzed.

- Pero es un poco extraño.- Tal comentario vino por parte de Kakashi, el cual estaba recargado en la pared, y a su lado se hallaba Iruka.- Que Naki-chan se haya enfermado…

- Kakashi-san, si Naki se entera de que has usado el sufijo chan con su 'oh grandísima persona' te castrará.- comentó Yuzed un poco paranoico con lo que pudiera suceder con la salud física del de pelo grisáceo.

- Pero no tiene porque enterarse. – Hatake de un momento a otro estaba ya al lado de Yuzed, pudiéndose apreciar como por debajo del cubre-cuello sonreía malignamente.- ¿No es así? Director.- De pronto, los ojos de Kakashi se oscurecieron, apareciendo un brillo amenazador en sus irises, y junto con la mirada psicópata de 'Di-algo-y-pasarás-a-mejor-vida' que le dedicó a su director, bastaron para que a este le recorriese un sentimiento de pavor por todo el cuerpo.

- Ha-hai, no se enterará.- pronunció como pudo, tartamudeando nerviosamente, sintiendo como de a poco el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.- _"Debo de recordar decirle a Kishimoto-sensei que no deje que Kakashi-san pase mucho tiempo con Yamato-taicho"_.- pensó con dos lagrimones corriendo por sus mejillas.

- Aunque es impresionante el que Naki se haya enfermado.- Expresó Shino, que se había acercado junto con los demás para poder escuchar con más atención.

- Mmn, debe ser algo grave, teniendo en cuenta de cómo es su carácter.- Dijo Kiba con un tono angustioso. Después de todo, Naki siempre se preocupaba por ellos, a excepción de su compañera pelirrosa.- Si hasta se podría hacer pasar por un Uchiha, con el exceso de orgullo que tiene, aparte de sentirse como un ser supremo, y que decir de su fluido sarcasmo.- Y con ese comentario, soltó una leve carcajada, que tan pronto como vino se fue, al sentir un aura demasiado rencorosa detrás de si.

- Exceso de orgullo, ser supremo y fluido sarcasmo ¿así es como describes a los Uchiha's? Kiba.- la voz de ultra-tumba que resonó por todo el lugar, erizó los pelos de los presentes. Más al que iba dirigida dicha pregunta.

- Ya, ya, tranquilo Sasuke, sabes que Kiba solo lo dice para molestarte.- La calma y sutileza tonalidad con la que Naruto dijo aquello, fue suficiente para que todo pensamiento 'vengativo' que tenía el azabache se esfumara rápidamente, tomando una expresión pacífica… por el momento.

- Enm, ¡Maldición! Ya me he demorado bastante, lo siento chico, pero la fiesta se cancela.- dijo Yuzed, al comprobar la hora con el gran reloj que colgaba en la pared frente a la entrada del estudio.

- ¡Nooo! Por favor Director, ¿No podría dejarnos a cargo a nosotros? – Ino y Sakura, ya estaban casi de rodillas al suelo, suplicando para que les dejara hacer la dichosa celebración, que hasta el momento la causa de dicho 'evento' era un enigma.

- Mnn, no estoy muy seguro, conociendo como son ustedes, temo que para el día de mañana no exista un estudio.- Dijo Yuzed con voz dudosa e insegura.

- ¿Quieres decir que no confías en nosotros para llevar a cabo una simple fiesta, porque te alarma el que destruyamos el edificio y tú tengas que pagar por los daños causados a la empresa a la cual rentaste este lugar, la cual te había dicho que tu tenias que hacerte responsable si algo pasaba? – Si, era una pregunta larga, pero, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

- Eso mismo, me alegra que lo comprendan.- con una sonrisa en los labios se disponía a irse cuando una mata de cabello rubio –Naruto- y otra de cabello castaño –Kiba- le saltaron encima, haciendo que cayera de lleno al suelo.- ¡No hagan eso, tarados! – Con enojo despegó la cara del piso, roja por el impacto, para mirar a los causantes de su caída con reproche.

- Pero, Kakashi-sensei estará aquí.- trató de dar una excusa Naruto, observando al director con ojos suplicantes y llorosos.

- No quiero ofender pero…- alargó la 'o' al tiempo que miraba escépticamente a Hatake, esperando una reacción.- No creo que Kakashi-san sea el más indicado para vigilar una fiesta, es mas, pienso en que les dejará hacer cualquier cosa y se irá a algún rincón a leer sus novelas eróticas o se llevará a Iruka-sensei para alguna de las habitaciones y empezaran a hacer…

- ¡Yuzed-san! – El castaño estaba más rojo que farolillo de navidad, mirando avergonzado a quien era el director.- Eso… no es necesario decirlo.- comentó luego, contemplando sus pies como si estos fueran lo más interesante como para no fijarse en algo más.

- Ah, perdón.- se disculpó, sonrojándose él también.- Sin embargo…- con estas simples dos palabras volvió a llamar la atención de los jóvenes… y dos adultos.- Si aparece alguien _responsable_ que esté dispuesto a supervisarlos, permitiré que lleven a cabo la fiesta.- Y con una sonrisilla ganadora posada en su rostro observó las reacciones de los demás.

- Pero, director…- Shikamaru pausó lo que iba a decir, pensando en como era mejor plantear su pregunta.- Te vas a ir ¿Cómo sabrás que encontraremos a alguien? – Ya formulada la pregunta, todas las miradas pasaron de Nara a Yuzed.

- Jum.- Los ojos de Yuzed se ensombrecieron, alzó una de las comisuras de los labios, sonriendo de lado, extrañamente, arrogante.- Nada se te escapa Shikamaru-kun…- Alzó la mirada.- En el próximo minuto a partir de ahora, si alguien no pasa por esa puerta.- señala la entrada del estudio.- No hay fiesta.

La cara de aturdimiento de todos, hizo que Yuzed se lamentara el no tener una cámara a mano para poder fotografiar aquel momento.

30, 29, 28, 27, 26… y los segundos avanzaban, estaba más que claro que no podrían hacer la fiesta… 16, 15 14, 13… todo estaba perdido, el director había ganado… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

- Disculpen, ¿Aquí se está filmando _Death Note_? – O tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Todos giraron en dirección hacía la reciente e inesperada voz, encontrándose con nadie más ni menos que… Ryuk, el shinigami de la serie _Death Note_, quien solo dejaba ver su cabeza, asomada por la puerta abierta.

De manera súbita, los más jóvenes se lanzaron, literalmente, hacía el recién llegado, (No incluye a: Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Hinata), tironeándolo entre todos para que entrara al recinto. Cabe decir que el pobre Ryuk no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

- Listo, director, ahora cumple tu palabra.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa victoriosa, mirando como el director se encontraba pasmado ante inesperado visitante.

- ¡Bien! – gritó molesto, hartado de todo.- ¡Hagan su fiesta! No todo podía ser perfecto, ahora tendré que usar mis ahorros para poder pagar los daños que estos mocosos harán.- esto último lo susurró para si mismo, pero todos los demás le escucharon, mas no comentaron nada, como precaución por si Yuzed se arrepentía.

Cuando ya su 'querido' –nótese el sarcasmo- director tenía ambos pies fuera del estudio, los demás se relajaron y soltaron un suspiro, dejando libre al pobre Shinigami, que de no ser porque era un dios, se habría muerto asfixiado.

- Vaya, nos has salvado, muchas gracias.- Dijo el chico rubio, mirando a su 'salvador', sin embargo al ver bien la forma física de aquel ser, su mirada se ensombreció, empezando a tiritar.- Un… un… ¡Un monstruo! ¡Wuuaa, Sasuke ayúdame, me va a comer!

A todos los presentes les salió un goterón por el repentino cambio de actitud del ojiazul, y este creció más al ver como se abalanzaba contra el de ojos ónice, votándolo al suelo por tan imprevisto 'ataque'.

Pero Uchiha menor no podía reclamar nada, y no es porque no quisiese, sino porque no tenía nada que protestar, ¡Joder! Si tener a Naruto casi enroscado a su cuerpo, era más de lo que pudiese pedir.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir.- Ryuk estaba casi saliendo del lugar al que, obviamente, equivocadamente entró, sin embargo ni bien había abierto la puerta, el anterior grupo de jóvenes de nuevo habían saltado contra él.

- ¡No Ryuk! ¡Por favor no nos dejes! – Rogó Sakura, tomándole por las piernas evitando así que pudiese moverse.

- Lo siento chicos de _Naruto_, pero Obata Takeshi-san ya debe estar molesto porque no he llegado.- El Shinigamo trató de avanzar pero por más que intentase no lograba moverse tan siquiera un centímetro.

- ¡Te daremos manzanas! – Y ese grito general, fue suficiente para que Ryuk dejara de forcejear.

- De acuerdo, no creo que por faltar a la reunión ocurra un caos.- concluyó, haciendo que los muchachos le mirasen con agradecimientos.

- ¡Listo! ¡Entonces comencemos a decorar! – Se escuchó un "Si" por parte de todos en cuanto Ino terminó de hablar.

Pasados unos minutos, el estudio estaba repleto de cajas. Los chicos iban y venían con manteles, sillas, mesas, acomodando las cosas. Ajetreo por aquí y por allá.

Kakashi y Ryuk eran los únicos al parecer que no hacían nada, ya que ambos se encontraban en uno de los sillones, cómodamente sentados. Hatake leyendo sus preciadas novelas y el Shinigami pensando en cuando tendría sus tan deseadas manzanas, y en eso estaba, cuando una canasta, bastante grande, llamó su atención, pero no era la canasta en sí, sino lo que había dentro, brillantes y vistosas cosas rojas, _'manzanas'_ fue lo que pensó Ryuk ante el descubrimiento que hicieron sus ojos.

Velozmente se levantó, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacía la cesta, tomando una, mas no alcanzó ni a acercarse la dichosa 'manzana' cuando se la arrebataron de un manotazo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – La voz terriblemente venenosa de Sasuke Uchiha le hubiera calado los huesos, claro, sino él no fuese un Dios.

- Oh vamos, Uchiha, tienes muchas ¿Por qué no compartes unas cuantas conmigo? – Le preguntó el personaje de _Death Note_, mirando anhelantemente el objeto carmesí que sostenía el azabache.

- No, son justamente cien, no puedo darme el lujo de compartir 'unos cuantos' contigo.- volvió a dejar el elemento que le había arrebatado al Shinigami en su sitio.

- No tenía idea de que a ti también te gustasen las manzanas.- Comentó Ryuk, no despegando sus grandes ojos de la canasta.

- ¿Manzanas? – El de hebras negras no pudo evitar repetir la última palabra que había pronunciado el sujeto con el que hablaba. ¿Ryuk había confundido sus tomates con manzanas? – No son manzanas son tomates.- le aclaró el azabache al otro.

- ¿Tomates? Eso explica el porque me parecieron tan deformes.- La interpretación de aquella _persona_ solo provocó que a Sasuke se le formara una vena palpitante en su blanquecina frente.

- Escucha bien, Ryuk, porque solo lo diré una vez y espero que te quede claro.- Le miró fijamente y con notable molestia.- ¡Nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a confundir a mis deliciosos tomates con tus podridas manzanas! – Y luego de dicha advertencia, tomó la canasta y se fue de allí con todo el esplendor que solo él podría poseer.

- ¿Podridas? – Ryuk se devolvió a su lugar en el sofá, con aquella duda en su cabeza, ¿Qué quiso decir aquel mocoso con 'podridas manzanas'?

Naruto que había visto desde lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar, la pelea de esos dos, le invadió una curiosidad en cuanto a la extraña actitud de su amigo con los tomates, y es que ¿Qué tenía ese alimento que volvía loco al ojinegro? Era obvio que esa incertidumbre no la podría resolver el solo, así que con determinación a saber la verdad de porque la fascinación de Sasuke por los tomates, se fue acercando hasta donde el mencionado estaba.

- Nee, Sasuke…- llamó el ojiazul, tocando el hombro de su amigo, el cual solo se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente al otro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –

- Es que tenía la curiosidad de saber algo…- pausó un momento y después prosiguió.- ¿Por qué te gustan tanto los tomates? – Ya con su duda planteada esperó por la respuesta que su compañero le daría.

- Pues…- observó su entorno, para luego, con un sutil movimiento de su pálida mano, indicarle al rubio que se acercase más a él.- Esto es un secreto, no lo debería saber nadie, pero como eres tú, te lo diré.- Susurró en tono confidencial, produciendo que Uzumaki le pusiese más atención.- Los tomates son mi fuente de poder más grande.- reveló tras unos segundos de silencio.

La cara de Naruto no podía expresar más extrañeza que la que poseía en esos momentos ¿Fuente de poder? ¿A que venía eso?

- ¿Pero no que la fuente de poder más grande que tienes es el Sharingan? – preguntó al de brunos cabellos. No había resuelto su interrogante, de hecho le había confundido más.

Sasuke asintió, mirándole a los ojos sin siquiera pestañear, como si lo que le contase fuese la verdad más asombrosa del mundo.

- Los tomates, Naruto, son…- se detuvo en su explicación para poder encontrar un palabra que ayudase a que el rubio entendiese.-…'el interruptor' para activar el Sharingan.

- ¿El interruptor?

- Así es.- volvió a asentir.- Si como cien tomates mi Sharingan se puede activar. Los tomates son la '_fruta*_ divina' de los Uchiha. Aparte de que son realmente nutritivos, te aportan la energía suficiente para todo el día. Son sabrosos y puede tomarse además su jugo, pues es muy rico en vitamina C. También contiene abundante vitamina A, la cual es muy importante para el crecimiento, ¿Cómo crees que crecí tanto? Otra cosa es que el gran contenido de oligoelementos como el cobre contribuye en la buena formación de la sangre, por eso es que nuestra sangre es muy fuerte. Mi visión es 10 veces mejor que las de una persona común, y realmente siento un poco de pena por Itachi-aniki, como él es un poco alérgico a los tomates su Sharingan se ve afectado, Ah y otra cosa sorprendente de ellos es…

_**Una hora después, Sasuke seguía y seguía hablando de los maravillosos poderes de los tomates, mientras que Naruto ya estaba secándose en el piso.**_

- …Y es por eso que me encantan los tomates.- Uchiha dio por terminado su interminable monólogo, sonriendo satisfactoriamente al final, mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente con los ojos cerrados, complacido por su explicación.- ¿Naruto? – se extrañó de ver al blondo en el piso casi sin alma en cuanto abrió los ojos.- Naruto ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó a su compañero, pero al no recibir una respuesta se empezó a preocupar. ¡No! ¿Qué hacía? Su adorado Naruto se estaba muriendo y su conocimiento sobre primeros auxilio era nulo, solo sabía dar respiración boca a boca.

Al pensar en esa posibilidad, un tenue sonrojo se ubicó en sus mejillas, y hubiera seguido sumido en sus pensamientos si un grito no lo hubiera traído de vuelta.

- ¡Sasuke bastardo, si te quedas quieto Naruto no reaccionará! – Una chica de cabello corto y unos lentes en su rostro se acercó a Uchiha, empujándolo hacía un lado, para poder arrodillarse en el piso, bajando su rostro, juntando sus labios con los de Uzumaki, trasmitiéndole aire para que pudiera volver a estar conciente.

Pero el azabache no notó las intenciones de la misteriosa chica, y es que el solo ver como una desconocida, osaba besar los acanelados labios de el rubio, hizo que su juicio se fuera de vacaciones al caribe, y al parecer iba a tardar en regresar, porque la mirada psicópata con la cual miraba a aquella muchacha, no presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¡¿Quién mierda eres tú? – le gritó en cuanto pudo reaccionar.

- ¿Yo? Pues mi nombre es Magda, y he sido invitada por Hinata.- finalizó su presentación con una feliz sonrisa.- Y por favor no me mires así, solo he salvado la vida de Naruto.- comentó al último.

- Da gracias que aún no me he comido mis 100 tomates, porque de haberlo hecho ya estarías en una mejor vida.- con esa amenaza por parte del de ojos negros, se formó un intenso silencio.

- ¡Magda! – la chica nombrada giró su rostro hasta encontrarse con una persona que le miraba cálidamente.- Me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

- ¡Hinata! – contestó ella, corriendo a abrazar a la peliazul.- Si, yo también estoy contenta de haber venido, en especial porque así puedo molestar a cierto _teme_ anti-social.- comentó luego, soltando una fresca risilla, al final, y ganándose una fulminante mirada de parte de un azabache.- ¡Ah pero chica, mejor cuéntame de ti! – Y tratando de meterle conversa a la chica de ojos perla, se fueron alejando disimuladamente.

- Oi, Sasuke, ¿Qué miras tanto? – La voz de Uzumaki a su espalda le hizo voltear a verle.- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó luego con un inocente tono.

- Ah.- El fanático de los tomates soltó un suspiro medio derrotado, y posando una pequeña sonrisa negó con la cabeza.- No es nada, ¿Quieres que te prepare ramen?

- ¡Si~! Me encanta el ramen que preparas.-

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, dejando a los demás seguir ordenando.

- ¡Ya llegué! ¿Me perdí de algo? – La persona recién llegada y que entró como alma que persigue el diablo por la puerta del estudio era nadie más ni menos que… tan tan tan, ¡Hanako-senpai! Y a su lado se encontraba un chico con cara de haber chupado un limón, Haruto.

- Eres muy ruidosa, cállate un rato.- comentó su acompañante mirándola con reproche.

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, teme.- contraatacó ella, alzando su puño en señal de que en cualquier momento podría golpearle.- ¿Por qué Yami-kun no pudo venir? – se preguntó a si misma, pero Haruto pudo escucharle a la perfección, molestándose al escuchar aquel nombre.

- Tsk, no menciones a ese, que por poco y puedo cortarle la cabeza con…- hizo una pausa a la vez que misteriosamente sacaba de entre sus ropas una gran guadaña, mucho más grande que él mismo, y de un peligroso filo.-… ¡Mi nueva gran adquisición! – Y acto seguido soltó una malévola sonrisa, he incluso, unos rayos aparecieron a su espalda.

- ¡Oye! Ten cuidado con eso que puedes lastimar a alguien.- dijo Hanako, mientas se agachaba para no recibir el filo del arma en su estómago, ya que Haruto movía de un lado a otro la inmensa hoz.- ¡Teme, no me hagas sacar la mía también!

- Ja, dudo que tu insignificante _juguete_ pueda contra el mío.- Se burló, blandiendo por sobre su cabeza la peligrosa arma.

- ¡¿Qué? Tú te lo buscaste.- Y acto seguido de entre sus ropas apareció una extraordinaria guadaña de un color negro, la cual poseía doble filo, es decir, por ambos lados.

Rápidamente los dos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, chocando los peligrosos equipamientos que cada uno llevaba, sacando chispas en algunas ocasiones. Haruto llevó su arma hacía uno de los costados de Hanako, pero ella ágilmente se dobló hacia atrás, permitiendo que la hoz pasara por sobre ella. Cuando ya no hubo peligro se levantó con velocidad para seguir defendiendo y atacando.

- Ya están de nuevo esos dos.- Tal comentario vino por parte de un pelirrojo, el cual atravesaba con calma la puerta de entrada, viniendo detrás de sí, Sai, Neji, Lee y Tenten.- Que tal chicos.- Saludó luego, en el momento en el que pudo estar delante de los muchachos.

- ¡Gaara! – Exclamaron todos.

De a poco, más y más personas fueron llegando al lugar, algunos conocidos como: Itachi, Jiraiya, Tsunade junto con Shizune, los sensei de cada equipo. Todos ayudando en algo, con la comida (la cual trataban de mantener alejada de Chouji), decorando, etc.

Al terminar, la habitación era casi irreconocible; en los rincones estaban las mesas junto con los aperitivos y bebidas, dejando el centro sin nada para que los chicos pudiesen bailar.

- ¡He Llegado! – El potente grito de otro invitado inesperado resonó por el lugar, las personas dentro de la estancia solo pudieron apreciar como alguien atravesaba el umbral de la morada, recargándose en la madera en cuanto cerró la puerta, jadeando un poco.- Ha sido difícil, pero al fin lo he conseguido.- E inmediatamente después de decir aquello, elevó un CD. con su mano derecha.

- ¡Skuash! - Gaara se sorprendió de verle, y eso era fácilmente notable por su pasmado rostro, mas este llevaba una expresión afable, hasta se podría decir que contenta, y eso era por el ser delante de él.

- Gaara, como vez, he podido llegar.- le dijo Skuash, corriendo a abrazar al pelirrojo con desmedida energía.

- A propósito.- La voz de Itachi llamó la atención de las personas que le rodeaban.- ¿Por qué han decidido hacer una fiesta de un momento a otro? – preguntó, más dirigiéndose a los adultos, que eran los que tenían más contacto con Yuzed.

- Ni idea, el Director solo dijo "Como pronto _Lago Maguro_ terminará, creo que sería bonito celebrarlo, porque he tenido maravillosos lectores, aparte así ustedes también se relajan"- comentó Asuma-sensei, respondiendo la pregunta de Uchiha mayor.

- Con que era eso…- murmuró el chico de pronunciadas ojeras. Itachi observó su alrededor, viendo como todos reían, soltando sonoras carcajadas.-_ "Pero ha funcionado, se han relajado bastante"_- pensó para si, esbozando un imperceptible sonrisa, pero pronto se fijó en que algo, o más bien alguien, faltaba.-_ "¿Y Sasuke?"_- trató de buscarlo con la mirada por el lugar, y al hacerlo se fijó en que tampoco estaba la presencia del amigo rubio de su hermano menor.-_ "Tampoco está Naruto-kun ¿Dónde se habrán metido"_

Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos se fueron al escuchar como la música empezaba a inundar la habitación.

La melodía que se podía escuchar era lenta y acompasada, rítmica y que invitaba a que pudieras bailar en calma. Muchos se empezaron a mandar miradas indiscretas, queriendo ver si la persona que querían sacar a la pista, les estaría viendo.

- Ah.- Asuma soltó un suspiro, un poco decepcionado de que nadie de los muchachos se atreviera a bailar. Se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacía el grupo femenino que estaba aún lado de una de las mesas, el cual era formado por: Ino, Hinata, Kurenai, Tenten, Hanako, Magda, Skuash y Sakura.- Lo siento chicas, pero me la llevaré por unos minutos.- dijo al llegar junto a ellas, refiriéndose a Kurenai, a la cual tomó de la mano y se la llevó hacía el centro del salón.

Esta fue la primera pareja. Kakashi junto con Iruka fueron la segunda, luego le siguieron: Jiraiya y Tsunade-san, Neji y Hinata, Gai-sensei junto con Rock Lee, los cuales no bailaban de manera calmada, sino, un poco más… efusiva, dando giros por todos lados como si de dos trompos se tratasen; y la otra pareja fueron Sai junto con Gaara, el cual aceptó a regañadientes.

Por otro lado, cierto chico, se acercó al grupo femenino, bastante nervioso. Tocó el hombro de cierta muchacha, haciendo que ella le volteara a ver, un poco desconcertada al verle.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Haruto-baka? – preguntó Hanako con curiosidad, pues pensaba que después de llegar al salón se irían cada quien por su lado.

- Tu… tu.- tragó seco el joven antes de poder formular su pregunta un tanto incómodo.- ¿Quieres bailar?

- ¿Eh? – Por un momento Hanako no supo que contestar, pues, realmente le había tomado por sorpresa.- ¿Qué te traes entre manos? – interrogó ella, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándole fijamente para saber que era lo que se proponía.

- Tsk.- chasqueó la lengua y corrió la vista hacía uno de sus costados.- Yo que me molesto en invitarte y tu con esas desconfianzas… pero si no quieres, esta bien.

Haruto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver a su lugar, eso si, con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

- Espera.- Hanako le tomó por la muñeca, haciendo que él volteara a verle, con una mirada serena como siempre.- Yo no dije que no quería.- ahora fue el turno de ella de esquivar la mirada.- Solo que me tomaste por sorpresa…- Y sin comentar nada más, se dirigió hacía la pista, llevando consigo al muchacho.- Espero que no me pises.- comentó con gracia impresa en su voz, mirándole retadoramente como diciendo 'lo haces y te quedas sin pies'

- Lo mismo digo.- devolvió lo dicho con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Ambos se posicionaron, tomando, Haruto, la cintura de su compañera, guiándole a que siguieran los dos el ritmo lento de la música.

Pronto, más parejas empezaron a invadir el centro del salón, como Tenten, la cual aceptó bailar con Shikamaru, ya que no quería ser la única sin bailar. Shino por su parte, en el primer instante dijo que no, argumentando luego de que prefería organizar las canciones siguientes; también Kiba junto con Magda se apuntaron a salir.

- Nee, Kiba, ¿Por qué quisite bailar conmigo? – preguntó ella al castaño, al estar ya moviéndose, danzando, apoyada en el hombro del chico.

- Tenías cara de querer bailar, y pensé que sería una buena oportunidad, además de que nadie te sacaba…- contestó Inuzuka con sencillez, no emitiendo ningún tono en particular.

- Con que era eso.- susurró la chica, sonriendo _inocentemente _a lo dicho por su compañero. En un _descuido_ pisó _levemente_ el pie del otro, sacando un imperceptible gritito por parte del de ojos rasgados.- Uups, perdona.

Y así sin más siguieron bailando, claro, Magda de vez en cuando pisando al castaño, evidentemente, siendo este acto un_ accidental_.

Después de unos segundos más, al centro del salón llegaron Ino acompañada de Chouji.

Itachi solo miraba danzar a las parejas, miró hacía un lado y vio como Sakura también hacía lo mismo, les observaba. Pudo apreciar como el rostro de la pelirosada se encontraba entre alegre y u poco decepcionado, de seguro ella también querría bailar. Observó un poco más allá, cerca de las mesas; sonrió levemente, antes de dirigirse hacía dicho lugar.

Sakura sintió una presencia que se acercaba hacía ella, por lo que volteó hacía su lado derecho, fijándose en que el hermano mayor de Sasuke se dirigía en su dirección, y eso le pareció extrañó, ¿Querría algo con ella? Mas, sin embargo, cuando el mayor pasó de largo por su lado, entendió que no era con ella con quien quería hablar.

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, al llegar al lugar que él mismo había destinado, tocó sutilmente el hombro de la persona de espaldas a él.

- ¿Gustas bailar, Skuash? –Preguntó, dándole una pequeñita sonrisa.

Itachi.- Murmuró.- Claro.- respondió breves instantes después, reflejando lo feliz que estaba a través de sus ojos.- Pero… también está Sakura.- dijo, viendo a la chica de ojos verdes por encima del hombro del joven.- ¿Por qué yo? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a él.

- Porque quiero que seas tú.- breve y concisa fue la respuesta del ojinegro. Y dando el tema por cerrado, tomó de la mano a Skuash, llevándole hasta la pista, reuniéndose con las demás parejas.

Haruno se quedó viendo como hipnotizada a todos los demás. Soltó un suspiro resignado. Cada quien ya tenía una pareja, aunque… volvió a fijar su mirada en el centro del salón, confirmando sus sospechas… Ni Sasuke, ni Naruto estaban allí, ¿Dónde podrían estar? Ahora que lo pensaba, no les había visto desde un buen tiempo atrás, demonios, de seguro esos dos se fueron a alguna habitación de por allí a hacer quien sabe que cosas. Volvió a suspirar, ella era la única que estaba allí parada como una tonta.

- Si tan solo alguien me sacara…- murmuró por lo bajo, creyendo que solo ella se escuchaba, pero no fue así.

- ¿Quieres que te saquen? – la voz que vino desde su espalda hizo que diera un respingón. ¿Qué no se supone que todos estaban bailando? Giró la cabeza encontrándose con el dueño de la voz, quien resultó ser nadie más ni menos que Ryuk.

- A-ahh, Jajaja.- rió nerviosa ante no saber que decir.- N-no yo solo, etto, ¡Oh, pero mira, esto se ve delicioso! – acto seguido se dirigió a una de las mesas más alejadas, empezando a probar todo lo que había en ella. No sabía como comprobarlo, pero no quería arriesgarse, y es que el que Ryuk le invitase a bailar, no estaba en sus planes.

El personaje de _Death Note_ solo se le quedó viendo como comía sin saber que realmente hacer. Así que sin más volvió a su rincón, en donde tenía un montón de apetitosas manzanas rojas, las cuales había 'robado' de la cocina.

Y así, pasó el resto de la tarde, y todos se fueron muy felices a sus casas al terminar.

- Tsk, ¿Dónde se metió Yuzed? – Naki se encontraba recostada en su cama, con las mantas de esta hasta la nariz, y con la cara roja a causa de la fiebre.- De seguro que se quedó tonteando por allí… Ahh.- suspiró.- Como me gustaría en estos momentos un chocolate de la abuela, tibio y relajante.- miró el techo por un periodo indefinido de tiempo.- Si~ definitivamente la llamaré… en cuanto pueda moverme.- Y en su mente empezó a maldecir a la persona culpable de que no pudiera realizar tal llamada.- _"Yuzed"_

_**En otro lugar**_**.**

- Ah~ quiero ese peluche de Sasuke-senpai.- susurró un sujeto, mirando como un niñito pequeño un peluche que se encontraba detrás de una vitrina.- Pero…- miró su monedero, el cual tenía una justa cantidad de dinero.- ¿Debería comprarme ese peluche o debería comprar los remedios de Naki? ¡Que lío! No se que hacer.- se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, a la vez que dos cascadas de lágrimas caían por sus lechosas mejillas.- _"¿Qué sería lo correcto de hacer? Es obvio que comprar los medicamentos, pero… el gusto de tener a Sasuke-senpai en peluche puede más… ¡Ah! Concéntrate Yuzed, y así tomarás la decisión correcta"_- Volvió a levantar la mirada, observando anhelante el objeto que quería comprar, y una sonrisa un tanto extraña se apoderó de sus labios.

…**FIN…**

_**LO HICE LO MEJOR QUE PUDEE, que conste… ¬¬**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, yo sería muy feliz si pudiera saber que fue del agrado de todos ^_^ además, de que de ustedes dependerá el que Naki se mejore, que deciden ¿me compro aquel peluche, o compro los medicamentos de 'ustedes-ya-saben-quien'? O_o jajajajaj, ahora que este es el último extra, creo (y espero) que no me demoraré tanto en hacer los capitulos. Nos seguimos leyendo (nunca entendí esa frase) y espero que se encuentren asquerosamente bien de salud en donde sea que esten.**_

_**Ah, se me olvidaba:**_

_***Fruta: etto, mm, ¿como le explico? verán, no tengo la certeza de que el tomate sea una fruta, realmente no se si es verdura o fruta, además de que le he dejado como fruta porque: "El tomate es la **fruta **divina..." "El tomate es la **verdura **divina..." Mmm ^_^Uu como que fruta le viene más a la oración ¿no?**_

_**Y ahora sin nada más que decir...**_

_**Sayonara minna! :3 **_


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 12: "Tercera atracción: _Noria*_"

- ¡Oye Sasuke, vamos, vamos! – El grito dado por Naruto se hubiese podido escuchar varios metros cuadrados de distancia, sino hubiese sido aplacado por el bullicio que estaba presente en la feria.- ¡Sasuke! ¡Rápido, rápido!

Entre la multitud, unos pasos más atrás del rubio, tranquilamente caminando venía Sasuke, con ambas manos introducidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con una expresión de rostro entre reproche y diversión. Reproche, porque Naruto no paraba de gritar y ya más de una persona se había girado a verle, con una mueca entretenida en la cara; diversión, porque al igual que aquellas personas que vieron al ojiazul, le simpatizaba la actitud tan infantil con la que Naruto se expresaba cuando estaba emocionado por algo.

- ¡Woa! ¡Genial! – expresó en cuanto se detuvo frente el objeto que lo tenía tan impaciente y emocionado. Se quedó observando fijamente y con anhelo el puesto delante de sí, mientras esperaba a Uchiha. Sus ojos brillaban con desesperación, miró nuevamente hacia atrás para ver donde venía su compañero, sin embargo, al voltear, pudo sentir como si su corazón dejara de latir en aquel preciso instante, en que pudo apreciar como la cara del azabache, estaba a tan solo milímetros de la suya, al punto de rozar la punta de sus narices.

- …- Sasuke tampoco decía nada o hacía algo. Él también estaba sorprendido, aunque no lo expresara externamente, dentro de si, lo estaba, y el nerviosismo de hacer algo imprudente, como acortar la distancia que les separaba, era el causante de su inquietud. Estando tan cerca del ojiazul, pudo ver y memorizar cada detalle de su aturdida expresión, sus ojos abiertos de manera exagerada, las cejas alzadas, junto con la boca entre-abierta, claras señales de que Uzumaki estaba tan pasmado como él.- ¿No vas a entrar, _Usuratonkachi*_? – susurró con voz apacible.

Naruto al oír el leve murmullo de su compañero salió de su temporal conmoción, aunque el sentir el aliento de Sasuke sobre sus labios le estremeció, no lo dejaría notar.

- ¡No me digas Usuratonkachi idiota! Y claro que voy a entrar.- acto seguido, se dio media vuelta, entrando deprisa al local, evitando así, estar más tiempo cerca del cuerpo masculino del individuo que le acompañaba.

Al momento siguiente, el ojinegro se internó al recinto en el que aquel rubio se había adentrado, percibiendo casi al instante, el singular aroma del ramen recién hecho.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – Saludó la joven que estaba detrás de la barra en donde se servían los alimentos.

Observó primero en donde se hallaba el rubio, y cuando lo encontró, se dirigió junto a el, tomando asiento a su lado.

- ¿Qué desean servirse? – preguntó la misma chica que los había saludado al ingresar. Era en breve descripción una chica de piel un poco tostada, de estatura mediana y cabello junto con ojos castaños, los ojos un poco más oscuros que su pelo.

- ¡Un tazón de ramen extra grande de tocino por favor! – le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, pero una más chiquita; miró al azabache esperando su orden también.

- Un bol normal con trozos de carne.- pidió Sasuke en un tono usual y calmado.

La chica asintió y luego de hacer una leve reverencia se alejó en dirección de la cocina. Cuando vieron que la muchacha ya no estaba, ambos voltearon a mirarse, desviando la vista casi al momento de hacerlo.

Pronto un intenso silencio invadió el entorno en el que se encontraban, volviéndolo agobiante e inquietando a los dos jóvenes.

- ¿No se suponía que íbamos a la Noria? – preguntó Naruto luego de unos minutos, mirando hacia al frente con una expresión tranquila, una que no había adoptado desde hace un buen tiempo atrás.

- Ese era el plan inicial, pero supuse que podrías tener hambre.- le respondió Sasuke, en igualdad de calma que su acompañante, mirando hacia el mismo punto que el ojiazul observaba. Al no escuchar palabra alguna de Naruto, le miró de reojo, apreciando el como ahora tenía la mirada gacha, junto con una expresión de nostalgia; los ojos vidrioso que mostraba el blondo en esos momentos, fueron el comportamiento que le dio la seña al ojinegro, de que Uzumaki estaba recordando algo relacionado con sus padres, ya que con ningún otro tema o recuerdo, ponía esa mueca.

Sin saber que realmente hacer, Uchiha pasó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo del otro, abrazándolo lo más que le permitía la incómoda posición en la que estaban, tratando de trasmitirle algo de seguridad con ese gesto.

- Ellos estarían realmente orgullosos.- soltó un murmullo bajito, que se perdió en el momento en el que lo dijo al ser muy leve. Él sabía que cuando Naruto se mostraba nostálgico, no había nada que le pudiera hacer sonreír, solo podía esperar a que se le olvidara aquello que le causaba tristeza, no podía hacer otra cosa al respecto.

- ¿De que hablas Sasuke? – le preguntó el rubio a la persona que le abrazaba. Se removió un poco hasta que pudo zafarse del agarre, levantó la vista, viendo como el azabache le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo y cariño. Le extrañó aquella mueca en el rostro de su amigo, ¿Qué había pasado para que le regalase una esas tan poco usuales sonrisas? -… Sasuke…- susurró un poco confundido.

Uchiha no dijo nada, solo se quedó atento a las acciones y gestos que el otro hacía. Pudo ver como Naruto lentamente alzaba ambos brazos, hasta posarlas en sus hombros, y pudo haber hasta jurado a que le iba a abrazar, pero, no, eso no había sucedido, lo que si pasó, fue que luego, pudo sentir el como todo se movía rápidamente, o mejor dicho, él se movía rápidamente…

- ¡No tengo idea de que hablas, lo que yo quiero es mi ra~men, ¿Por qué se demoran? Sasuke has que venga mi ramen! – Y todo lo decía el ojiazul, a la vez que zamarreaba al de ojos ónice, haciendo parecer que su cuerpo era de goma, ya que se movía de manera muy flexible, como si de un trapo se tratase.

- Sentimos la espera.- la chica que anteriormente les había tomado la orden, apareció en el momento indicado, ya que tan pronto dejó los pedidos en los respectivos lugares de cada quien, Naruto soltó a Uchiha, mas al hacerlo de marea súbita, el de hebras morenas cayo estrepitosamente al suelo, al igual que una marioneta al romperse.- Por favor, disfruten su comida.- y sonrió. Sonrió amablemente mientras veía como el rubio comía con tanto anhelo, como si no hubiese probado bocado en su vida, pasando olímpicamente del de tez pálida, que aún se encontraba en el suelo, con el rostro un poco azul después de la sacudida que Uzumaki le dio.

No había quien entendiese al chico de zafiros por ojos, y Sasuke Uchiha no era la excepción. Comenzaba a cuestionarse seriamente eso de que en verdad ambos se conocían perfectamente, pues empezaba a dudarlo, Naruto era una caja de sorpresas, y la sorpresa, lamentablemente no siempre era muy agradable… o beneficiosa.

Cuando el joven amante del ramen terminó de comer, ambos se fueron. Uno muy alegre y el otro, aparentemente normal, por fuera claro, ya que por dentro aún creía sentir que el mundo le daba vueltas, razón por la que no había ni siquiera probado la sopa de fideos, la cual terminó siendo devorada en cosa de segundos, por un remolinillo amarillo, al igual que los siguientes 8 tazones.

- Ne, ne Sasuke, ahora si vamos a la Noria.- pidió el blondo, juntando ambas manos, llevándolas hasta la altura de su cara, en un intento de súplica. Sabía que no había tenido que haber agitado al azabache, ahora se encontraba peor que en un día con resaca, además de que tenía una incertidumbre, ¿era su imaginación o Sasuke estaba caminando como modelo? Ya saben, una pierna delante de la otra, tambaleándose o perdiendo el equilibrio en algunos puntos. Soltó una risa risueña al observarle fijamente por unos instantes en el que el otro continuaba con su cómico intento de caminata 'normal'

- Y más encima te ríes.- susurró entre dientes el fanático de los tomates, mirando de reojo como el otro trataba de retener la risa que le estaba poseyendo, fallando miserablemente, pues el le escuchaba perfectamente.- Tsk, en vez de reírte mejor ven a ayudarme, torpe.- se quejó con su compañero, levantando el brazo, en señal para que le ayudase a estabilizarse, ¡cielos! Naruto al parecer había heredado la fuerza de su abuela, y eso, no era bonito ni seguro, era muy peligroso, y hasta cierto punto temeroso.

- Ya, ya. Lo siento. Me he disculpado como siete veces.- comentó al tiempo que pasaba el brazo del azabache por detrás de su cuello, sobre sus hombros.- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que hacerlo para que me perdones? – preguntó luego, cuando ya ambos estaban de vuelta caminando.

- Hasta que me cansé de oírtelo decir.- fue la tosca y hasta fría respuesta del otro. Suspiró disimuladamente, de verdad que no podía llegar a comprender del todo a ese rubio revoltoso, primero lo confundía con aquella mueca de nostalgia, y un segundo después, irradiaba felicidad hasta por los poros de su cuerpo, en fin. Le miró de soslayo, alzando luego una de las comisuras de los labios, formando una minúscula sonrisa. Prefería verlo así, antes que triste.

Mientras que en otro lugar del mismo parque de atracciones, muy cerca de donde nuestros jóvenes protagonistas se encontraban, un grupo compuesto por varios muchachos paseaban tranquilamente por allí.

- ¿Eeh? ¿Esos no son Sasuke y Naruto? – Una chica rubia, miró un poco desconcertada hacía el sitio en el que estaba ubicada una gigantesca rueda.

- Ino, ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó el joven que caminaba a su lado, y que hasta hace poco estuvo conversando con ella. En su rostro, pintado con diversas líneas moradas, se mostraba la confusión al no saber porque la rubia se había detenido tan drásticamente, de seguro al ver algo.

- ¿Ah? – miró a su acompañante, para devolver la vista casi de inmediato al lugar en el que vio a dos de sus amigos, apreciando el como ya no se encontraban. Quizás solo lo imaginó. Claro, porque Sasuke y Naruto estaban en la posada de Jiraiya-san, haciendo quien sabe que cosas.- No, no ocurre nada. Entonces me decías…- Si, lo mejor era no pensar en eso más, o acabaría imaginando a aquellos dos haciendo obscenidades de cosas nada sanas e inapropiadas en ese momento.

- Ah si. Entonces ya sabes. Existen diferentes tipos de métodos por los cuales puedes tomar posesión del cuerpo de una persona, o incluso animales.- Kankuro continuó explicándole a su nueva amiga. Estaba muy entusiasmado, dado que por fin podía hablar de un tema que le gustaba mucho con alguien que le entendiese, era una suerte que Yamanaka compartiese sus mismos gustos.- Ahora, el método que yo estoy perfeccionando, es el de _La marioneta_, si logró acabar esta habilidad, podré dominar cualquier cuerpo humano.- Al finalizar miró nuevamente a la muchacha de celestinos ojos, introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

- Con que era eso.- La de coleta alta se le quedó viendo por un momento, analizando al castaño detenidamente. Cuando terminó su revisión, sonrió con orgullo.- Pero esa técnica solo te permite apoderarte del cuerpo en su estado físico, en cambio mi sistema de _Control mental_ es perfecto.- tras ese comentario enorgullecido, se dio cuenta de que el mayor de los hermanos Sabaku no, le miraba receloso ante lo dicho, como no queriendo creer la cosa.- No me mires así, es la verdad, mi sistema de control mental no solo me permite infiltrarme en la mente de la persona, sino que también podré controlar su cuerpo desde dentro, como vez, es mucho más útil.- le miró retadoramente al terminar, queriendo ver que decía ahora Kankuro.

- Puede que sea verdad.- soltó en un suspiro resignado. Al ver por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera adoptando una expresión ganadora, supo que ya era el momento de interferir.- Pero…- y con esa simple palabra atrajo su atención nuevamente.-… Me he informado de que ese sistema no es tan perfecto como lo describes.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Ahora era el turno de Ino de estar recelosa. Su técnica era perfecta, dado que aparte de poder controlar el cuerpo de alguien desde el interior, permitiendo así que sea más difícil saber si era un impostor, podía sacar información que solo aquella persona conoce, hurgando en su mente. Y esa era la habilidad que más le gustaba, ya que con eso sería más fácil poder cumplir su sueño, ser parte del equipo de la CÍA. Tan solo si el individuo no quería hablar, ta-chan, con ese sistema podría conocer todo lo que pasó.

- A lo que me refiero es a que tiene varios fallos.- Kankuro observó como su amiga salía, al parecer, de sus cavilaciones para prestarle atención a lo que le iba a decir.- Primero.- Su mano izquierda levantó el dedo índice.- Si la persona con la que utilizarás este método, tiene una fuerza mental más fuerte que la tuya, no te será posible el poder infiltrarte, y dado caso, tampoco el poder controlar su cuerpo.- Al terminar el primer punto, levantó el dedo medio de la misma mano, señalando el segundo punto.- Si por el contrario lo logras, digo, controlar su cuerpo, existe la posibilidad de que si estás en batalla usando la entidad ajena, y resultas herida, la lesión también la sufrirá el cuerpo real, ósea tu cuerpo.- Y al terminar nuevamente metió la mano en el bolsillo.

- ¡Pero lo perfeccionaré! – Alzó la voz solo un poco, lo suficiente para que el de oscuros orbes entendiese que estaba molesta.- Y cuando lo logré, será mejor que te prepares, porque la primera mente que poseeré será la tuya, cretino.- finalizó apuntándole con su dedo índice. Era un reto.

- Acepto tu desafío, sin embargo te aseguro que ganaré.- ambos brazos los llevó hasta la altura de su pecho, entrelazándolos, dándole una pose de confianza.- Y cuando terminé el método de La Marioneta… ¡Seré yo el primero en poseer tu cuerpo!

En el momento justo en el que Kankuro terminó de hablar, el ambiente entre ellos dos se volvió súbitamente incómodo. Tanto el castaño como la rubia se habían quedado de piedra en la misma pose de retador que habían adquirid. El primero no se pudo mover, al ratificar en que lo que dijo visto desde otro punto, sonó muy mal. Y la segunda, porque al escuchar aquello, no pudo evitar que su imaginación se descontrolase, creando numerosas escenas que no mencionaré.

El chico Sabaku no, pensó en algo que rápidamente lo sacara de ese lío que sin que fuera su intención se metió.

- ¡Degenerado! – Y acto seguido, Ino levantó su puño, estrellándolo de lleno en el rostro del castaño, el cual salió volando en cuanto recibió el impacto. Por suerte una tienda suavizó el choque.

- Ah… no… eso no fue… lo que qui.- El chico del rostro pintado aún estando semiinconsciente, soltaba balbuceos tratando de explicarse. Pero la muchacha se había marchado toda digna del lugar.

Desde un punto más alejado de aquellos dos, Gaara había podido apreciar la última escena, teniendo el ángulo perfecto para ver el momento del puño de Yamanaka impactando en el rostro de su hermano. Eso sin duda sería algo que recordaría como un evento memorable.

- Gaara-chan. Ten toma, esto es para ti.- Sai se había acercado cauteloso hacía el pelirrojo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, pegándolo a él. Al tener la atención del chico, le pasó un peluche, que tenía en la otra mano.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó viendo con desconfianza el objeto dado, como si de pronto le fuera a saltar encima o tuviera un virus fatal.- Esta cosa es horrible, no sabría decir si es un perro o un mapache, además de que tiene unas manchas azules por todas partes.- describió mientras lo examinaba de arriba abajo, mirándolo por todos lados.

- Es _Shukaku, _el espíritu de la arena, lo he comprado porque me ha recordado a ti, ¿A que ustedes dos no se parecen? – Le dijo de lo más común. Sonrió aún más al ver como una vena se hacía presente en la marfil piel de su pareja. Sinceramente, una de sus actividades favoritas era molestar a ese chico de ojos agua marina, por algún extraño motivo, le parecía tierno el verlo enfadado. El menor de los Sabaku No siempre le decía que moriría uno de esos días, pero a él no podía importarle menos, era divertido estar con el pelirrojo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, de seguro su primo Sasuke tenía razón: poseía unos gustos muy peculiares.

- …- El pelirrojo se quedó observando por un poco más de tiempo el extraño peluche que le regaló su pareja, para luego esbozar una sádica sonrisa.- Lo llamaré Sai, y será perfecto para mi terapia de estrés.- comentó, cambiando la sonrisa sádica por una más inocente, como miraba a la persona al lado suyo. Al azabache le escurrió una gota de sudor por su blanquecina frente.

- ¿Pero acaso no tenías ya uno? – Preguntó un tanto nervioso. Exponiendo una sonrisa inquieta, con ambos ojos cerrados y las cejas temblándole levemente.

Al contrario de lo pensado, el menor de los Sabaku No, miró de nuevo el peluche, poniendo la misma mueca maliciosa de antes, y ante todo pronóstico, con una rapidez sobrenatural, golpeó a puño limpio el estómago del muñeco con una de sus manos, el cual sostenía por uno de los brazos de color arenoso. Lo único que se escuchó fue la velocidad del impacto y el sólido sonido de este.

- ¡Ara! – Exclamó poniendo un falso semblante de sorpresa.- Mira, al parecer este es mejor, no se ha roto al _tocarlo_.- le dijo después al de ojos negros, mostrándole el objeto al cual mencionaba.

Decir que estaba solo impresionado era poco para lo que realmente sentía. Sai veía con un rostro de terror y preocupación el muñeco que el de agua marinas irises afirmaba con una de sus manos. En sí, el peluche estaba _bien_, al contrario de los otros que había tenido, solo se le había salido el relleno por un pequeño agujero del cuello, tenía la panza contraída, como un cráter y un ojo colgando del hilo. Si que era resistente.

- Lo que tu digas cariño.- dijo el chico con un tono de voz intimidado, seguramente a Gaara ya se le habría esfumad el buen humor que tenía temprano. Lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria, a menos de que fueras masoquista y te gustasen las patadas invertidas del pelirrojo. El azabache sudo frío al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

Volviendo con Sasuke y Naruto, ambos ya estaban arriba de la atracción que más le gustaba al rubio, y la cual era la penúltima parte del plan del fanático de los tomates, ósea Sasuke. A un ritmo lento las maquinas que movían la Noria empezaron a funcionar, subiendo de uno a uno las cabinas en donde otras personas iban, apreciando el paisaje que se le mostraba frente a sus ojos, a dicha altura.

- ¡Sorprendente! – gritó Uzumaki con júbilo, siempre le habían gustado los numerosos paisajes que la _Rueda de la Fortuna_ mostraba. Porque ver un panorama desde tierra, abajo, era muy diferente de ver uno desde el aire, arriba. Sobre todo porque cuando era pequeño, su padre lo tomaba en sus brazos para que pudiese ver, ya que al ser un crío, no llegaba hasta la ventana.

Sasuke solo lo miraba desde su asiento, con una extraña expresión de ternura en su pálido rostro. Cielos, a veces era como ver a un mocoso de nueve años en vez de a una persona adulta. Pero de que se quejaba, era esa personalidad la que terminó cautivándolo, no podía hacer nada, y tampoco es como si quisiera hacer el intento de _desenamorarse_ del ojiazul, ya que en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que nadie más que él podría aguantar su carácter, hábitos y defectos, porque sí, un Uchiha también tenía defectos, y en lo que a su persona respecta, tenía varios.

Era, sin embargo, indiscutible el hecho de que Sasuke tuviera decenas y decenas de fan's, las cuales solo soñaban con ser la pareja del tan guapo y perfecto hijo menor de la familia Uchiha, aunque si por alguna remota, torcida y desagradable casualidad, una de esas locas terminaba con él, de seguro que la pobre chica terminaría traumatizada y con una gran decepción, sin contar con el estrés que tendría, y es que su perfeccionismo era algo no muy bueno. Él no podía tener algo fuera de lugar en su habitación, tampoco podía ver basura en el piso, menos una mota de polvo en sus ventanas, las cuales siempre estaban relucientes. De seguro pasaría gritándole solamente a la pobre muchacha por cualquier cosa que hiciera, es por eso que la única manera de contra-atacar su perfeccionismo era con la desordenada actitud de su amigo, y destaquemos que en Naruto nunca han funcionado sus miradas asesinas, si bien en un principio, cuando eran unos niños, funcionaba hasta el punto de intimidarlo, con el paso de los años al parecer creo anticuerpos que le hacían inmune a ellas. Una verdadera lástima al parecer del azabache.

Pero como ven, polos opuestos se atraen. Y él no podía estar más de acuerdo en ello.

- ¡Sasuke! – el grito que el blondo dio en su oreja, fue suficiente para hacerlo salir de sus improvistas cavilaciones. De hace un buen rato que le llamaba, y el otro pasaba de él como si estuviese solo, así que optó por darle en su punto sensible (no, no era su orgullo). Hace poco, hará cosa de un mes, que descubrió que el ojinegro era muy susceptible a ruidos fuertes, ya que sus defensas bajaban considerablemente.- ¡Al fin reaccionas! ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando como para no prestarme atención? – Le reclamó luego, posando ambas manos en su cintura, mirándolo con el seño fruncido y ojos amenazantes, terminando la pose de reproche con el pie izquierdo que constantemente golpeaba el suelo.

El de ocelos oscuros solo se quedó admirando la pose del ojiazul, mirándolo embobado. Eran pocas las veces que el chico se enojaba a tal punto, aunque él sabía que una de las cosas que Uzumaki odiaba era que le ignorasen, pero cuando lo hacía, su cara seguía adoptaba una expresión más seria, y si no, intimidante, cosa que igual le fascinaba. No importaba si estaba molesto o alegre, tímido o triste, a él le gustaba como fuese, con cada una de sus personalidades.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, agarró al chico frente si por uno de los brazos tironeando de él, haciendo que el rubio perdiese el equilibrio cayendo sobre su amigo, con ambas piernas flexionadas a los costados de Uchiha, sentado sobre su regazo y con las palmas aferrándose a los hombros de él.

Naruto había cerrado los ojos por el repentino movimiento, pero cuando sintió que estaba sobre algo firme, abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo de lleno otros de color negro. Por breves segundos se detuvo a observarlos fijamente, queriendo aprender cada detalle de ellos, mas cuando escuchó a su amigo hablar salió de su meditación.

- Ya, no es necesario que me veas así.- ahora fue el turno del azabache de reclamarle al otro.- Siento haberte ignorado.- y después de disculparse con su amigo fue que en su mirar se posó un brillo de sinceridad.

Los dos se quedaron en un total silencio después de que el azabache terminó de hablar, solo estudiándose entre sí, los ojos, las mejillas, labios, cejas, nariz, todo. En el momento en que la noria se detuvo fue que se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban, una postura muy comprometedora e íntima que no deberían tener si eran 'amigos'. Tanto a Uchiha como a Uzumaki se les fue la sangre a la cabeza, compitiendo con el color de un rubí, e incluso se podía ver como vapor salía de sus orejas rojas por la vergüenza.

- ¡Wu-uaa! – Sasuke fue el primero en recuperarse de la conmoción, tirando al rubio al suelo tras hacerlo. Aún seguía rojo, y solamente observaba al chico en la superficie de la cabina, el cual se quejaba de lo bruto que era el azabache, diciendo improperios en contra de su persona, y quién sabe que más.

- Bastardo.- susurró entre dientes parándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.- ¡Oe! ¡No tuviste porque haberme tirado, pedazo de burro! – Con tal grito, el de brunos cabellos salió de su ensoñación, para recuperar su característica expresión seria e inmutable.

- Tsk, fue tu culpa por sentarte encima de mí.- corrió la cara hacia uno de los lados en una manera infantil de indiferencia. Pero realmente intentaba encubrir un débil rubor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó totalmente indignado, acercándose hacia el azabache, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, en un acto de amenaza.- ¡Pero si has sido tú el que me ha tironeado! – Le rebatió a la vez que le agitaba un poco, como si con eso quisiese que el otro confesara. Realmente era un bastardo que solo trataba que la situación estuviese a su favor.

Uchiha ya arto de ser agitado tantas veces en ese día, tomó ambas muñecas del ojicielo, aplicando un poco de fuerza para que le soltase y aprovechando el desorientado semblante de su compañero, lo empujó contra el asiento, quedando el rubio boca arriba, y lo apresó luego con su cuerpo para que no se moviera.

Naruto trató de forcejear, pero se paralizó al sentir la respiración del ojinegro en su cuello. Sasuke había enterrado su rostro en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro, respirando pausadamente y haciendo estremecer la piel del otro.

.

.

.

_**WUUAAA T_T no me quieran matar por favor por dejarlo así.**_

_**(Naki ^~^ ¡Que tal chicos!) **_

_**No se asusten ¬¬ Naki ha estado irradiando felicidad desde que se recuperó, a no ser… que siga enferma y este sea una etapa más O_O**_

_**(Naki: Antes de pasar a los review, vamos con unas aclaraciones :3)**_

_Noria*: De seguro muchos la conocen, pero como tiene otros nombres puede que se les haga raro, los otro nombres que tiene son: _**vuelta al mundo**, **rueda de la fortuna**, **rueda de Chicago** o **rueda Ferris.**

_Usuratonkachi*: Es el apodo que Sasuke usa con Naruto, generalmente me gusta que vaya en español todo, pero creo que le queda mejor así que por eso lo puse tal cual._

_**(Naki: Te quiero Yuzed-chaaaan)**_

_**Gyaaaa! O_O que miedo, aléjate de mi, no me toqueeees!**_

_**Review:**_

_**- Hanako-senpai: Graciaas por el review, y además me alegro que te haya gustado la fiesta, mándale mis saludos a Yami-kun (Naki: Y a Haruto-kun también ^_^) No sonrias que me das miedoo. Y Hanako y compañía espero que esten bien de salud.**_

_**-Mi Koushiro Yamato: O jojojo ^0^ eso prefiero dejarlo a la imaginación del lector, Agradesco tu review, anque creo que no puse mucho Sasunaru (y eso que el fic es de ellos) Espero que estes bien.**_

_**- wnd-neko: A Jajaja tus comentarios siempre me hacen sonreir, y lo siento por kuro peroo, como ya dije, u.u no tengo mas ideas… Ne, ne, lo que Sasuke te cuente me lo dices por favor, tal vez así me inspire. Cuidate mucho.**_

_**- kaiteki-sa: Holaaa! Pues muchas gracias por tu review, y espero no tardarme mucho en publicar el siguiente, (parece que el proximo es el último) **__**Kaiteki-sa y nekitha97 cuidense muchooo**_

_**- sasukenaru: Solo tengo que decir: ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! ^u^ eso me hace muy feliz y aprende primeros auxilio, solo por si acaso °/° Ojalá estes bien de salud.**_

_**- SamileSkuashSKII: Bien con dos votos está decidido, ME COMPRO EL PELUCHE, Jajajaj, me emociona el que te guste TwT y tambien me alegro de que te haya gustado tu participación en este extra. Cuidate, no hables con extraños y si alguien te pregunta por telefono si estas sola y lo estas di que NO. (Naki: ^_^ te dio complejo de madre sobreprotectora que lindooo) Aaahh ya deja de comportarte asi!**_

_**Espero que todos esten bien, y lamento si me demoré. Hasta otra.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**- Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**- Esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretenerles a ustedes y porque es mi hobbi favorito, no tengo la intensión de ganar nada con esto.**_

_**Historia propiedad de: Yuzed Nowari.**_

_**Universo Alterno – Sasunaru.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lago Maguro**_

CAPITULO 13: "Etapa final: Declaración" "Lago Maguro"

Era una noche preciosa. El fresco viento proveniente de la montaña hacía de aquel veraniego anochecer uno agradable, el cielo despejado, sin ningún rastro de nubosidades en el amplio firmamento, solo adornado por pequeñas estrellas centellantes que les daban la luminosidad necesaria a las personas para no perderse en la oscuridad. Aquella brisa traviesa, que revolotea entre los árboles, jugando con sus hojas, hasta dejarlas olvidadas en algún punto del húmedo césped, ahora se entretenía revolviendo los cabellos de dos jóvenes que caminaban el uno junto al otro. El sonido de una rama rota al ser pisada fue lo único que se pudo escuchar en el silencio que había.

- ¿Seguirás molesto? - La voz de Naruto salió como un suave murmullo, que el aire no tardó en llevarse y dejar que la tranquilidad siguiera con su reinado. No había sido su intención que el azabache se molestara con él, pero no pudo evitar despertarlo el como lo hizo; desde que pusieron un pie en la noria, su amigo se echó a dormir en el asiento, ni siquiera se movió en lo que la atracción daba la vuelta.

- …- Sasuke ni se molestó en contestar. No era porque estuviese molesto, sino que era porque estaba avergonzado, se pasó durmiendo en la rueda de la fortuna, y para colmo, soñando en situaciones comprometedoras con el rubio, pero no fue su culpa, si no hubiese estado tan mareado de seguro que se habría mantenido despierto. Sin embargo digamos que la manera en la que le despertó el ojiazul después, no fue quizás la más apropiada. ¿A quien le gustaría que le levantasen gritándole en el oído? A nadie.

- Fue tu culpa, no te hubiese gritado de no haberte dormido.- Probablemente fue coincidencia el que adivinase lo que Uchiha estaba pensando. Lo observaba de reojo, analizando la fastidiosa mirada ónice, viendo a través de esta para saber en que momento hablar, y que era apropiado decir.

- Ni hablar, hay maneras más adecuadas para levantar a alguien.- Fue el mordaz comentario que hizo el azabache. No quería darle más vueltas al asunto, al fin y al cabo, solo tenía que preocuparse en encontrar aquel lugar que el día anterior había descubierto. Se dispuso a rememorar lo que el día de ayer había hecho, por donde había ido y pensando en como terminar su plan.- "_De seguro me concentraría más de no ser porque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza ese sueño… ¡Maldito Naruto que hasta en mi subconsciente no me deja tranquilo!"_- Y maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra al ojiazul en su mente, trató de analizar más el lugar en donde estaban. Pero por más que tratase no podía, se sentía frustrado, realmente le hubiera gustado que todo lo que soñó que pasaba en la Noria fuese real.

- Mnn, Sasuke…- El blondo trató de llamar la atención del otro. Algo le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que bajaron de la última atracción.- ¿Me podrías decir que es lo que estabas fantaseando en la Noria? – Soltó la pregunta en tono casual, sabiendo que el otro la escucharía, pero cuando el azabache se detuvo abruptamente y hasta pudo ver como un escalofrío recorría la espalda del otro, la curiosidad que sentía incrementó.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? – El ojinegro trató de desviar el tema. No le podía decir a Naruto que estuvo alucinando con él y que se imaginó mil escenas posibles entre los dos, las cuales no eran nada inocentes, cabe mencionar.

- Tú solo responde.- Contestó, impaciente de escuchar la respuesta de su amigo. Aceleró un poco el paso para poder estar al lado de Sasuke y verle la cara cuando le respondiese. Sin embargo el otro había corrido el rostro hacía un lado, impidiendo así que Naruto viese el sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Vamos, dime que estabas soñando.- El otro solo se mantuvo caminando, ignorando al rubio.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés? – El azabache sabía que responder una pregunta con otra era idiota, pero solo quería que Uzumaki se olvidara de eso. Cuando volteó para verle se encontró con el rostro bronceado del muchacho, el cual le miraba quisquillosamente, entrecerrando los ojos y con una expresión de desconfianza.

- Estuviste susurrando mi nombre en todo momento, ahora dilo ¿Qué soñabas? – Se detuvo a la vez que el otro también lo hacía. Pronto un silencio de cementerio inundó el lugar.

-… Solo…- El de cabellos morenos trató de buscar una excusa creíble, sabía que su amigo era un poco despistado, pero conociéndolo como era, estaba seguro que no se libraría tan fácilmente de aquel tema.- Solo recordaba el momento en el que nos conocimos.- Le respondió al final, esperando que el otro no sospechase nada, cosa que se aclaró en cuanto el rostro del otro compuso una expresión de rareza y un poco de decepción.

- ¿Hablas de aquella vez en el muelle? – Preguntó, volviendo a retomar el paso. Así que de eso se trataba, eso explicaría el porque de tanto 'Naruto, Naruto…' que el otro murmuraba.- _"Tsk, y yo imaginando otras cosas"_- Se reclamó mentalmente. Debía dejar de leer a escondidas aquellas novelas que su jefe, Kakashi-san, tenía ocultas en el estante de su oficina. ¿Cómo se llamaban? Era algo de Isha-Isha… y otra cosa.

- Si, de esa vez… Oh, mira, este es el lugar.- Desvió rápidamente el tema en cuanto llegaron a la orilla del río. Por fin lo encontraba, aquel era el lugar en donde culminaría con su propósito. El día anterior, dando un paseo para conocer aquel famoso lago, descubrió un abandonado puerto, en el cual aún habían unos botes, de seguro que hace algún tiempo, se usaban para que los turistas excursionaran la laguna, la cual era bastante extensa, y estaba entremedio de el pueblo de _Konoha_ y la montaña que habían visto al llegar.

- Woa~ ¡Genial! – Exclamó el ojiazul, entusiasmado ante la idea de ir a dar un recorrido por el lago. Dio unos cuantos pasos apresurados para llegar al lugar en donde se encontraban unos pequeños botes amarrados a un poste que estaba en la orilla.- ¿Crees que podamos subir a uno e ir a dar una vuelta? – Preguntó esperanzado, mirando con anhelo la pequeña embarcación.

- Por eso te he traído aquí.- Con voz calmada le respondió, dirigiéndose al lugar en donde estaba su acompañante. En cuanto llegó observó como el chico ya estaba arriba del bote, mirándole como diciendo "Date prisa".

Pronto el ojinegro estuvo a su lado, y tomando en cada mano un remo, se dispuso a adentrarse al lago. En un total silencio, solo oyendo el sonido del agua bajo la embarcación, y el suave sonido de las alas de algún insecto. Aquella serenidad que se podía respirar en el ambiente, relajó de manera considerable a los dos muchachos. Uno remando casi por inercia, solo estando consiente de cada pequeño sonido que podían captar sus sensibles oídos y el otro, concentrado en sentir el viento soplando con lentitud sobre su cara.

- ¿Cómo fue exactamente como nos conocimos, Sasuke? – Cuestionó Naruto, rompiendo la atmósfera de tranquilidad. Miraba con expresión serena el manto oscuro que se alzaba imponente ante la vista de todos.

El de iris ónice, solamente le observó detenidamente, sin dejar de remar, apreciando el rostro apacible del rubio. Se mantuvo pensando en la respuesta que daría.

- Pues fue por tu torpeza.- Le respondió con burla impresa en su voz. Aunque agradecía siempre la ineptitud de su amigo, ya que si no fuera por ella, ellos probablemente no habrían terminado como ahora: _Mejores amigos._

- Jum.- El blondo no contestó nada, solo resopló con molestia actuada, corriendo el rostro de manera infantil ante el insulto del otro. Sin embargo, una sonrisa satisfactoria se escapó y se formó en sus labios, agrandándose al pasar los segundos, siendo al final una mueca feliz. Rió un poco antes de darle la razón a su compañero.- Si, tienes razón…- Y recargó su barbilla en una de sus manos, apoyada en el borde de la embarcación de madera.

Una brisa movió algunos mechones dorados, jugueteando con ellos, apartándolos de su rostro y volviéndolos a posar en él repetidas veces. Esa acción era casi embriagante y atrayente a los ojos negros que observaban cada movimiento de estos hilos dorados que poseía el ojiazul. Sin embargo, algo le inquietaba, algo no andaba bien, tanto silencio no presagiaba nada bueno…

- De acuerdo, me rindo.- El azabache dejó de remar, para poner toda su atención en una cosa. Observó como el otro se movía hasta volver a sentarse, quedando ambos frente a frente. Vio a su acompañante alzar una de sus rubias cejas, dándole la pauta para seguir.- No es normal que estés tan callado ¿Qué te molesta? – Preguntó luego de su análisis.

- Solo…- Pausó, buscando las palabras correctas.- Solo recordaba… el pasado.- La respuesta del ojiazul fue un poco lenta. Agachó la mirada, observando un punto de la base del barco fijamente por un momento. Al pasar unos segundos volvió a levantar la cabeza más animadamente, mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas.- ¿Sabes? Soy muy suertudo de haberte conocido, Sasuke. Porque…- hizo una pausa abrupta, era mejor detenerse antes de decir una estupidez, no quería que por un comentario, su amistad se destrozara, no obstante, sabía que si no era ahora, no sería nunca. Con eso en mente y teniendo el valor que se había apoderado de él en aquel instante, cerró ambos ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Por esa vez, iba a dejar que las palabras fluyeran, y que lo que viniese después, lo afrontaría.- Porque es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida. Jamás me lamentaré de haberte conocido, ni tampoco me arrepentiré de lo que siento por ti… ya que…- Dejó la frase a media a propósito, y se acercó al ojinegro gateando con cuidado, para no perder el equilibrio. Al llegar junto a él, estando a tan solo centímetros, separó aquella distancia, rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello blanquecino. Su rostro se aproximó al oído de Uchiha, rozando su boca con este. Entreabrió los labios, y dejando que su aliento golpeara la oreja del contrario, susurró.- Lo que siento por ti, es lo más hermoso que jamás llegaré a sentir por alguien más.- Respiró hondo, y soltando todo el aire, meciendo los cabellos azabaches, continuó.- Y es algo que no quiero sentir por nadie más, solo… solo quiero amarte a ti.

Al acabar, Naruto, enterró su cabeza en el cuello del otro. No importaba lo que Sasuke le digiera, sentía que una carga le había sido relevada, se sentía más ligero, y sentía que una angustia menos debía cargar.

Ambos permanecieron en aquella posición, dejando que la helada brisa de la montaña recorriera y desordenase sus cabellos y ropas. Sasuke podía sentir aquella sensación fría en su rostro, estaba impasible, su expresión era neutra y no se movía ni un milímetro.

Se sentía confundido ¿No se supone que era él el que se iba a confesar esa noche, y no al revés? No supo ni como ni cuando, Naruto había invertido las cosas. Se le había declarado, estaba abrazándolo, y de seguro esperando una respuesta o como mínimo una acción de su parte. Pero su cerebro y su cuerpo estaban fuera de sincronía, el como reaccionar no era ahora su mayor importancia, sino el detener los rápidos latidos que daba su corazón, parar el leve temblor que recorría su cuerpo, y el aguantar las ganas de soltar las lágrimas que sus ojos hacían el enorme esfuerzo de retener. Ese tonto, ¿Por qué no pudo decirlo antes?

Estaba feliz, se sentía dichoso, tanto, que su semblante cambió a uno totalmente extasiado, tanto, que las lágrimas guardadas escaparon por si solas, recorriendo sus mejillas, tan feliz se hallaba, que no sabía si corresponder el abrazo del ojiazul o separarlo de él en ese mismo instante, darle un golpe y decirle que se había demorado demasiado, para después besarle hasta que todo el oxígeno se fuera de sus pulmones.

- Sin duda solo tú podías salirme con esto.- trató de al decir palabra alguna la voz no se le quebrara, logrando con éxito su cometido. Pudo percibir como el agarre alrededor de su cuello se aflojaba un poco. Solo Naruto podía ser tan despistado como para no darse cuenta del significado de la frase, y no percatarse de que él correspondía sus mismos sentimientos. Antes de que el otro se separase de él, lo apresó en un abrazo, acercándolo más a si mismo. Apoyo su frente contra uno de los hombros. Incluso con aquella corriente fría, podía sentir como el cuerpo de su compañero se mantenía cálido, esa misma calidez tan característica del ojiazul.- Si me lo hubieras dicho antes… nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho tiempo ¿sabes? – susurró contra el cuerpo contrario, siendo sus palabras amortiguadas por este. Acto seguido se separó para verle a la cara, apreciando el gesto de sorpresa e incredibilidad que el rubio mantenía.- A pesar de ser tan idiota, sabes como desubicarme fácilmente con tan solo unas palabras.- murmuró en tono bajo, solamente dejando que ellos dos escuchasen.

El de morenos cabellos siguió observando la atónita expresión del otro por un poco más de tiempo, recorriendo con la yema de su dedo pulgar una de las acaneladas mejillas, sin despegar la mirada de ese par de ojos azules en ningún momento, y cuando ya se hubo cansado de contemplarlos, decidió examinar los delgados labios de este. El dedo que se mantenía acariciando uno de los pómulos bronceados, trazó un camino hasta aquella porción de piel y carne, sintiendo su textura al hacer contacto: _tan suaves como el resto de su piel._

Podía percibir la pasividad de Naruto, el cual solo dejaba que le tocase sin oponer resistencia. También el ojiazul estaba expectante a todo lo que sucediese, él también observaba fijamente al otro, analizando la mirada de concentración que poseía Sasuke en esos momentos al tocarle de esa manera tan íntima.

Uchiha, aún no satisfecho de su inspección hacía los labios de su compañero, se irguió un poco, lo suficiente para que su nariz estuviese a la altura de aquella atractiva y sugerente boca. Pudo percatarse del leve estremecimiento que abrumó a la persona frente a él, en cuanto la punta de su nariz rozó el borde del labio inferior. Eso le gustó. Olfateó la boca del otro, queriendo descubrir el aroma que esta tendría, pero no podía descifrarlo de manera tan sencilla; era una mezcla de esencias; una fragancia salvaje, pero a la vez dulce, que sin embargo luego de unos momentos se le hacía amarga, con un toque de olor a naranja, y al instante después olía a canelas con frutos rojos. Todo un misterio. Aspiró el aroma de aquellos labios una vez más, a ver si así lograba descubrir aquel enigma, pero no importaba lo mucho que lo intentase, el resultado era nulo.

Talvez, solo quizás, aclararía aquel secreto oculto, si probaba el sabor de esos labios. Era una idea atrayente y tentadora. Cuando le robó aquel beso a Naruto cuando estaba dormido, no sintió nada de lo que sentía ahora, estaba claro que un beso consiente, era mucho mejor sin duda.

Tomó por detrás de la nuca al rubio, empuñando un poco de sus cabellos entre sus dedos, sintiendo la sedosidad y tersura de estos. Incitó al menor a bajar la cabeza a un ritmo lento, hipnotizante, queriendo memorizar aquel momento, y cuando ambos labios se tocaron delicadamente, Uchiha los capturó en un movimiento firme pero tierno.

Los dos mantenían sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquel gesto, en donde se acariciaban con dulzura y hasta cierto punto timidez, friccionando sus bocas, deleitándose solo con dicha acción. Un beso calmo y pacífico, sin segundas intenciones, solamente estudiándose el uno al otro, concentrándose en retener en su memoria aquella sensación tan cautivadora que los mantenía absortos en su propia burbuja.

No querían terminar, no querían separarse, porque sabían que si lo hacían, la tensión pronto se haría presente en aquella atmósfera que habían creado. Por más que sus labios se encontrasen adoloridos por la constante fricción en la cual se mantenían, no _debían_ apartarse, no hasta que uno de ellos supiera que decir.

Naruto pasó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza del ojinegro, empujando de ella para separarlo un poco se sí, tan solo unos centímetros, entre-abrió la boca, y sacando su propia lengua se dedicó a lamer con cuidado cada labio de su pareja, lubricándolos con su saliva, recorriendo cada fibra de estos; y cuando apreció como estos estaba brillantes, producto de su acción anterior, volvió a unir sus bocas, con la misma tranquilidad que al principio; sus labios al ser juntados con los contarios también se humedecieron, dando una sensación deleitante cuando ambos resbalaban.

.

.

.

Regresando a la posada de Jiraiya, los muchachos acababan de llegar de su paseo por el parque de atracciones, eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche. El sol se había puesto desde hace mucho, por lo que decidieron volver al ver el cielo oscuro. Los hermanos Sabaku No se despidieron de ellos en la salida de la feria, dirigiéndose por otro camino a, seguramente, su casa.

- Buenas noches, Jiraiya-san.- Saludó Shikamaru, al entrar en el lugar, al de cabello blanco, el cual estaba muy animado bebiendo, acompañado de dos mujeres de escasa ropa, sentadas a cado lado del hombre.

- ¡Oh! Habéis vuelto.- Fue la respuesta que dio, tomó otro trago de Sake, antes de observar a los muchachos, los cuales lo veían con una gota de sudor.- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están el chico de cabello rubio y el niño Uchiha? – Preguntó al ver detenidamente a cada uno de los chicos.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Aún no han vuelto? – Se apresuró a preguntar Sakura, reflejando la angustia a través de su rostro. Como respuesta vio al ermitaño negar con la cabeza. Miró a sus compañeros que al igual que ella, mantenían cierta expresión intranquila.- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Salimos a buscarles? – propuso la chica al ver que cada quien se mantenía pensando.

- Ya está oscuro.- fue el comentario de Shino, comprobando lo dicho a través de las ventanas del bar.- Volverán por si mismos probablemente.- siguió diciendo, tratando de calmar a sus amigos.

- Tienes razón, además si están juntos no hay de que preocuparse.- dijo Kiba, sonriendo nerviosamente, ¿Qué es lo que estarían haciendo esos dos como para no percatarse de lo tarde que es? – Pero por las dudas deberíamos esperarles aquí ¿no creen? – Propuso Inuzuka, a lo que los demás solo asintieron.

Buscaron una mesa en el concurrido local, vaya que había gente por la noche en aquel lugar. Encontraron un puesto al final de la posada, uno en donde había el suficiente espacio para que todos pudieran sentarse sin mayores inconvenientes.

- Ya que estamos aquí, tenemos que disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones.- Comentó Chouji, viendo hambriento como en unos puestos más allá, tres hombres adultos, comían con apetito unas enormes hamburguesas.- Tengo hambre.- se le escurrió una baba al castaño por una parte de la boca.

- Aguanta un poco Chouji-kun.- Trató de animar Hinata. Ella también estaba hambrienta, no había comido desde el almuerzo, dado que a diferencia del resto del grupo, ella fue a ver los alrededores, encontrando un lugar muy bonito donde crecían unos _Prunus cerasifera,_ o también llamados Ciruelo Rojo o Ciruelo de Japón. Cuando los vio se quedó maravillada, y no pudo resistirse a recostarse bajo uno de ellos, en donde un montón de hojas habían caído. No supo como, pero a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida y cuando despertó, pudo deducir por los colores del cielo, que ya era bastante tarde, por lo que se dirigió al parque para reunirse con los demás.- Aah.- Suspiró.- Espero que Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san se encuentre bien.- murmuró para ella misma.

- ¡Claro que si! – Respondió de manera animada Ino, dándole una palmada en la espalda a la de ojos perla.- Ya no pienses en eso y mejor disfruta.- Recomendó, guiñándole un ojo en señal de complicidad.- Ahora que tú 'Guardián' no se encuentra por aquí, puedes hacer todas las travesuras que quieras.- Ino agarró una de las jarras de cerveza que la mesera había dejado hace poco, y se la pasó a la peliazul, la cual la tomó con un poco de desconfianza.

- Ino, no hables así de Neji-niisan… el solo me protege.- lo último lo dijo con una voz casi extinta, sonrojándose al hacerlo y escozando una tímida sonrisa de felicidad.- Y creo que no debería…- No terminó de decir la frase, pero su amiga entendió cuando le devolvió la Jarra.

- Hinata.- La llamó con voz seria.- No tendrás otra oportunidad como esta. Lo sabes ¿verdad? Es ahora o nunca.- Y como si de la tentación misma fuera, la rubia volvió a pasarle el vaso. Sonriendo complacida cuando vio que Hyuuga agarró el recipiente con alcohol, mirándole decidida, para después beberlo de un solo trago.- ¡Esa es la actitud mujer! – Animó Yamanaka, pasándole otro más.

Los demás solo aplaudieron, dejándose llevar por el ambiente a diversión y la música tan estimulante. Si, lo más seguro es que Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban de lo más feliz de la vida, no había de que preocuparse, y en el peor de los casos, a lo más que podían recibir, sería una buena regañada de parte de Tsunade - la abuela de Naruto- e Itachi -el hermano mayor de Sasuke y su actual tutor- por llevarles a ambos el cadáver de su nieto y hermano menor respectivamente.

Vaya que el licor te hacía pensar cosas extrañas.

.

.

.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos volver? -

- Otro ratito más.-

Volviendo al Lago, el ojiazul junto con el azabache estaban aún en la pequeña embarcación de madera, pero esta vez de manera más… íntima, se podría decir.

Ambos estaban totalmente recostados a lo largo del bote, Sasuke sirviendo de almohada a Naruto, acariciando de vez en cuando los cabellos de este, en una actitud mimosa que nadie jamás le habría visto hacer; y el ojiazul, quien tenía recostada su cabeza en el pecho del otro, dando también leves mimos en el torso de este, recorriéndolo con la punta de uno de sus dedos en forma circular, arrancando más de un suspiro al azabache.

Luego del beso, al separarse, ninguno dijo palabra alguna, dado que no sabían que decir en aquel instante. Sasuke pensando en que si seguían con ese ambiente iba a sufrir un colapso, decidió que lo mejor por el momento, era mantenerse en silencio, no obstante, primero deshaciéndose de la incómoda tensión.

Así que con una agilidad asombrosa, se apoyó de espaldas a la superficie del bote, acostando al rubio sobre si.

Habían entre ambos, en una muda decisión, resuelto preservar la paz y no hacer preguntas ni comentarios, solamente disfrutando del silencio y de la noche. Eso fue hasta que hace momentos atrás, el chico de marcas en las mejillas sugirió que debían regresar a la posada donde se alojaban, sin embargo, con un comentario de por si nada propio de Uchiha –Infantil- dio a entender a su compañero que no tenía la intención de irse

El azabache no podía estar más agradecido con quien fuese que había puesto al rubio en su camino, no quería parecer cursi, pero aquel chico era la luz que hacía falta a su oscura vida. Durante su infancia tuvo todo lo que cualquier niño quisiera tener, pero aún con eso, no se sentía satisfecho, hasta que le conoció a él en ese muelle. Si lo pensara detenidamente, encontraría graciosa la manera tan inusual de cómo terminaron juntos. Si no fuese porque ese Usuratonkachi se hubiese asustado de 'El Monstruo Pez' – el cual era un señor disfrazado de pescado – y hubiera resbalado con el húmedo pavimento, cayendo al mar, él no hubiese tenido la posibilidad de salvarle y así, de conocerle…

- Sasuke, está empezando a helar más.- el susurro que Naruto dio, fue suficiente para sacarle de sus recuerdos de infancia. El ojiazul tembló un poco cuando una corriente de aire congelada chocó contra su cuerpo. Demonios, debió haberse traído como mínimo un suéter con él. ¿No se suponía que era verano? Entonces ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío?

- Tienes razón.- Abrazó con más fuerza a la persona entre sus brazos, queriendo transmitirle algo de su calor.- ¿No trajiste algo para abrigarte? – El tono de reproche que puso en su voz, fue suficiente para hacer enojar a su compañero ¿¡Qué no era acaso el azabache el que lo había llevado hasta ahí, reteniéndolo hasta el anochecer!

- Pues lo hubiese hecho si alguien me hubiera avisado que nos quedaríamos hasta tarde.- fue la sarcástica aclaración que hizo el blondo, mirando enfadadizo al de oscuros cabellos.

- Nn.- silabeó Sasuke en respuesta. No podía rebatirle nada porque tenía razón.- Bueno, entonces si no quieres quedarte más tiempo aquí, deberías, primero que nada, levantarte de encima de mí.- le dijo de manera casual, sonriendo sin que el otro se diera cuenta, al ver el sonrojo de las mejillas del otro.

- ¡Eso estaba por hacer, bastardo! – subió el volumen de su voz, pero solo un poco, lo suficiente para demostrar que se estaba comenzando a enfadar, lo cual era solo una fachada para que el azabache no notase la timidez que le había embargado, pero claramente, Sasuke se dio cuenta, después de todo, era él el maestro en ocultar sus expresiones y emociones.

Cuando Uzumaki se levantó del cuerpo de su compañero, se sentó en el mismo lugar que tomó en un principio, aún con un suave rubor cruzando sus mejillas, el cual trataba de disimular corriendo de lado el rostro.

- Oye, mírame.- El llamado de Uchiha fue tan leve y delicado como una pluma al caer. Sin embargo también se podía notar que era demandante el pedido hacía el de cabellos rubios.

- ¿Qué quie…?

Y antes de que el otro terminase de hablar, el pelinegro selló sus labios con los contrarios, de una manera tierna y calmada. Pronto el rubio le siguió el ritmo, moviendo también su boca al compás de la de su, ahora, pareja. Era increíble lo que un beso podía transmitir. Ellos lo sentían. Todos esos sentimientos guardados, embargándolos a los dos, dejando que un escalofrío de gusto recorriese su espalda.

Cuando ya la fricción de ambos labios hacía que el roce fuese un poco doloroso, decidieron separarse, respirando los dos de manera irregular, tomando y soltando aire.

- ¿Y que querías decirme? – Le preguntó Naruto en un tono pícaro, sonriendo socarronamente.

- No quería decirte nada, nunca dije tal cosa, solo te mencioné que me miraras.- Respondió en un tono normal y relajado, exponiendo una sonrisa de lado al mirar la cara de fastidio que puso el otro. Que fueran pareja no significaba que debía haber un trato especial en ellos, bueno al menos solo un poco, todo lo demás seguía igual, y eso también hacía referencia a sus habituales peleas sin sentido.

- Entonces si solo querías mirarme, ¿Puedo preguntar porque me besaste? – Rebatió un poco desesperado. Miraba al otro de manera desconfiada, la sonrisita de lado que tenía Uchiha no le presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¿No está claro? Desde ahora eres mi pareja, y eso me da el derecho de besarte cuantas beses yo quiero sin tener que dar un motivo para hacerlo.- La explicación que le había dado podía tener algo de lógica, pero sin duda eso no podía tomarse como una respuesta sabia, era más bien como un comentario un poco egoísta.

- Jum, pero debes respetar mi espacio personal.- trató de rebatirle, sin embargo el azabache parecía no escucharle, ya que su mirada estaba fijamente clavada en su boca, la cual veía con ansiedad e impaciencia.- ¡Bastardo! Deja de mirarme así.- Le tapó los ojos con ambas manos, a la vez que lo empujaba para atrás.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces? – Gritó, tomando las manos del otro, que se cernían a sus orbes con gran fuerza, como queriendo meterlos hasta el fondo de sus cuencas.- ¡Me está doliendo imbécil!

- ¡Pues te soltaré cuando dejes de comerme con la mirada! - Rebatió alzando la voz

- ¡Como quieres que te deje de mirar si apenas te veo ya quiero violarte!

- … - Naruto se quedó en silencio, más rojo que un tomate y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de lo que dijo el ojinegro.- Sasuke… ¿Desde cuando eres tan pervertido? – Le preguntó con un poco de temor y a la vez gracia impresa en su voz. Fue aflojando el agarre que mantenía sobre el rostro de Uchiha. Bueno, al menos ya se habían calmado un poco las cosas…casi.

Sasuke se mantenía quieto en su lugar y con la mirada gacha. Estaba seguro que si levantaba la cabeza, el ojiazul se reiría de él a carcajadas por la expresión tan avergonzada que tenía en ese momento. Maldito el día en el cual leyó a escondidas los libros de Kakashi, ¡No! Mejor maldito Kakashi por llevar esos libros a su lugar de trabajo.

- Tsk.- Gruñó con fastidio. Recompuso su habitual gesto sereno y miró directamente hacía ese par de zafiros que tenía su compañero.- Siendo sincero, tú eres el que me vuelve pervertido, ya que con solo observarte un instante, provocas que mi corazón acelere su ritmo rápidamente y que mi mente sea ocupada solamente por ti, que todo lo demás se disuelva y mi mundo no sea nada más que tú.- Finalizó con una suave caricia en la mejilla del otro, mirándole con una completa sinceridad en sus ojos.

- V-vale, te perdono, no tienes que decir todas esas cursilerías.- Dijo con una voz temblorosa, mirando hacía cualquier punto que no fuese el azabache. ¿De donde sacaba todas esas palabras? Ese tipo… no podía ser más empalagoso en la situación menos esperada. La respuesta le había tomado desprevenido totalmente; se esperaba cualquier cosa, no lo sabía… tal vez algo como "Siempre he sido un pervertido, solo que tu no te has dado cuenta" o a lo mejor otra cosa como "Por el camino de la vida se van aprendiendo muchas cosas, Naruto, y la perversión es una de ellas" o quizás también "Soy un humano también, cabeza hueca, así que como todo humano normal, también tengo pensamientos impuros" ¡Aaah! Se esperaba de todo, de todo menos eso de…_provocas que mi corazón acelere su ritmo rápidamente y que mi mente… _Bla bla bla, lo otro que había dicho Uchiha. Pero debía admitir que esas palabras le gustaron. Hasta Sasuke podía tener un lado dulce…

¿Y? ¿Me dejarás besarte ahora? – Preguntó con total calma el ojinegro, rompiendo la burbuja en la cual el rubio se había sumergido.

- ¿Be…sarme? – La información llegó un poco lenta al cerebro de Naruto, ya que para cuando hubo asimilado lo dicho, tenía prácticamente encima al azabache, aproximando su rostro al de él, mirándolo con aquellos profundos orbes negros, enigmáticos.- ¡Bastardo, no intentes pasarte de listo! – Reaccionó a tiempo, levantándose apresuradamente del bote, importándole poco si perdía el equilibrio y caía.- ¡No creas que por unas cuantas palabras bonitas me tendrás rendido a tus pies!

Y gritando y gritando todo lo que se le venía en mente, moviéndose también a la par de lo que decía, fue como a los pocos segundos, ambos terminaron cayendo al lago.

¡Splash!

Naruto podía sentir la presión del agua en todo su cuerpo, entreabrió los ojos con cuidado, apreciando la luz lunar desde bajo del agua. Era muy bonito, pero cuando el aire le empezó a escasear, tuvo conciencia de que si no salía ahora, podía terminar ahogado.

Nadó hasta la superficie, tomando aire a grandes bocanadas al llegar arriba.

- ¿Estás bien? – Una voz a su lado llamó su atención, corriendo el rostro, descubriendo que se trataba de Sasuke, que al igual que él, estaba empapado y flotando en medio del lago. Al parecer algo de bueno tuvo ese remojón, Naruto se había apaciguado y su humor ya no estaba como el demonio mismo.

- Si.- Contestó aún un poco desubicado.- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el bote? – Preguntó mirando en todas direcciones tratando de buscar el objeto que tenía que sacarlos de allí.

- ¿El bote? – Uchiha hizo lo mismo que su compañero.- No está…- dijo para si mismo, pero siendo escuchado por el otro.

- ¡¿Cómo que no está? – Gritó alterado, No estaba, no estaba, no estaba, ¡El maldito botecito no estaba por ningún lugar! - ¡Oye, no me toques! – Se quejó contra el de cabellos morenos, el cual, según él, le había tocado la pierna.

- ¿De que hablas? ¡No te he tocado! – Eso era imposible, estaba como a unos dos metros de distancia del otro, no podía haberle siquiera rozado desde esa distancia.

- ¿Entonces que fue lo que pasó por mi…? – Se quedó callado al ver unas interesantes y misteriosas lucecitas verdes y azules a través del agua.- ¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó en voz alta, tratando de tocar una, pero al parecer estas se encontraba sumergidas a gran profundidad en el lago.- Oye Sasuke, ¿Qué crees que se…? Bgh.- Un jalón en su pierna le hizo cerrar la boca para no tragar agua al descender de manera súbita.

- ¡Naruto! –

Aquel grito llamándolo fue lo último que pudo escuchar con claridad, ya que su demás atención y esfuerzo estaba en tratar de soltarse de lo que sea que lo había hundido y lo sumergía más y más hondo. Miró hacía abajo para visualizar que era aquello que le arrastraba, pero pensó que fue mejor no hacerlo. Sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir al ver claramente como una mano transparente se aferraba a su pierna.

Forcejeó, moviéndose con desesperación para tratar de zafarse, sin embargo lo único que logró fue que el agarre se volviera más firme, al punto de hacerle daño y que por el dolor, abriese la boca dejando salir un poco de aire. Observó nuevamente hacía abajo, buscando algo para ayudarse, mas lo que observó lo dejó atónito y con el corazón en la mano.

Cientos, miles de cráneos, huesos y costillas se podían ver con claridad en el fondo, todo cubierto por cadáveres, blanquecidos y pulidos por el líquido cristalino del lago. Era realmente escalofriante aquella escena. Pudo identificar a algunos que todavía poseían vestimenta, eso si, deteriorada por el paso del tiempo. Otros cuerpos, que ya eran solo huesos, tenían incrustados lanzas, cuchillos oxidados, o también cadenas atadas a sus piernas y muñecas.

Su atención se fue del fondo del lago, al ver como una luz le deba directamente en los ojos, algo extraño suponiendo que mientras más hondo debía ir, más oscuro tenía que ser el lugar. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose de lleno con una cabeza. Se le quedó mirando fijamente, hasta que bajando lentamente la vista, pudo percatarse como aquella cabeza, carecía de un cuerpo.

Se asombró, pero más se asustó, levantó la mirada rápidamente, observando como aquella 'cosa' se alejaba, y al alejarse, Naruto pudo percatarse de cómo más cabezas aparecían en el lago, moviéndose a voluntad propia al parecer. Había de todo tipo, edades jóvenes y viejas, de épocas diferentes. ¿Qué pasaba allí? Eran como almas que nadaban en la inmensidad de aquel estanque. Se quedó admirando, con horror, cada una de ellas, tenían una cabeza humana, pero lo demás era como una cola fantasmal, y desprendían una especie de aura de color azul claro y otras de un verdoso agua-marina. Otra características de estás almas, es que las expresiones de su rostro variaban de sobremanera, había desde tristes, melancólicas, a unas que poseían unas enormes y espeluznantes sonrisas, algunas más estaban llenas de dolor, así como también habían unas que estaban llorando y balbuceando súplicas.

Todas esas caras, le observaban directamente. Sentía el terror recorrer su cuerpo, todas aquellas _cosas_ le veían a través de unos enormes agujeros, donde antes seguramente debían estar los ojos. Tenían un mal presentimiento, y la falta de oxigeno era una de ellas, ¡maldición! Su visión ya estaba comenzando a volverse borrosa y pesada, solo podía identificar como las cabezas, supuestamente, se movían de aquí para allá… Acaso ¿Este era su fin?

Un agarre en su mano, luego de un tironeo fue suficiente para arrastrar al rubio hacia el exterior nuevamente.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto, responde! – Sasuke sujetaba al rubio, pasando su brazo derecho por el costado derecho de este. Deseaba que no fuera muy tarde, ya que apenas el ojiazul se sumergió de improvisto, solo alcanzó a gritar su nombre y él también se hundió, pero como un total misterio, el blondo no estaba por ninguna parte. Lo buscó por todos los lugares que estuvieron a su alcance, saliendo para respirar un par de veces, y la tercera vez que volvió a descender, lo encontró, eso si, varios metros más allá de él.- ¡Naruto! – Volvió a llamarle, esta vez teniendo como resultado una fuerte tos por parte de su pareja. Suspiró aliviado, no había sido tarde después de todo.

- Sa-Sasuke.- balbuceó el chico de marquitas en las mejillas, mirando a su salvador con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Recibió como respuesta un asentimiento.- ¿Te duele algo? – el ojiazul negó.- ¿Puedes nadar? – otro asentimiento.

Con ayuda de Uchiha, pudieron ambos llegar a la limite entre el lago y la hierba, eso sí, demoraron un buen tiempo, ya que el punto en donde se habían detenido, estaba bastante alejado de la orilla.

Totalmente exhaustos y con la respiración irregular, se dispusieron a tenderse sobre el húmedo césped, tratando de descansar un poco por todo el esfuerzo hecho.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Volvió a preguntar Sasuke después de coger un buen bocado de aire.

Miró al rubio, tratando de conectar sus miradas, pero no pudo lograr su cometido ya que el otro mantenía un brazo sobre sus ojos. A los poco segundos el rubio se incorporó, sentándose siendo ayudado por sus manos para apoyarse.

- ¡Tu! ¡Bastardo cínico! ¡Eres un insensible! – Cuando pudo recuperar un poco su errante respiración, apuntó a Uchiha, y empezó a soltar una serie de insultos hacía la persona frente sí.- ¡Despreciable humano! ¡Eres la persona más detestable que he conocido EN MI VIDA!

Decir que Sasuke estaba sorprendido se quedaría corto. El moreno no podía asimilar nada ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Naruto? ¿Acaso estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua le afectó la cabeza? Sea lo que fuese, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados escuchando todas las barbaridades que Uzumaki dijera en contra de su persona.

- No se que te pasa, pero ya que estamos con tanta 'sinceridad', yo también tengo muchas cosas que decir respecto a ti.- exclamó con total enojo, frunciendo el seño y mirando con rabia a su compañero.- Son tantas tus imperfecciones que no por donde empezar, ¿Pero que tal si comenzamos hablando de esa basura que comes siempre? – Preguntó con cinismo y una sonrisa prepotente y malvada adornando su rostro.

- ¡Al carajo con eso! – Gritó aún más encolerizado, levantándose como pudo, se dirigió hacía al otro, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba.- ¡Sabes perfectamente mi miedo por las cosas sobrenaturales, entonces…! ¡Entonces ¿Por qué…? – Los brazos le temblaron y un estremecimiento azotó su cuerpo. Pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus orbes azulinos.- ¡¿Entonces porque escogiste este maldito lugar? – Le miró directamente a los ojos, viendo como el otro lo miraba consternado y sorprendido por el repentino llanto.- ¡Joder, no me mires así! ¡Imbécil! – Y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía pudo propinarle un puñetazo que lo volvió a tumbar al piso.

Luego de eso el silencio se apoderó del lugar, siendo interrumpido por los continuos sollozos que el otro daba.

- Oh vaya, _El Lago Maguro_ ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas.-

Una voz rasposa y media picarona atrajo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Exactamente a su izquierda, se encontraba un hombre ya bastante anciano, con la barba y gris, los ojos cerrados y una sutil pequeña sonrisita. Aquel hombre de apariencia pobre y vagabunda, se volvió a mirar a los dos muchachos con sus dos ojos aún cerrados.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo sin inmutarse siquiera, él solo se mostraba sorprendido, feliz, triste, celoso, amargado, frustrado, avergonzado con una sola persona, persona que estaba un poco más allá de él y la cual recientemente le había propinado un golpe en su mejilla.

Naruto si que mostraba su desconcierto ante el inesperado extraño. ¿Desde cuando ese viejo se encontraba allí? Eso era un poco sospechoso…¡Momento! ¡Esperes! Más importante aún ¿Aquel anciano le había visto llorar de esa manera tan lamentable? Sin siquiera quererlo, ambas mejillas acaneladas, tomaron un exuberante color rojo.

- ¿Quién eres tú, viejo? – Como siempre, Sasuke no se iba con rodeos.

_-_ Hace ya muchos años que viene ocurriendo lo mismo.- El extraño continuó hablando pasando por alto la pregunta del azabache.- ¿Conocéis la leyenda de este lago? –

- No, ¿tiene una leyenda? – Naruto fue él único que contestó, parecía bastante entusiasmado, porque al parecer se le había olvidado todo el enojo que tenía en momentos anteriores.- ¿Podría contarla, viejo?

- Pues claro muchacho.- El anciano asintió dos veces, luego puso su mano en su barbilla, en señal de estar pensando.- Veamos, esta historia se revoca hace ya más de mil años, aún cuando los grandes señores feudales gobernaban en este continente. Por ese tiempo, Konoha era menos de la cuarta parte de lo que es actualmente. Nuestra defensa era débil, y al estar justo en medio de los demás países, éramos víctimas de incontables ataques debido a las guerras. Un día, el gran señor feudal del País de la Tierra le declaró la guerra al País del Rayo, y tanto la aldea de _Iwagakure no Sato*_ como la de _Kumogakure no Sato_* respectivamente, fueron las que se enfrentaron en una ardua lucha que terminó con la extinción de ambas villas, arrasando de paso con la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato. Cuando la batalla llegó a su fin, millones de heridos se encontraban esparcidos por todos lados, fue entonces en aquel momento que el dios protector de Konoha, el gran Kyūbi no Yōko enfurecido por la destrucción de la aldea que protegía, invocó una gran marea de fuego rojo como la sangre, que arrastró con todos los escombros y personas, tanto vivas como muertas. Luego de un siglo, el fuego se transformó en agua, pero seguía siendo roja y después de otro siglo que transcurrió, el carmesí fue sustituido por agua completamente limpia, dejándola tan cristalina, que uno se podría mirar en ella claramente, los antepasados dicen que fue debido a la pureza de la montaña, y ya cuando se volvió a reconstruir esta aldea, en una era más moderna, un simple pescador que cayó por accidente al lago, descubrió los miles de esqueletos de aquella guerra. Aquel hombre, al instante de salir fue corriendo al pueblo y avisó al gobernante de ese entonces, pero este gobernante era perverso y ruin, solamente pensando en las ganancias, fue que habilitó el lago como un lugar turístico, sin embargo, cuando una joven muchacha decidió nadar en el lago, justo en el día de aniversario de la destrucción de dos grandes aldeas, los espíritus muertos de los soldados y campesinos, se la llevaron a lo profundo de este, y nunca más se supo de ella. El gobernante temiendo que esto afectara con su reputación, prohibió la entrada al lago, diciendo que el que desobedeciera, sería maldito para siempre, sin embargo, muchos no hicieron caso y se bañaban en el lago, así las almas de este lugar se llevan a quien perturbe la tranquilidad del lago, se llevan todo lo que entre en estas aguas y fue por eso que le pusieron Lago _Maguro*_. Fin.

El viejo terminó el relato con toda la calma que mantuvo en el transcurso de este. Volvió a girar el rostro hacía los dos muchachos, apreciando como ambos se encontraban totalmente estupefactos, con las mandíbulas desencajadas.

- Sa-Sasu… ¡Sasuke, maldito bastardo infernal! – Gruñó el rubio, mirando a su pareja con aura homicida.- ¡¿Aquí pensabas confesarte? ¡¿En este lugar tan terrorífico? ¡Definitivamente eres el peor novio que he tenido!

- ¡¿De que hablas Usuratonkachi? Soy el único novio que has tenido en toda tu vida.- Contrapuso el azabache, con una gran vena creciendo en su frente. Los chillidos de Naruto le estaban haciendo pasar dolor de cabeza.- Además, fuiste tú quien se confesó.- Aclaró con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- Pe-pero… ¡Tú tenias planeado confesarte aquí! – No se daría por vencido tan fácil, además, hay el punto era que Uchiha era un bastardo, ya que aún sabiendo el miedo que le tenía a todo lo relacionado con fantasmas, le llevó a un lugar como ese.

- No chilles.- Pidió el ojinegro con una expresión cansada.- Además, no tenía idea de que llamaron Maguro a este lago por esa razón, yo pensé que era por su abundancia en peces*- Que fastidio era explicar todo eso, ahora sabía bien porque Shikamaru era así, de seguro cuando era pequeño le hacían hablar mucho y por eso se terminó cansando.- Oiga, viejo, explíquele a este idiota lo que quiero de… ¿Viejo? – Sasuke quería que el misterioso anciano corroborara lo que él decía, era fácil confundir el significado del nombre, pero al buscar a aquel hombre, resultaba que parecía que se había esfumado, dado que no lo hallaba por ninguna parte.- _"De seguro se fue por lo bullicioso que es este tonto"_

- Sa-Sasuke.- Le llamó Naruto, con la voz temblorosa, cuando el azabache puso su atención en él, el rubio apuntó con el dedo hacía el lago.- ¿Ese no es…?

Uchiha no entendía que quería decirle, mas al ver hacía el lugar que señalaba su novio, se impresionó tanto como el.

Flotando por sobre el lago, se alejaba una misteriosa, y a su vez espeluznante, cabeza con una cola fantasmal, dicha cabeza se detuvo y volteó a mirarles, eran las misma facciones que tenía el viejo que le había contado la historia del lago: pequeña sonrisa, arrugas en los mofletes, bajo los párpados y en la frente, una barba grisácea y abundante, y los ojos cerrados. El hombre volvió a su recorrido, sumergiéndose luego de unos minutos bajo las aguas, brillando intensamente como una bolita de color azul.

- Suficiente, me voy de aquí.- Dijo el ojiazul, levantándose del césped, asombrosamente mantenía un gesto pacífico, totalmente contrario al que tenía antes.- Me encerraré en la habitación de la posada, y no saldré hasta que terminen estas vacaciones y regresemos a la ciudad, ya tengo demasiado de esto, muchas emociones por un día.- Se encaminó a paso tranquilo hacía donde se encontraba el pueblo, pero curiosamente sus piernas parecían gelatinas por el temblor que se había apoderado de ellas.

- Naruto, déjame ayudarte, no estás en condiciones para…- Se quedó mudo abruptamente al ver la mirada cortante que le mandó su pareja, ¡¿Pero que demonios…? Él era Sasuke Uchiha, y una mirada como esa no era suficiente para intimidarlo.

Con determinación se dirigió hacía Uzumaki, y sin dar la oportunidad para que este se opusiese, se agachó lo suficiente para tirar de él y que cayera justo encima de su hombro, levantándose luego y con total calma comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Tú~! Bájame en este instante si no quieres…

- Será mejor que tú te calles y estés tranquilito si no quieres que te viole aquí mismo.- Y con eso dicho, el blondo no se movió ni un poco, y claramente tampoco forcejó.

- Sasuke…- llamó suavemente el de hebras doradas.- Eres un maldito pervertido.- susurró sereno, y con un débil sonrojo que apareció de quien sabe porque.

Uchiha sonrió complacido, como si lo dicho por el otro fuese un halago, y vaya que lo era, comparado con lo que planeaba hacerle cuando llegaran a la posada y se encerraran ambos en la habitación, lo de pervertido, era todo un cumplido.

**-.-.-.-.- ¿Fin? -.-.-.-.-**

Iwagakure no Sato*: La aldea oculta entre las rocas, perteneciente al país de la Tierra.

Kumogakure no Sato: La aldea oculta entre las nubes, perteneciente al país del Rayo.

Maguro: Aquí la explicación de toda esta historia, primero que nada, _Maguro_ es una clase de atún, de ahí que Sasuke pensó que el lago se llamaba Maguro por su abundancia en atunes (peces) pero _Maguro_ también puede significar **Lamento de un Muerto**, que es el significado real para este lago. Como ven, es un juego de palabras, esta idea se me ocurrió mientras veía leía un doujinshi y al final ponían una nota aclaratoria ^_^

_**Pues si ^_^ este es el fin, espero que les haya gustado a todos los que leyeron. Ahora si aceptó de todo, hachazos, calabazas, insultos, maldiciones y amenazas, así como también felicitaciones (Naki: ¬¬ ¿tu crees que te van a felicitar?) opiniones, agradecimientos y etc.**_

_**Mis más profundos agradecimientos a: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki; sasukenaru; ShinigamiXD; Anny; milk goku; SmileSkuashSKII; wnd-neko; camiSxN; CallmeKarla; Mi Koushiro Yamato; aoi-chan; Kawaii y kaiteki-sa. __**Gracias por todos sus review -^w^- **_

_**Perdonen por la tardanza, pero como era el final quise tomarme mi tiempo, y debo decir que no se si subiré alguna otra cosa ¬_¬ tendrán que esperar eso si ^_^Uu**_

_**En fin:**_

_**Hanako-senpai: **__Jajaja, senpai, gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Atención ¬ w¬ no comas mucho chocolate . te dolerá la pancita después xD_

_**Kaiteki-sa: **__Kaiteki-sa y nekitha97, a ustedes también muchas gracias por todas sus opiniones, estoy feliz de que al menos el cap. pasado te haya dado una idea xD_

_**SmileSkuashSKII: **__Aquí está la conti :3 … y el fin también u.u gracias a ti por toda tu participación, talvez en un futuro no muy lejano, te pueda volver a meter en un fic XD claroo si tu quieres ¬w¬_

_**camiSxN: **__Pues la verdad me porte muy bieen :D …solo que tuve visitas y bueno, se me fue el tiempo ¬¬Uu (Naki: Siii, ahora estoy suuper bien, tanto que podría destruir al mundo Muajajaja) Sii ella está bien y con un nuevo nivel de locura TwT_

_**wnd-neko: **__Bien primero que nada, debo confesarte que sobre Gaara y Sai no tengo idea de lo que escribí xD no se si fue GaaSai o SaiGaa, pero me alegro de que te haya gustado (Naki: Y si, a Gaara lo pusimos bastante bipolar) Segundo: O_O prefiero quedarme con la duda de que pasó en la cocina antes de que te maten, así que kuro ¬¬ será mejor que te guardes bien ese 'secrete' si aprecias tu vida xD Tercero: T_T lamento lo de la oficinaaa, espero que la remodelación no salga cara /ve su monedero en forma de conejito y de color negro/ Eeeh, ¿tengo que pagar por los daños _Uu? (Naki: ¬¬ ¿te has quedado sin presupuesto?) u.u mmm, eeeh pues para mi cumpleaños me darán algooo ¬/¬ hasta el momento tendremos que sobrevivir a bases de vegetales siii (Naki: NOOO, yo NESECITO mis preciadas barras de maní, sin ellas no podré conquistar el mundoo u_u) ¿Quieres tomates? (Naki: ¬¬ te mataré… y de paso los tomates) (Sasuke: ò_ó) (Naki: ¬¬Uu mejor en otra ocación) Cuarto y último: *w* ¿tengo un club de fans? Siii tengo un club de fans junto con Hanako-senpai (Naki: o.o) Gracias por todo tu apoyo, cuidate mucho (Naki: tu también kuro ) Matta nee._

_**Y eso sería todo, de nuevo, mil gracias por sus review: gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, (Naki: Ya basta, no podrás dar los mil gracias) -/- lo se. Nos vemos hasta otra oportunidad, si Jashin-sama quiere (Naki: Ejem ¬¬) Digo si La Gran Y Poderosa Naki-sama me deja vivir… ¿así esta bien? (Naki: ¬w¬ excelente) **_

_**PD: u.u se suponía que este capítulo lo iba a subir para el cumpleaños de Sasuke-senpai, pero me demoré mucho. Talvez como compensación escriba algo, solo talvez ¬¬ ¿Qué dicen? ¿Escribo algo por su cumpleaños?**_


End file.
